The Other Light
by The Lost Mystic Ranger
Summary: Set after Gatekeeper II. Harper Pike was found in a forest in Briarwood when she was a baby since then she was put into foster care and diagnosed with Lung cancer and put under Chemotherapy. She was never adopted because of that and now nineteen she goes to Briarwood to find out what happened to the family she never knew. What happens when she meet Nick Russell her brother?
1. Harper Pike

The Other Light 1

Harper Pike:

Age: 18 years

Personality: Stubborn, kind, protective and smart.

Hobbies: Mechanics, reading and riding her bike.

Other:

Given away by her parents at birth.


	2. Harper comes to Briarwood

The Other Light 2

I grunted as I kicked the front wheel of my bike.

"You stupid piece of junk!" I growled at it.

"There's no need to get angry with your bike." A voice said from the other side of the road. I turned and saw a man with dark hair and tanned skin. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my bike.

"You need help?" The same man asked sounding much closer. I turned with my hands on my hips.

"Not unless you have a tool kit in your back pocket… Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood." I sighed turning back to my bike. He chuckled and pulled out a mini tool kit. I raised my eyebrows as he gave me a small smile.

"I'm Nick. Nick Russell." He said as he knelt as fixed my bike.

"I could have done that myself but thank you, Nick." I said with a small smile and put on my helmet again.

"What's your name?" Nick asked getting up. I studied his face. Honesty radiated from him and I gripped one of the handles on my bike.

"Harper. Harper Pike." I smiled slightly through my helmet as he grinned.

"I better get going. I've got to get to Briarwood before dark." I told him mounting my bike and turning it on. There was something about Nick, something strange that intrigued me, something that for some reason made me smile more in that five minutes than I had in ages.

"You're going to Briarwood? I live in Briarwood. I could show you the way if you like." Nick offered and I laughed saying.

"You're full of surprises, Mr Russell."

He grinned and ran over to the other side of the road and got on his bike that he had hidden in the trees.

"Follow me!" He called and we drove to Briarwood town centre.

"Thanks Nick, I'm not sure I would have gotten here if you hadn't of had that mini tool kit I'd be stuck on the road kicking the dirt out of my bike." I smiled taking off my helmet revealing my bandanna.

My bandanna was the only thing protecting my head from getting sun burn. In other words I have no hair, the chemotherapy when I was younger saw to that.

"Where you staying?" Nick asked as I picked up my bag from the rack on the back of my bag.

I gave him a wan smile and said. "I have a tent in my bag I'm stay here in it." He grimaced and shook his head.

"You can't sleep in a tent. I could always-" His phone rang and he answered it.

"On it." He muttered then turned back to me. He looked at me then the shop over the road called 'The Rockporium'.

"Go in there and say you're new in town and a friend of mine." He told me before running off.

"uh... Bye?" I called after him with a pathetic wave. I crossed the street to the shop and went in.

"Hi, I'm Leelee. Can I help you?" a blonde girl asked coming over to me.

I thought for a minute then said.

"Maybe you can. I'm new in town and my friend, Nick Russell, told me to come in here." Two girls just a little older than me ran past then two boys the same age ran past.

"Well, while you're here why don't you browse the shelves while you wait for Nick to come back." Leelee smiled then left.

I started to browse but then something flashed before my eyes. Five people in capes and costumes were fighting a strange creature and were getting the tar kicked out of them. Something inside me made the decision to go and find them. In the vision they looked like they were in a busy shopping centre or some type of plaza. I left the shop and ran to my bike, strapped my bag back on to the back of it then followed the road signs to the town plaza, where I found them fighting.

I parked my bike and picked up a stone.

"Oi! Freaky-face over here!" I yelled and threw the stone at the thing making it face me just in time for the stone to hit it in the face.

"So, you Rangers have a brave young friend?" The creature asked the guys in capes.

"Harper! Run!" The red one yelled at me but I raised my fists remembering my judo days.

It occurred to me about a minute later that the thing I was about to fight was taller than me and could use magic. Magic! I never believed in it until then. It moved a cloth-covered arm holding a fan and sent purple lightning straight at me. I dived to my right and got up picking up another stone. I threw it and it was blasted into dust. I gulped knowing I shouldn't have interfered as fear shot through me followed by adrenalin.

"Why do I get myself into these things?!" I asked myself as the monster's lightning narrowly missed my head just singeing my bandanna. Oh he did it now.

"You burnt my bandanna." I growled at him narrowing my eyes and tightening my fists.

"Nobody harms my bandanna." I growled then ran forward, rolled forward then kicked him under the knee, knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa! She managed to knock him over!" The weirdo in green said.

I stepped away from the monster and started to walk away. I yelped in pain as something sharp hit the bottom of my back making me collapse and black out...


	3. My baldness explained

The Other Light 3

When I woke up I was laying on a sofa in a place that looked like it belonged in a fairy tale.

"It's official. I'm dead." I said holding my baby blanket that had been laid over me. My blanket was bright orange with a silver lining round the edge.

"You're awake, good." a blonde girl who looked a couple of years older than me smiled coming into the room.

"I'm not dead?" I asked as she made her way over to me carrying a bowl and clean white cloth. She giggled with a kind smile and crouched next to me.

"No, you're not dead. I'm Clare by the way." she said dabbing the cloth into the bowl then gently dabbing my forehead. I tried to sit up but a pain shot through my back.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to lay down and rest... You were so brave to help the Rangers." Clare said then a sharp voice said.

"Foolish if you ask me." I drew my baby blanket up to my face and covered my face up to my eyes. A woman wearing a white dress with red hair entered the room carrying a book.

"You were lucky, miss, that it's only a flesh wound." she continued coming over with a stern look. Clare looked up at her and said.

"I think she was brave even if she doesn't have magic." I smiled slightly. We didn't know each other yet she was sticking up for me.

"On the contrary, Clare, only those who possess magic can pass through to the mystic world." The other woman said and I raised my eyebrows and sat up no matter how painful it was.

"What did I just tell you?" Clare told me with a warning. I gave half a smile and said.

"Sorry but I have this thing where if I lay down for too long my legs go to sleep." Clare nodded with a look that said 'Likely story'

The older woman eyed me slightly and asked.

"What's your name? None of the rangers told us when they brought you here." I lowered my blanket and ran a shaky hand over my head expecting to touch my bandanna but instead touched my bare head. I sighed slight before replying turning bright red.

"My name is Harper Pike." Clare cocked an eyebrow in a quizzical way.

"Why are you bright red?" she asked and I pulled my baby blanket over my head. I didn't want to talk about my embarrassment because that would lead to the talk about my missing hair. Not a talk I enjoyed.  
"Well, Harper, if you could uncover your head a moment we'd like to ask you some questions." I still didn't know her name but I did as she asked and she sat on the sofa a little away from me.

"Harper, why did you go to the Rangers?" She asked creasing her forehead as if she was worried that I was on a suicide mission or something.

"Well, you're probably going to think I'm crazy but when I was on my way here, Briarwood I mean, my bike broke down and I got frustrated with it and kick the front wheel. Then a guy from a cross the door asked if I needed help and he helped me fix my bike. His name is Nick Russell and he brought me to Briarwood then after his phone rang he told me to go to a shop called 'The Rockporium'. In there I browsed shelves and then this vision came up as if I was seeing it, it showed these guys in weird costumes fight this thing." I paused remembering the vision.

"Something inside me told me I needed to help them so I ran out the shop got on my bike and drove to where they were. I parked up and picked up a stone, yelled 'Oi! Freaky-face! Over here!' and threw the stone as he turn it hit him straight in the face. After that there was a bit of fighting then he singed my bandanna, where ever that is, and I kind of lost it then started to walk away. Then felt something sharp in my lower back and blacked out." I said feeling embarrassed.

Clare was looking at me as if she was shocked as hell and the other woman's face broke into a smile.

"Thank you Harper." She smiled and I was confused.

"For what?" I asked looking at her. She rested one hand on my shoulder and said.

"For helping them. They may not have won the fight but you gave them some strength to keep going." I nodded slightly then asked.

"Can I have my bandanna, please?" Clare got up and went out the room.

"I never did ask, what's your name?" I asked and her smile widened.

"My name is Udonna, you've met my niece and apprentice Clare." I smiled slightly and nodded.

"It's a nice name. Both of them are." I commented then Clare came back in with my clean bandanna. I grinned and she offered it to me. I put it on and tied it securely to my head.

"Thank you this feels much better... You're probably wondering about my baldness and why I'm so embarrassed and protective of my bandanna." I guessed and they nodded.

"Just a little curious." Clare murmured shyly. I smiled sadly and asked.

"Do you both know what lung cancer is?" They nodded and I sighed.

"Thank god I don't have to explain it." I took a deep breath trying to find the strength and will power not to cry.

"When I was seven I was diagnosed with lung cancer, I was sent to stay in a hospital near where I was living. When I was at the hospital I met four other girl who where under going the same thing just with breast cancer and we grew to be friends as we all went under chemotherapy. Our hair started to fall out and we all agreed, with help from our nurses, to shave our hair off to make it easier for us. When I was fourteen my cancer was nearly gone, I was had just had my final chemo session and when I got back to the ward to see the girls I found them dead. They were next to have the session but it was too late." Tears poured down my cheeks as I remembered them and took a shaky breath.

"I won my battle with cancer but it all seemed worthless when they lost theirs. They were my only friends and I couldn't do something to stop them from dying. My hair never grew back, I never got fostered or adopted. My life in my eyes was over." I wiped my face and called myself stupid for crying.

Udonna looked at Clare then nodded.

"Harper, where are you staying?" I sniffed and croaked.

"I have a tent on my bike that I'm camping in until I find out what happened to my family that left me by the side of the road as a baby."

Udonna pressed her lips into a straight line then said.

"You can stay here. You can help the Rangers and we can help you." I looked at her hopefully.

"You're joking, right?" I asked and she shook her head. I turned to Clare.

"Is she crazy?" I asked she shook her head too.

I smiled slightly and said.

"Thank you I just need to get my stuff from my bike-"  
"Nick already brought it and your stuff." Clare smiled and I grinned.

Hope. There is always hope...


	4. Craziness

The Other Light 4

It had been a few days since the little fiasco with the monster and the Power Rangers. I had been staying with Udonna and Clare at Rootcore, their home, and it was starting to feel like home to me.

"Harper, are you ok?" Clare asked as she found me sitting on a log in a clearing. I nodded removing my bandanna to let the warm sun wash over my head.

"This is not normal. Tell me what's wrong." Clare ordered and I sighed.

"Today is my nineteenth birthday, ok." I stated annoyed with myself. Clare gave me a confused look.

"Long story." I told her not in the mood to tell it. She nodded then smiled.

"Happy birthday Harper. If we go inside I'm sure I can-" Clare stopped then got up, putting out her hand for me to take. I took it hesitantly then she pulled me inside of Rootcore.

"Clare, what's the matter?" I asked as she brought me to the main table where a giant red egg was.

"Oh my god." I halted abruptly and stared at the egg.

"It's a-an egg! Eggs don't get that big!" I said to myself, Clare turned with a smile and said.

"It's a dragon egg silly." I shook my head and said.

"That's it. You are crazy, I'm getting my stuff and going to stay in the park." Clare's smile dropped and she protested.

"You can't leave. I like having you here and so does Udonna and the Rangers." I shook my head and started to walk to the room I had been sleeping in and packed my stuff. _They're mad, absolutely bonkers!_ I thought picking up the keys to my bike. _All of them even Nick! They're all insane! I mean who believes in magic? it's not real._ My thoughts continued as I walked out the room.

"Harper, please, don't go." Clare begged then bristled and threatened.

"If you do I'll turn you into a stickleberry." I laughed a little and said.

"Cute but sorry." I walked out of Rootcore after hearing Clare mutter some gibberish.

_Clare's POV_

_Oh bother! _I thought as I changed myself into a goat. Udonna came in and tried not to laugh.

"What were you trying to do this time child?" She asked and I huffed.

"I triiiiied to turn Hhhhharper into a stickleberry." I stated then turned myself back into me. Udonna cocked an eyebrow and asked.

"Why?" I folded my arms and explained to her what happened.

"She doesn't believe in magic. Even though she's seen it." I sighed feeling upset. Udonna creased her forehead and patted my shoulder.

"Clare, sometimes it's hard for people to believe in magic-"

"She called me crazy when I showed her the egg." I told her with a look that told her that I wanted to get Harper to believe. I couldn't lose my friend even though I didn't know her very well.

Udonna thought for a moment then left Rootcore, the Rangers came running in carrying a lamp. They gathered round the table as I moved the egg . The next thing I know there's a giant cat, a talking cat in clothes in the middle of the room.

"Is that a dragon's egg? Cause I'm hungry. Anybody say omelet?" It asked.

"Yes and does you-know-who know that you brought home a stray cat?" I asked the rangers.

"No, don't worry. I don't think we're going to keep it." Nick told me coming over.

"It's about to hatch. Better keep it warm, someone sit on it. It's uncomfortable but the only way." It told us and I started to feel uncomfortable. I looked at the egg in my arms and sighed.

"Oh boy!" Then a thought struck me.

"You haven't seen Harper have you? She left a little while ago." The Ranger shook their heads and I sighed again and told them what happened.

"If Udonna left then maybe she's gone looking for her." Chip offered and I nodded.

"Wanna help me make a nest?" They nodded and we did. I placed the egg on the nest then we took a vote.

"Who wants to sit on the egg?" Jenji, the cat, asked. No one raised their hands.

"All those who think Clare should say i." Xander said.

"I." Everyone said then I sat on the egg grumbling slightly.

"Good, good. Now, the only thing is that you can't get off the egg until it hatches." Jenji told me. I looked a little worried then asked.

"How long will that take?" Jenji thought for a moment then said.

"Well, a few minutes, a couple of days, a couple of months. Anything up to thirty to forty years." My jaw dropped and everybody started laughing.

The crystal ball bonged and everyone gathered round it while I struggled to see.

"Evil doesn't sleep. We gotta go." Nick said then they left...


	5. Baby Dragons and lockets

The Other light 5

_Udonna's POV_

I sighed to myself as I looked for Harper. She had to be some where.

"Harper why are you so stupid?! For the first time in five years you meet people who accurately give a damn about you, even if they are crazy, and you run away! You are such a coward!" Harper's voice growled angrily from a clearing a little ahead of me. I quickly walked to the clearing and found Harper on her knees punching her bag.

"You're not a coward. Not by a long shot." I told her and her head whipped round.

"Udonna!" She said tearfully surprised. She got up stuttering something as I walked over to her.

"Harper, you've proven to many people your not a coward and you certainly aren't stupid. Sure you do act rashly and have quite the temper by the looks of your bag," I paused as she turned in embarrassment as she looked at her bag and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"But I don't blame you for thinking we're crazy but I can assure you. Magic is real and we aren't crazy." Her small smile turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry but I find that-"

"Hard to believe? I know." I told her as she sat on the grass. I sat next to her and said.

"Nick found it hard to believe too. You are both very similar. Both abandoned at a young age, brought up by strangers and travelling on motorcycles looking a real home or family for a reason."

Harper hesitated then took off her bandanna and twisted it in her hands nervously.

"Udonna, can I tell you something?" She asked timidly and I nodded feeling slightly worried about her. She took a deep breath and put her bandanna on her lap then reach for the chain round her neck.

"This was left with me somewhere in the forest here inside it are some pictures of people I assume are my family. I'm going to use these pictures to try and find out what happened to them." She told me taking off the locket on the chain then putting it in my palm the she had positioned with out my knowledge.

I looked at it. It was a simple oval with a snowflake pattern embedded on it. It looked exactly like the locket I had been given by my husband that I had put round my daughter's neck before one of the other mystics took her in the opposite direction to Daggeron with my son.

"May I?" I asked running my index finger over the snowflake.

"Yeah just don't laugh at the last picture." She warned me with a shaky chuckle. I opened the open gently and inside were slides. The first of a long dark haired girl.

"Chloe." Harper whispered. The second was of a blue haired girl.

"Margaret." Another name left Harper's lips. The third and fourth were of two girls who were identical.

"Kat and Daisy." I guessed these were the girls she had made friends with that had died when she was fourteen. The next made my hands shake slightly and a lump rise in my throat. It was of a baby boy playing with a rattle like thing.

"My big brother." Harper chuckled slightly and wiped her face with a smile. I looked at the last two slides and I took a sharp in take of breath.

"Udonna? Are you alright?" Harper asked shaking my arm slightly. I coughed slightly and nodded closing the locket.

I put it back round Harper's neck then asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was you hair colour?" Harper grinned and said proudly.

"Red. My hair was naturally red. The same shade as yours accurately." I smiled and got up.

"Come on. You're coming back to Rootcore with me like it or not." I smiled as she grinned and got up grabbing her stuff, heading for her bike.

"You wanna ride or are we walking?" She asked bringing out a spare helmet.

"Walking!" I said quickly making her laugh. The laugh that I knew would grow on me. We made our way back to Rootcore, Harper pushing her bike. _It's her! she had the locket and the pictures of me, Bowen and Leanbow! _I thought smiling as an idea popped into my head. I quietly murmured the hair regrowing spell towards Harper and knew that by the time we reached Rootcore she would have a full head of hair.

"Udonna? Will Clare be ok with me coming back after I called her crazy?" Harper asked nervously. I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled happily as we arrived at Rootcore. We went inside after Harper put her bike near the entrance.

"Clare look I-" I stopped mid-sentence and step as I found Clare sitting on the dragon's egg.

"Hi Cl- Oh sweet chilli and peppers." Harper said coming to my side.

"Welcome back Udonna! Hi Harper." Clare smiled and the Rangers appeared.

"Udonna, Harper we have a surprise for you two. Close your eyes and cover them." Harper looked at me slightly frightened I returned a small smile and did as we were told.

"Can't you just tell me the surprise?" I asked as Vida took me and I guess Chip took Harper outside.

"No. So keep you eyes closed until we say you can open them." Vida said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Alright, we hope you both like pets because we have a new cat! Open your eyes!" Madison said excitedly.

I uncovered my eyes and was delighted as I saw my old friend Jenji.

"Jenji!" I said happily smiling and going to hug him.

"Udonna! You haven't aged a day!" He said happily, Xander looked at the others and said.

"I think we can keep him!" Vida nodded as I let go and said.

"I've missed you so much! Where have you been?!" Jenji took hold of my hands and said.

"Well, let me tell-" I interrupted him saying.

"Daggeron. Bowen. do you know where Bowen is?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"No. You see-" he was cut off by Clare yelling.

"Somebody help me!" We ran inside and saw Clare shaking violently on the egg. Harper was first in.

"It's gonna hatch!" Clare said falling off the egg and into Harper and everyone else. We turned and watched the egg crack revealing an adorable red and blue baby dragon. Everybody awed except from Jenji who said.

"What a waste of a perfectly good omelet." The dragon made a sort of purring noise then said.

"Mama." and looked at Clare everybody laughed but Clare looked confuse and shocked and probably surprised. I smiled then looked at Harper who was extremely pale and looked ready to pass out.

"Harper are you al- Harper!" I gasped as she fainted...


	6. Calindor

I stirred and found myself on the sofa again.

"Ow... what hit me?" I asked sitting up sleepily.

"Morning Harper." Clare said with a bright smile. I smiled sleepily and rubbed my forehead feeling something on my head. I patted it and found that I had hair on my head.

"I have hair." I said feeling light headed again. Clare nodded and then I noticed the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Who had a baby? How long have I been out?" I asked her and she giggled.

"No one had a baby and you've been out for a week. This is Fire Heart. Our baby dragon." She told me showing me the dragon the blankets. It was cute but I was freaked out.

"This can't be happening! Dragons! A-and giant cats! a-and god knows what else! This can't be right!" I said getting up and going into freaking out big time mode.

"Glad to see you're up." Madison smiled before putting a blind fold on.

"Hi Madison. This can't be happening!" I said going back to freak out mode.

"Hey guys! She's up!" Madison called into another room. The Rangers came in with Udonna and a giant cat. I turned pale again and stuttered.

"G-g-g-giant c-c-c-c-cat." I backed away slowly but Udonna stopped me and and asked.

"Do you believe now?" I gulped and said.

"I'm really freaked out right now but yeah, I believe." she smiled and asked.

"How do you feel? Any dizziness or anything?" I shook my head and asked.

"What's with the blindfold?" Madison frowned then said.

"Trust building." I bit my lip trying not to laugh and asked.

"Who's the poor sap who's going to be falling on their face?" Madison raised her hand and I broke down laughing.

"O-oh my god! I can't wait to see this!" Udonna scowled at me and said.

"You're going after." I stopped laughing and said.

"You'll have to catch me before you put me in any blindfold." Udonna and the other moved to a bigger space and Madison put the blindfold on.

"Trust is key in any team. In order to truly trust each other you must be willing to put your safety in the hands of your team mates. Are you ready Madison?" I leaned against the main table and watched as Madison nodded.

"Slowly fall forward your team will catch you." Udonna promised with a small smile. Madison fell forward and Nick and Xander caught her. Then Clare walked past the group talking to Fire Heart. The others awed and followed her as Madison fell backwards. Udonna went to catch her but she hit the ground before she could. Madison got up as I doubled over laughing.

"Oh, well there's trust for you." Madison said then Udonna shook her head heading for the group.

"Shut up Harper!" Madison snapped at me as I continued to laugh till it hurt. The crystal ball bonged and I slowly stopped laughing and got up hearing Udonna say.

"Dark magical energy is emitting from the forest." Nick turned serious and said.

"We'll check it out." They left and Clare asked Fire Heart.

"Do you need to burp little guy?" He did and covered her face in ash making her cough. I searched for my shoes but I couldn't find them.

"Where are my shoes?" I asked them and Clare asked looking guilty.

"Were they black with fur round the top?" I nodded and she cringed slightly saying.

"Fire Heart kind of ate them." My mouth dropped and Udonna shook her head.

"Great, now I gotta go into town buy some new shoes and also some new clothes because my other clothes are shrinking." I muttered walking over to the entrance to Rootcore.

"Where are you going?" Udonna asked. I turned and said.

"To buy some shoes and hopefully some other things." she looked at Clare who was now cooing over Fore Heart and said.

"I'm sure Clare has some you could borrow." Clare looked at Udonna then nodded and dragged me into her room where she gave me a pair of brown slip on shoes. I thanked her and put them on. I ran out of Rootcore and followed the Rangers until I found them fighting a guy in a weird type of armour... and getting their butts handed to them on a silver plater.

"I knew you'd follow them." Udonna said from behind me. I jumped and turned.

"I was curious and a little worried." I told her. She stepped out of our hiding place and shouted.

"Wait!" The Rangers turned and Nick told her.

"He's evil." I came out as well and Vida gave me a 'what the hell are you doing here?!' look.

"No he's not. He's an old friend." Udonna smiled walking towards the dude in the armour. There was something about him that I didn't like and didn't trust. The dude in the armour transformed into a human man and said.

"Udonna." His smile I could tell was fake but apparently Udonna thought it was real and so did the other rangers. Udonna put out her arms and said.

"Calindor." My dislike for grew as she continued.

"You haven't aged a day." I narrowed my eye at him and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"I'll explain later." He said with a slightly bow. Udonna's smile widened and introduced the rangers then me.

"The forest will forever be in your debt." He said with a bow. I opened my mouth but Madison stole my question.

"Who is this guy?" Udonna's smile grew even more and said.

"A great warrior." she then turned to him and they hugged.

"And an old friend." He continued. I rolled my eyes then turned and walked away as the rangers introduced themselves by name.

"Harper! Harper where are you going?!" Vida called after me. turned round and shrugged walking backwards.

"I don't think she likes me." Calindor said and I thought._ If only you knew, Calindor, if only you knew._ The others started for home behind me and Vida caught up with me.

"What's up? You don't seem very happy for an eighteen-"

"Nineteen." I interrupted her. She gave me a confused look and asked.

"I thought you were eighteen." I shook my head making my fringe cover my eyes again.

"It was my birthday last week. The same day as Fire Heart's." I told her picking up my pace until I was running away from them.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" She called after me but I didn't reply. I got to Rootcore and quickly went to my room. I paced then went to the main room after I couldn't help but need to tell Clare my feeling about Calindor...


	7. A surprise for all of us

"Clare I need to talk to you-" I stopped as I saw her and Calindor next to the crystal ball.

"Is everything alright Harper?" Udonna asked looking worried at me.

"Y-Yeah- I mean no- I mean sort of." I said tripping over my words. Udonna and Clare shared a worried look.

"Clare could I?" I gestured to the corridor and she nodded.

"What's up?" she asked as we entered the corridor. I twiddled my finger and said.

"I don't trust Calindor. I know I sound crazy because he's Udonna's friend but-" Clare smiled slightly and said.

"Don't worry, I don't ether. Earlier the ball was showing that they was dark magic here in Rootcore then when I looked away to get Udonna it was gone." I nodded then a thought struck me.

"Calindor... He must be the... Come on." I said and took her hand pulling her out of Rootcore. We walked for a little bit until we found a log.

"Calindor must be the source of dark magic." I told her as it all made sense to me and by the look Clare was giving me it made sense to her.

"He was where the dark magic appeared in the forest and he is the newest person in Rootcore so he... we must tell Udonna!" Clare said then we started running towards Root core when we crash into a new creature. We scream and so did he but then Clare said.

"Oh Phineas it's you." He looked uncomfortable.

"He's back." He said and then he went on about eating stickleberries.

"What's wrong?" He asked then we explained about Calindor.

"I don't trust Calindor." He said and I asked.

"You know him?" He nodded and explained.

"Long ago he betrayed the Mystic Force." Clare nodded then asked.

"How do you know that?" Phineas told us that he was there and that Calindor had zapped Daggeron, don't know who that was, with dark magic and we were off like a shot.

"We've got to tell Udonna before-" I stopped trying not to think of the worst. I slowed getting a stitch.

"You go ahead I'll catch up." I told her breathing heavily. She ran ahead and I caught my breath ten minutes later.

"I need to stop using my bike and started running." I made a mental note out loud then started running again until I got inside Rootcore and found a live mummy zapping Udonna's book then found Udonna and Clare encased in dark shadows. I rolled up my sleeves and said.

"You messed with the wrong people, buddy." The mummy turned and saw me.

"Harper! Run!" Clare yelled to me and Udonna looked stunned to see me. I raised my fists and threatened.

"Let my friends go before I beat the living tar out of you." My voice was a menacing growl as he shot a shadow at me. I cart wheeled away and taunted.

"Is that the best you can do, bandage boy?" he shot another and I put my gymnastics into use.

"Ha ha missed me." I taunted him getting closer with each jump or somersault until I was close enough to land a kick at his thy. He fell back slightly then shot a spell at me. I braced myself for impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that I had extended my hand and created protective barrier around myself.

"How is that possible?!" The mummy asked then was blasted off his feet. The spell on Udonna and Clare was gone and I looked at the entrance and saw the rangers and a handsome dude.

"Daggeron!" Udonna sighed in relief.

"Calindor!" Daggeron said but Calindor snapped.

"I'm known as Imperious now." I was shaking slightly out of fear and relief. Fear because of what I had just done and relief because someone had come to help. Daggeron prepared himself to fight but Imperious said.

"This is no the place, we will meet again. Next time I'll finish you off for good." with that a purple patten formed above his head then sank down transporting him somewhere else. I took a deep breath and tugged my top down to cover my stomach. Udonna placed her hand on Daggeron's shoulder and they hugged.

"You alright, Harper? We saw what you did with the shield thing." Vida asked seeing me shake. I nodded and kept breathing deeply.

"I'm fine just a little shaky. I think I'll go lie down." I said heading for my room.

"Harper! Harper wait!" Clare called after me. I stopped just outside my room as she jogged over to me.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked but I just shrugged and rubbed my arms trying to get rid of the goose bumps. She smiled then hugged me.

"Thank you for helping Udonna and I." I laughed shakily and said.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you and the others." Her smile grew as she let go and took my hand.

"Come on. Udonna wants to see if you're alright... and Daggeron wants to meet you." she said and pulled me back into the main room where I was pulled into a near bone crushing hug by Udonna. I was surprised but patted her back as gently as I could while trying to breath.

"Udonna, she can't breath." Clare told her and Udonna let go and asked.

"Are you alright? Do you feel ill? Are you hurt?" I smiled slightly and told her.

"Udonna for the love of god calm down. I'm fine just a little surprised and a bit tired." Chip grinned and said.

"Harper that was amazing how did you do that?" I smiled at him and said.

"I have no clue but I think I finally believe." The rangers laughed with me and Clare while Udonna still looked worried and Daggeron looked confused. I shook my head and put out my hand to him.

"I'm Harper, nice to meet you Daggeron." I smiled at him as he shook my hand saying.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harper and thank you for helping Udonna and Clare." Clare looked a little embarrassed and Udonna still looked worried but the corners of her mouth twitched.

"Is that a smile I see, Udonna?" I asked her and she cracked. Udonna and Daggeron went outside to talk while I grabbed my jacket and asked.

"Anyone want a ride back to 'The Rockporium'?" Chip, Xander, Vida and Madison put their hands up and I said.

"Come on Madison. Think of it as an apology for me laughing when you fell on your back this morning." She put on the extra helmet and we got on my bike and I got her to the Rockporium in one piece...


	8. Promises

It had been a few days since Daggeron had come back to us and I was starting to regret my bit of magic. My left arm that had cast the magic had started giving me grief. It would be alright one minute then it would start feeling like an electric current was passing through it. I was tinkering with my bike when my arm tensed and the pain shot through it.

"Gah!" I said and dropped the spanner to rub my arm. The pain stopped for a little bit so I gave up tinkering and went inside where I saw the rangers and Xander looking disgruntled.

"What's up?" I asked rubbing my arm again. Xander walked past me and Nick told me.

"He failed in broom training." I cringed and said.

"Not good." The other agreed with me then Jenji asked.

"What's up with your arm?" I looked at it and saw that it was a little pink. I shrugged and walked to my room to get cleaned up. After I had cleaned up I went to get a drink and found Udonna in the kitchen.

"Hi." I said thinking about my arm.

"Harper what happened to your arm?!" she asked coming over to me. I looked at it and saw that it had turned pitch black.

"Oh my god!"I squeaked covering my mouth with my other hand.

"It must of happened the other day. When Imperious attacked and I made that barrier." I squeaked prodding my arm. Udonna stopped me prodding it then cast a charm getting rid of the darkened charm. I sighed and said.

"I think I need to stop jumping into fights." Udonna smiled slightly then patted my shoulder and left. I made myself a drink then walked into the main room and found her playing peek-a-boo with Fire Heart. I laughed and walked past them. I stopped then said.

"Udonna," She looked at me. I covered my eyes then uncovered them saying.

"Peek-a-boo!" I laughed as she tutted me and Xander came in carrying a tree. He had been in a bad mood ever since Daggeron started training the Rangers and on one occasion me. I left then walked into Daggeron.

"Daggeron! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" I started but smiled kindly and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You were in deep thought but now I have something to ask you." He paused as I nodded putting my cup in the windowsill.

"Would you like to try some hand-to-hand combat training? and because of what you did the shield spell if I asked Udonna would you like to learn how to use magic?" I was stunned. Daggeron, The Solaris Knight, wanted to train me in hand-to-hand combat. I nodded smiling like an idiot then hugged him tightly saying.

"Yes! Thank you Daggeron! Thank you!" Then I realised what I was doing and let go apologising. He merely smiled then left me in the corridor as giddy as a school girl. Clare came out of her room and asked.

"What's got into you?" I told her what Daggeron asked me. She grinned and shook her head. I picked up my cup went into my room to find Fire Heart sitting next to my bed.

"Hey little guy. What you doing in here?" I asked him putting my cup down and picking him up. He made his adorable purring noise and I took him back into the main room.

"You got lonely again huh?" I asked him putting in his nest. He nodded and I gave him a small smile.

"I know how you feel. But now we're not alone. We've got Clare and Udonna, Daggeron and Jenji and the Rangers. I've only been in Briarwood a few weeks and now I've got the most amazing friends, and I've got you, you little firespot." I said then started to tickle him under his right wing. He made a sort of laughing sound then sneezed, sending fire at me. I ducked in time, luckily dodging the idea of a new hairdo.

"Harper!" I jumped at the sound of a sharp voice shouting my name.

"Here!" I said standing at attention. Udonna came into sight looking stern. I relax slightly and bowed my head feeling guilty for some reason. Fire Heart nudged my hand and I patted his head gently.

"Harper, Daggeron spoke to me about teaching you about magic and about him teaching you combat. Why didn't you asked me yourself?" I twiddled my fingers, a nervous habit, and said.

"I didn't know how to ask. I mean I'm not good at these things and I got nervous then a little bit scared and I just didn't." Udonna raised my head and told me softly.

"Don't be scared to ask me anything. Same goes for asking Clare and Daggeron. Now, why don't you go into Briarwood, give your newly fixed bike a test run." I nodded then headed outside...

* * *

Sorry, guys but I ran out of ideas for this chapter I promise the next one will be better.


	9. The Voice

The Other Light 9

It had been about a month after the promises Udonna and Daggeron had made and I was in Briarwood walking in the park.

"Looks like a fine day for harvesting your life force." A green woman in armour cackled as she appeared with a group of Hidiacs. I gulped and started to run like the other people in the park. I was cornered by five Hidiacs as the woman grabbed hold of a man and ripped out a shadow I guessed was his life force. then a spider like creature appeared and wrapped a web round the life force and absorbed it.

"Oh my god." I gulped as the man fell to his knees. I took off my jacket, tied it round my waist then prepared myself to fight the five Hidiacs in front of me. Then Solaris Knight and the other Rangers arrived as I kicked on Hidiac in the stomach sending him flying.

"Harper!" Xander yelled running over to me as a Hidiac grabbed my arm and flipped me onto my back. I span on the ground and knocked the Hidiac on the ground and kicked him away.

"Glad you could join the party!" I yelled to Xander as we took down the last Hidiac that had surrounded me.

"No!" I heard Chip yelled. I whipped my head round and saw him fighting the green woman.

"Chip!" I yelled towards him as he was knocked to the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked kneeling next to him with the others.

"Yeah but these people aren't. I couldn't save them." He said and I helped him standing with the help of Daggeron.

"You tried your best." He stated as we fell to the ground again. He may not look like it but Chip was heavy.

"But it wasn't good enough!" Chip said punching the ground. We took him back to Rootcore where we started to looking for anything that could help those people. I on the other hand went to my room to sort out the bruise the Hidiacs had given me silently...

_Daggeron's POV_

Harper hadn't been herself for the past month and I was starting to worry about her. I walked into the main room and found Chip.

"Chip, we're doing everything we can to help those people. This isn't you're fault." I told him as we walked down the small steps towards Jenji, Vida, Nick and Fire Heart.

"Yes it is! I was supposed to protect them and I blew it!" He snapped back angrily walking off. I joined the small group and watched Jenji feeding Brussels Sprouts to Fire Heart.

"He sure is hungry." Vida commented.

"Maybe you're feeding him too much." Nick suggested as Udonna entered the room with a smile.

"Well, I've always found best is to give a dragon all he wants to eat," She paused looking at our expressions.

"Before he wants to eat you." Jenji started panicking as he said.

"Uh, yikes! Open wide!" Then he threw the sprouts over Fire Heart making him jump back and us laugh.

Suddenly Nick clutched his head yelping in agony as he staggered away from us.

Vida and I followed him and I asked.

"What's wrong?" He breathed deeply before answering.

"It's Koragg. He wants to fight you." I grimaced as Jenji asked.

"Fight Koragg?" I nodded.

"Very well. Tell him to meet me in the Twilight dimension." I said and started to walk away but Udonna put her hand on my shoulder and said.

"Be careful. Koragg is a fierce warrior." I turned to her and saw the worry and concern in her eyes.

"I can handle him. Remember, I was taught by the best." I said remembering my teacher. Then I stamped my train card and left the rangers to their job...

_Harper's POV_

I sat in the corner of my room trying to block out the voice in my head.

"_**Unwanted... unloved by all...**" _I recognised the voice as soon as it had started a month ago. Imperious was talking to me.

"Harper? Are you ok?" Clare asked cautiously. I hugged my knees tighter to me and rocked back and forth trying to stop crying and stop hearing the voice.

"Harper?" Clare asked kneeling next to me, gently place her hand on my shoulder.

"It hurts... Why can't I make it stop?" I asked her mindlessly. Clare watched me for a moment then got up and ran out the room.

"_**A regret by those you call friends... worthless...**" _The names continued and with each letter the pain grew until it was unbearable. Seconds later I was curled up in a tiny ball giving in to the pain, to the hurt, to worthlessness and to the regret. Clare returned on her own and sat next to me and tried to calm me down.

"Udonna hurry." Clare would mutter from time to time until the White Sorceress arrived.

"Clare, what's the matter with her?" Udonna asked kneeling down next to us. Clare being her normal self said.

"I-I don't know! I found rocking back and forth like a loony and she was saying something hurt and she asked why she couldn't make it stop." Udonna looked at me in my tiny little ball and gently rubbed my back.

"Clare go check on Fire Heart, I'll stay with Harper and try and find out what's wrong." Udonna whispered to her niece. Clare left reluctantly and Udonna whispered in a motherly way.

"It's alright little one. Tell me what's wrong." She kept rubbing my back soothingly as I whispered.

"It hurts... It hurts so much... He says horrible things..." Udonna looked concerned and asked.

"Who? Who says horrible things?" I looked up at her and took a couple of deep breaths before breathing his name.

"Imperious." Udonna froze then gathered me close to her and whispered.

"That spell on your arm... I thought I got rid of it." I bit my lip to stop my scream as he spoke again.

"**_You are pathetic! Running to a safe haven rather than fighting!_**" I gripped my arms tightly as Udonna asked.

"How long has this been going on for?" I took a deep breath and whispered.

"A month. It hasn't been this bad." Udonna resumed rubbing my back as I whispered.

"Udonna I-" I chocked on my words then tried again.

"Udonna I have to do something." She looked confused so I explained.

"I have to find Imperious and make him stop this-"

"No! I won't let you! You could be killed! You're not strong enough yet to face Imperious." She told me sternly then softened and asked.

"Does it hurt any more?" I shook my head and she got up steadying me then walking with me to the main room where we saw the rangers.

"Harper! Clare told us what happened. Are you alright?" Vida asked as Udonna helped me down the steps.

"I'm fine. Udonna, I'm fine you don't have to help me." I smiled with a chuckle reverting back to my old self.

"Thank god she's back!" Chip cheered going to hug me. I hugged him back and asked.

"How you feeling? Still got your souls?" I asked preparing the punch line.

"They're on the bottom of my feet." Everyone chorused and I folded my arms.

"No fair! That's my punch line!" Everybody laughed...


	10. Growing a rose

The Other Light 10

A few weeks after Chip had his run in with a soul spector and me hearing Imperious talk, we, the rangers and I, sat at the main table and listen to one of Jenji's stories. I had fallen asleep after the first five minutes of the story it was that boring!

"There I stood face-to-face with the dreaded pirate Half-Nose despite having my paws tied and being made to walk the plank-"

"You freed yourself and beat him with your sword." Chip guessed. He was the only one listening and getting into it.

"I had no sword." Jenji told him and I shifted in my sleep. He continued.

"I was only armed with my cunning, my bravery and a little trick I picked up in Cat-mando. I like to call it my Super Cat Attack!" Nick got and asked sceptically.

"Super Cat Attack?" Then the unmistakeable sound of Clare's tapping feet met our ears and she came in squealing.

"He roared! Fire Heart just roared for the first time!" Everybody awed and ran over to them apart from me who was still asleep.

"But I wasn't finished." Jenji protested hopelessly. I shifted again in my sleep and mumbled.

"I don't wanna go..." As Xander asked Clare what the roar was like and she mimicked the roar.

"Then he let out a little puff of smoke." She said as the rangers awed. Jenji started grumbling about Fire Heart as I shifted once more then fell out of my chair. The rangers turned as I opened my eyes and looked round.

"What happened?" I asked getting up.

"You fell asleep listening to Jenji's story then fell out of the chair." Vida told told me and I nodded brushing down my new skirt.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed." I yawned but Clare shook her head and said.

"You've got a lesson with Udonna in five minutes so go get yourself ready." She turned and left with Fire Heart. I stuck my tongue out at her as she left and the rangers went to work. I sighed and went to go get ready for my lesson. The combat lessons were easy apart from one or to scratches but the magic lessons normally ended up with something on fire or buried under five feet of snow.

"Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah because you were scared stiff when you faced Imperious." I mumbled to myself as I picked up my book from my room then shifted through the pages until I was found by Udonna.

"Ready, Harper?" She asked briskly. I shrugged and she tapped my shoulder saying.

"You'll never get far with an attitude like that." I shuddered at her words as a chill ran over me. Something wasn't right.

"Harper? Harper are you listening to me?" Udonna snapped at me. My eyes snapped opened and I saw Udonna looking bad tempered.

"Something's not right." I told her then the Rangers came running in.

"Great an audience." I mumbled as Udonna told me to try and grow a flower in a flower pot. _This is going to go up in flames._ I thought as I cleared my throat and said.

"Athas Bathone." Nothing happened.

"Try again." Udonna said patiently.

"Athas Bathone!" A red rose grew out of the pot and I grinned laughing slightly but then the pot cracked and the flower petals started to burn out of thin air.

"Get down!" I said as the flower burnt down into the soil then the plant pot exploded. The rangers had hidden behind the main table like me but Udonna was covered in mud. I whimpered and hit my head on the table repeatedly, saying.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" The rangers patted my back sympathetically.

"I'm never going to get it right!" I said as Vida held my head still. Udonna vanished the mud off of herself then said.

"I'll go find another pot." As she left she patted my shoulder.

"I'm a doomed girl." I muttered bowing my head. Udonna quickly came back in saying.

"Fire Heart's gone." The rangers nodded then left to find him. I sighed and said.

"Told you so." She scowled at me then helped me practise the spell. I spent the rest of the day practising the spell...

(After Jenji and Fire Heart were found)

I laughed in triumph as I finally grew a rose in a flower pot with out it exploding or burning.

"Udonna! Ha ha! I did it!" I grinned running out of Rootcore and found her looking very serious with Daggeron and Phineas.

"Oh sorry. I'll just..." I said feeling like I had interrupted an important conversation. I quickly turned and headed for the opening again.

"No, it's alright Harper. We were just talking. what did you do?" Daggeron smiled and I smiled slightly.

"I finally grew a rose in a pot with it burning or exploding." Daggeron grinned and congratulated me, Phineas did the same but Udonna looked troubled.

"Everything alright Udonna?" I asked worrying about her. She nodded then put on a fake smile to try and throw me off her troubles.

"Lets see then." She smiled. We bade Phineas goodbye then entered Rootcore and found my rose in it's pot. Daggeron patted my back then left to find Jenji. I took my chance and asked.

"Udonna, what's wrong? and don't say nothing because I know there is." She sighed slightly and asked with genuine curiosity.

"How did you know there was something wrong?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"It was the smile. It was fake. I've seen more than my fair share of fake smiles and can tell the difference. Now, tell me or I'll turn you into a hamster." She chuckled as I leant against the table next to my rose.

"What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room." I nodded as I recognised the serious tone in her voice.

"I have just found out that my son is alive in the human world." She confessed my eyes widened. _Back up a minute! Udonna has a son?! _I thought stunned and surprised.

"Ok." I said then left to go to bed...


	11. On the sidelines

The Other Light 11

It was just another normal day at home. The boys, Nick, Chip and Xander, were playing chess using magic, Clare was cleaning and I wasn't sure what Udonna was doing. I trudged into the room still in my pyjamas, hair a mess and nose blocked.

"What's up with you?" Nick asked looking away from the chess board with a lazy smile.

"Hi Nick, nice to see you too. Me? I have a stinking cold!" I said sarcastically with a glare. The boys put up their hands in surrender and went back to playing chess.

"What are you doing up if you have a cold?" Udonna asked not looking away from what she was doing.

"I got up to see if Vida or Madison were here but they're not so I'm going back to bed." I told her sleepily.

"Why do you need to see Vida or Madison?" Chip asked turning to face me.

"I need one of their opinions on something." I told him then turned to leave.

"What's wrong with mine or Clare's opinion?" Udonna asked sounding slightly annoyed. I yawned covering my mouth then said.

"No offence, Udonna, but I think your opinion on the subject might be a bit old fashioned and I don't think Clare's had any experience on the subject." The boys stifled their laughter as I left the room. Today was a special day for me and I was ill. _Just my luck!_ Today was the anniversary of when I was found.

"Right, what to do." I muttered to myself. The options were go back to sleep, get dressed and just deal with it or play on it. I chose the second option. I got changed into a knee length skirt and a long sleeved top and put my hair up into a pony tail. I picked up my books, five of them, and walked outside.

"I thought you were going back to bed?" Udonna asked as I walked into the room.

"I changed my mind. Ill or not I have some things to do today anyway." I said not really paying attention to her or anyone else but the book I had opened as I placed the others on the main table. Clare came over and asked.

"Are you alright? Apart from your cold." I nodded not really listening as I started to read the open book.

"Are you even listening to me?" Clare asked and I nodded.

"What did I say then?" She asked testing me.

"You asked me if I was alright." I muttered distractedly. My mind was searching for something. A key of sorts to sooth the nagging part in the back of my head.

"Harper, what were you going to ask Vida or Madison?" Clare asked as Udonna left the room and I closed the first book.

"I was going to ask for their opinions on a subject that you may not have covered with Udonna." I stated opening a new book. She sat next to me and looked at the spines of the books in the pile.

"Why have you got books on myths and legends?" I froze momentarily then asked.

"Do you ever get that feeling in the back of your mind that your missing something? That it's right in front of you but you can't see it?" she nodded looking curious.

"I feel as if there's something missing. Some piece of information that's missing from my life. I need to find out what it is some I can stop that nagging part." I told her and I felt something shoot up my spine to my head. Just then Udonna came back in and Clare went back to cleaning.

"Brushing up on your reading, Harper?" She asked and I shrugged. I didn't really want to talk but if I was going to stay in that room where the table was then I'd have to one way or another. The doors opened and in came the rangers.

"Chip! Are you alright?" Udonna asked stopping whatever she was doing. I looked up and saw each ranger covered in bruises and marks.

"Yeah, just a little banged up." He said as Xander helped him sit on the steps where Udonna joined him.

"I don't get it. we have this powerful genie and we never ask him for help." Vida complained and I decided not to ask her my question yet.

"It would make things easier." Her sister commented. The ball bonged showing evil was in the city.

"Well?" Nick asked and Udonna looked at them.

"Jenji is not the answer. Rest up, Chip, we'll need you. The rest of you follow me." Daggeron told them and I closed the book.

"Let me go with you. I could help-"

"No. You're not ready." Udonna and Daggeron chorused as I offered to help. They left and I sighed feeling worthless. I couldn't help the rangers, I couldn't help Udonna and Clare, I couldn't do anything!

"I know you're think I'm being harsh and unfair, Harper, but I promise as soon as you are ready you can go with them." Udonna told me as she tended to Chip.

"I never get to do anything..." I muttered under my breath as I opened the same book then close it with a snap and some uncalled for force.

"Sometimes, Harper, it's best to stay out of the fight." Chip said then left with out Udonna realising. I clenched my teeth and tried with all my might to not rip the book in my hands in half. Everyone was starting to sound like the care workers who always degraded me when I was in care. Not something I wanted to be reminded of.

"Harper, are you alright? You've turned bright red." Udonna asked coming to my side. I put the book down and muttered through clenched teeth.

"I'm fine." Then got up swiftly and left Rootcore.

"They all treat me as if I'm a kid! I'm nineteen for crying out loud! I've taken care of myself for years and now I'm being treated like I'm a ten year old who's too young to do something but old enough to do something else!" I grumbled kicking a stone as I walked through the forest.

"**_You're right. They treat you as if you're a child, why stay and watch from the side lines when you could leave and__ fight?_**" Imperious asked in my head making it throb.

"_What do you want Imperious?!"_ I mentally growled at him.

"_**To know why you stay and watch? If you met me by the stream I'll give you a taste of what it's like to** **fight.**_" He said and I went to meet him by the stream.

When I reached him, he was standing with his fan clutched in his hand watching me.

"I'm here. Like you said you would be." I told him still full of anger from the conversation back at Rootcore. He smirked then with a swift flick of his wrist I was bound in some sort of dark magic. I struggled against it as I growled.

"What is this, Imperious?! What are you doing?!" He cackled then cast a spell transporting us to the underworld...


	12. My bad experience

The Other Light 12

I landed with a thump on the floor of a pit then was grabbed by a number of Hidiacs.

"Let go! Let go of me!" I growled kicking the Hidiacs as I tried to free myself. Imperious took his place upon his throne then said in a high and mighty voice.

"Welcome to the Underworld, young one. I'd like to introduce you to Necrolai and Koragg." At her name the Queen of the vampires stepped forwards and cackled.

"Nice to see you, pest." I surged against my captors in an attempt to get free then attack her but to no avail. Then a figure in purple armour came forwards and asked.

"So you are the witch who stopped Imperious?" I felt something warm and familiar about him so I was civil and nodded. He turned and taunted Imperious.

"Beaten by a mere child-"

"I'm not a child! I'm nineteen!" I snapped at him civilly. He growled at me but I didn't flinch.

"Growl all you want Koragg. I'm not afraid of you." I told him coldly. He grunted then stomped off. Imperious chuckled then brought me before a hole in the centre of the room making my head sear in pain.

"Now to introduce you to the Master." He said kneeling before the hole. I stood sneering down at the eye that had appeared in the hole then red lightning shot out of the eye burning pain through every cell in my body. I screamed in pain then crumpled to the floor next to Imperious.

"Maybe you'll be a bit more civil next time you're near the Master." Imperious chuckled amused by my pain. I growled at him then black shadows rose from the eye. I backed away quickly knowing what the shadows meant.

"N-no!" I stuttered as the shadows swarmed round me then entered my body filling me with an evil power greater anything I'd ever known. I could feel the Master's power flowing through my body like my blood.

"What is your bidding, Master?" I asked kneeling in front of him.

"**_Welcome. Go and destroy the rangers, my young__ Icest._**" I nodded and left for the surface world. Apparently my new name was Icest, I had no idea why until I walked through the forest and reached a clearing where I was found by the rangers.

"Harper? What are you doing here? It's not safe." Nick said lowering his magic staff. I gave him a forced smile then said.

"You right on one thing Nick. It's not safe... for you." They looked at each other before I raised my hand and sent five sets of dark lightning at them. I laughed cruelly at their pain then clicked my fingers transforming into a form I didn't know I possessed. I looked like Koragg but I was black and had no shield and no wolf heads on my shoulders.

"No!" Vida and Madison chorused. I cocked my head and asked.

"What's the matter girls? Scared?" I smirked as they got up and ran at me. I drew my sword and swiped sending a dark strike at them. It hit each other them square in the chest. I laughed maniacally and lowered my sword. _What are you doing?! They're your friends! _My good self screamed at me inside my head. I groaned slightly as she screamed._ If you destroy them then that will make you no better than Imperious!_ The next thing that happened was that I was blasted off my feet by Chip and Daggeron who had joined the fray. I groaned got up.

"Welcome to the party Solaris Knight." I growled at him and raised my sword. Nick came running at me so I ran at him and swung my sword as it clashed with his.

"Why are you doing this?!" He asked trying to push my sword away.

"I'm doing this for the master!" I hissed at him pushing his sword backwards with him then slashed his chest twice.

"You're better then him, Harper!" Xander yelled at me as he used his axe to create a crack in the ground heading for me. I sent another dark strike at them unaware that Chip was behind me.

"Harper!" He yelled I turned and he shot me three times with his cross bow. I yelped in pain and fell backwards. I hadn't expected that. Especially from Chip. As I hit the ground my armour vanished.

"No!" I groaned then struggled to my feet.

"Give up!" Vida ordered but I grabbed my sword that hadn't vanished then raised it. _Don't do it! Do you want to be like Imperious and Koragg and the others?!_

"No... No." I said shaking my head as I answered out loud. Then out of nowhere I dropped my sword and felt my body throb as the dark magic left my body and I collapsed. I groaned knowing I would be in serious trouble if I made it back to Rootcore.

"We better get her to Udonna." Daggeron said helping me up. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"No..." I whispered but they didn't listen. They took me back to Rootcore and that's when my feeling became reality...


	13. Dark wish part I

The Other Light 13

_Clare's POV_

The Rangers returned with Daggeron and Harper looking tired and worn out.

"She was-"

"We know, we watched." Udonna told them as Daggeron put Harper on the sofa.

"I'm... I'm fi...ne." Harper muttered trying get up but I kept her on the sofa with a scowl.

"Harper-" Udonna started but then the others had to leave to fight two of the Barbarian Beasts. I held Harped on the sofa as she struggled against my grip.

"Clare let go!" she ordered still struggling.

"Harper calm down!" I begged her and she stopped.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Udonna asked her sternly.

"Do you want the honest answer or a little white lie?" She asked us.

"Honest." We chorused. She sighed through her nose then said.

"I was just walking looking to cool off when Imperious started talking to me and told me to meet him by the stream and I got curious and went and got taken to the Underworld where I met Koragg, Necrolai and the Master. The Master gave me dark magic and I lost control of myself and you know the rest." I froze staring at her. I looked at Udonna. She was as stunned as I was.

"Can you please stop staring at me? It's unnerving." She asked and we blinked.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked horrified. Harper folded her arms and shook her head.

"You sure?! One of the reasons we don't let you go and fight with the rangers is because we're scared that you'd do something reckless like that!" I flipped losing my temper which is really hard to do.

"Reckless?! You think what I did was reckless?!" Harper asked standing up and squaring up to me.

"Girls-"

"What I did wasn't reckless! It was me following my gut! And I know for a fact that that is what you would of done." She told me and I bristled.

"I wouldn't of done that! I would of ignored him and come back home! I'm completely different from you!" I hissed at her now starting to wish my hand weren't shaking so much.

"How?! How are you different from me?!" Harper asked turning a brighter red than before.

"My parents didn't leave me by the side of a road when I was a baby!" I growled and I knew then when the colour drained from her face and the tears sprang in her eye that I had gone too far.

"That was too far Clare." She stated calmly before turning and heading for her room. All the fight washed out of me then the rangers and Daggeron returned and told us that Jenji had been captured by the two barbarian beast.

"They captured him?!" Udonna asked not daring to believe her ears.

"There really was nothing else we could do." Nick told her calmly.

"So you relied on Jenji?" Udonna asked and Xander answered.

"We really had no other choice."

"Now they've captured him." Madison paused choosing her words carefully.

"They can wish for anything." She finished and Chip spoke in morbid wonder.

"I wonder what they'll wish for?" Daggeron spoke next.

"We must prepare for the worst." The Rangers nodded then left to head back to the human world. I sat on the sofa and rubbed my face. Then the crystal ball started showing dark magic all over the world.

"Udonna, what's happening?" Daggeron asked urgently as I looked up and saw the ball.

"It's like the world has turned pure evil." She stated in morbid surprise.

"I have never seen anything like this!" She continued as Harper came in. Smoke started to spread out of the ball in two different directions. One in Daggeron's and the other in Harper's.

"What's going-" Harper started then I screamed as Daggeron started to dissolve in to smoke.

"Daggeron!" Udonna shocked.

"Udonna!" Harper squeaked as the smoke started to dissolve her.

"Harper!" I said then a bright light hovered over her then she vanished. I took a step towards the place that Harper had been standing but Udonna wrapped her arms round me protectively pulling me backwards as she kept her eyes on the smoke. I had never been more afraid in my life and what made matters worse was that I didn't even get to tell Harper I was sorry...


	14. Dark wish part II

The Other Light 14

I had my eyes shut. I had my legs bound and I was gagged.

"Wha uh ell?" I asked through my gag. I opened my eyes and looked round. I was in a see through glass box big enough for me to stand and move about but that was pretty difficult. I pulled out my gag and tried to free my legs. Success! I had freed my legs but the door of my glass box was open and stood in the door way was a figure dressed completely in black. Even their face was cover.

"Who are you? Where I am? What do you want from me?" I asked using one of the sides of the box to stand.

"I am Objectus of the Tribunal of Magic and you are in our dimension." He said in a deep, almost rumbling, voice. I gulped thinking,_ Uh-oh._ 'Uh-oh' was right as I sent up a small prayer as he stepped towards me and created a chain from the binds on my hands to his hand then he tugged harshly on the rope and I nearly tripped over. I growled and tugged on the rope moving Objectus closer enough for me to kick him in the stomach. He growled then wrapped the rope round one arm then kicked me in the face cutting my lip. He landed with his feet on both sides of the rope so my reaction was pull on the rope. It straightened and flipped him onto his back.

"There was no need to pull so hard." I hissed at him as he got up and took me out of the box. The name 'Tribunal of Magic' rang a bell in my head then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The Tribunal of Magic were the ones who ensured that there was magic in the world. _Damn it! _I thought as it dawned on me that I had just attack one of them. He brought me into a place that looked like it was outside, green grass, blue sky then it was like Greek moulding on a temple of sorts in front of me.

"Welcome, Ileana daughter of Fire and Snow." a woman's voice said coming from a figure dress completely in white like Objectus not showing any skin what so ever.

"Um... Hi and I'm not Ileana, I'm Harper." I said confused about how she could get me confused with some other girl.

"No, you are Ileana. Objectus! Unbound her." a male voice said calmly from the figure in red. Objectus untied me then took his place on the red figure's right. I scratched the back of my neck and rubbed my wrists.

"Thank you." I said softly. I stood tall and proud as they surveyed me then introduced themselves. The woman in white spoke first.

"I'm Truella." I nodded to her with a small smile.

"I am Absencetus." The man in red said then with a wave of one arm, I was being pulled in their direction. I dug my bare heels into the ground and refused to move.

"She has a strong will." Truella said and I could tell there was a smile hidden.

"Stubborn more like." Objectus grumbled and I glared at him.

"There is nothing wrong with being stubborn." I growled at him.

"And a temper. Her father's if I'm not mistaken." Truella murmured then Absencetus snapped his fingers and I was behind them in a glass box again.

"Not again!" I complained hitting one side of the box. Truella came over to the box and said.

"It's only for a moment." I nodded hearing the honesty in her voice. They vanished then my prayer was answered as my friends appeared from a pool at the farest end of the room. I sighed happily then called.

"Nick! Chip! Xander! Madison! Vida over here!" I was grinning at them but they were looking serious and appeared not to have heard me.

"Guys! Over here!" I yelled thumping the facing side to get their attention. Still nothing. Then the three of the Tribunal of Magic appeared again and Truella spoke.

"You are the first to reach the Tribunal of Magic in three centuries." She congratulated them. Then Objectus grumbled.

"And you are wasting our time as well as yours." I growled at him promising myself to kick him in the stomach again because nobody talks to my friends like that.

"They have made it this far," Absencetus paused taking in my friends expressions. _Thank god! A voice of reason._ I thought as he continued.

"They are entitled to be heard. Speak." Xander stepped forward saying.  
"Hi! The name's Xander-" But he was cut off by Objectus drawling.

"Enough. We do not care about a name. Why are you here?" I was making more promises to myself as Nick spoke.

"Well, er, to cut to the chase. There's this bad guy, Imperious, who stole our genie and made him grant a wish. He wished that the Power Rangers never existed." He explained and I shrieked.

"WHAT?!" As Nick had been talking him and the others had been walking forwards.

"You are the Power Rangers?" Truella asked curiously. _Thank you, Truella! Someone who won't be on my black list!_

"Yeah, I'm yellow, he's red. This is-" Chip started but was cut off by Objectus.

"Enough. Go home! There is nothing we can do for you." I was all for trying to break the glass box and kicking Objectus's butt then the question struck me. What if they really can't do anything?

"Wait. Wait a second!" Nick said halting them.

"We were told you could reverse a genie's wish." He told them and hope sprang in me.

"We can-"

"But we won't! Go!" Objectus growled interrupting Truella. He was starting to get on my nerves then.

My friends looked heart broken.

"No... No! Don't give up! Please!" I begged them. They turned to leave but Absencetus called.

"Wait!" They stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why is it that you want this wish reversed?" He asked and I mentally thanked him. Vida turned properly and said.

"Because our magic has been taken away from us and dark magic now rules the world." I sank to my knees and stared at them tears brimming my eyes.

"No..." I whispered.

"So, your world still had magic?" Objectus asked slowly.

"Yeah but it's dark and evil and icky." Chip said making me laugh slightly._  
_

"We do not judge good or evil magic. We just ensure that there is magic." I looked at him for a moment then pounded my fist on the glass shouting.

"I thought you were the voice of reason!" My friends looked disgusted.

"Ok, guys, you can't seriously say that dark, evil magic is the same as having good, wondrous magic." Xander said getting involved.

"No! It isn't, you see." Truella said and I smiled tearfully at her.

"I'm curious. Just how was your genie stole?" Objectus asked making me curious as to how Jenji was captured. Nick looked at the others then said.

"We had been in battle after battle. We were tired, we asked Solaris to use his genie and when he did; Jenji was captured." My mouth hit the floor as I started at them in shock.

"And who was responsible for this lose?" Objectus asked and Nick lost it.

"No one! No one was responsible! Sometimes things just happen!" Absencetus stepped in and requested calmly that Nick reclaimed his temper. Truella intervened and said.

"I think it would be best if we changed the subject." Then she pondered and asked.

"What would you do if we were to grant the reversal of the wish?" Madison spoke out for the first time since they arrived and said.

"We would go back and fight the darkness and restore the world to the way it was. And there would be colour and laughter and people could be free." Nick continued from her.

"And Toby would have his store back and people could listen to music." Vida continued.

"And Udonna would have Rootcore!" I swallowed a painful lump in my throat. Any thought of Udonna made me think of Clare and any thought of Clare made me think about the argument we had.

"And we's have out dragon back." Xander picked up.

"And I'd have my cape back!" Chip said making every body look at him.

"It may not mean much to you but it does to me." He stated and the others shrugged.

"They present a good case." Truella said. I grinned and got up praying and wishing they would reverse the wish.

"We need to confer." Absencetus ordered then three voted on what to do. My friends and I held our breaths waiting for their answer praying it would be good. They parted and Absencetus declared.

"We admire the ability it took for you to get here, we applaud the case you have presented us. By the powers entrusted to us we do not grant your request." My happiness and hope and every good feeling I had in that moment plummeted and turned into sadness and shock. Then the Tribunal sent them home...


	15. Dark wish III

The Other Light 15

Truella released me from my glass box and led my numb body towards the steps then sat me on on them.

"Why didn't you help them?" I asked her hoarsely. She didn't answer nether did any of the men.

"Watch, then you will understand." She whispered giving me a glass of water. I thanked her then looked up and saw a hovering screen showing my friends. The world was colourless, Hidiacs where rounding up people and taking them somewhere then they took my friends.

"All that way and we failed." Vida stated looking emotionally beaten.

"I can't believe it's over." Xander stated hopelessly.

"No! Don't give up!" Truella said encouragingly.

"It's what the human race does. It's easier to give up than to keep fighting."

"It seems our judgement was just."

My grip increased on the glass and I said.

"You're wrong. Sure, some humans give up but others, they keep fighting. Others like my friends, others like Udonna and Clare and Daggeron, others like me." I told him as I watched the screen. My friends were taken by the Hidiacs to this old car park where Hidiacs were terrorising people and Necrolai was leading them.

"Any human who doesn't obey the law will be taken to the mines. You only live to serve us now." Necrolai ordered. My grip increased even more on my glass as I growled.

"Necrolai. If I get my hands on her I'll-"

"Calm child, watch." Truella whispered placing a hand on my shoulder. Then I saw Toby, the owner of the Rockporium, hiding behind a car.

"This is terrible!" Madison said.

"They've taken over the whole city!" Chip said horrified.

"And there's nothing we can do about it." Nick said weakly.

"The world belongs to the forces of darkness!" Necrolai declared and my grip on my glass became so strong I shattered the glass into tiny pieces that turned into snow.

"We failed." Xander admitted and it was painful to hear.

"Don't you dare give up." I muttered so the other wouldn't hear me. All hope looked lost until we heard Toby playing with a little music box which was snatched away by Necrolai then crush.

"You were told once! Music is forbidden!" Necrolai told him.

"But it's just a little music box!" Toby protested before Necrolai stomp twice more on the crush pieces of the music box.

"A relative of yours, no doubt." Truella accused Objectus.

"We did what we had to do." He said coolly making me growl.

"How can you say that when the magic you ensured was there is causing so many peoples unhappiness?" He didn't answer me. I turned back to the screen and saw Toby being taken away.

"If we had our magic they wouldn't be getting away with this!" Xander growled pointing at the scene. Toby started crying for help and I begged one of my friends to do something.

"Magic or no magic, I'm not going to stand by and watch this." Nick growled then ran towards them despite Madison's attempt to stop him. Nick freed Toby then the others joined the fray putting a smile on my face.

"I told you! I told you they wouldn't stop fighting!" I said my smile turning into a grin.

"They have no magic powers but continue to fight. How strange." Absencetus pondered turning to Truella who said.

"Their destruction is certain unless-"

"No!" Objectus barked and I turned to him.

"You'd let them die?!" I asked him watching my friends getting thrown into rubbish and gates. I turned to Objectus.

"Please Objectus." I begged him. I didn't want to watch my friends die. I didn't want to watch the world fall into despair and destruction.

"Well, well. Look who's back." Necrolai taunted them.

"Even though they haven't learned their lesson they are showing extraordinary courage." Objectus mused.

"They even have the nerve to face us. No human has ever done that before." Absencetus continued the muse.

"I say their tremendous courage has merited special circumstances and I vote to reverse the genie's wish." I smiled my gratitude to Truella then Absencetus said.

"I am also convinced but the vote must be unanimous." we all looked at Objectus, I looked at him with a pleading look as he turned back to the screen.

"What are you going to do to us?" Madison asked Necrolai. My head whipped round to watch. This was it. I was going to watch my friends be destroyed.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time. Annihilate you!" Necrolai screeched. The three agreed and the wish was reversed. I lept to my feet and turned to the three.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said with a grin lighting up my face.

"Ileana we're going to send you back but first we want you to have these." Truella reached behind her and brought forth a small green book and a cell phone.

"A book and a cell phone?" I asked surprised.

"Not just any book and cell phone. This book all the spells, household and fighting, you'll ever need." Absencetus explained.

"This cell phone is like the rangers' you'll be able to morph into your mystic version and when the time is right the versions after." Objectus said calmly. I smiled happily with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you. For everything." I told them then they sent me back to Rootcore, where I landed outside where Udonna, Clare and Daggeron were but instead of landing on my feet I landed on my back. I got up and brushed my self down still holding my book and morpher.

"Well, that was new." I said to myself not realising the other three were behind me.

"Harper!" They chorused and I turned.

"Hi." I stated standing still in a formal way. Clare was first to move. she practically ran at me then hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry for what I said!" She mumbled into my shoulder. I smiled and hugged her back just as tight.

"No problem, Clare, we all say things we don't mean once in a while." I told her rubbing her back. We let go then we laughed at my appearance.

"Do we get a hello?" Udonna and Daggeron asked. we turned and I asked.

"Who wants to go first?" Daggeron put up his hand and I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back big guy." I told him letting go. He grinned and patted my back. Udonna waited expectantly and I hugged her tightly.

"I've been watching all of what's been going on. It wasn't pretty." I told her as she hugged back.

"I'm just glad you're alright." She said rubbing my back. Once we let go of each other Clare asked.

"Where have you been?" I grinned and said.

"The Tribunal of Magic. They brought me to them and I guess I tell you the rest later." The rangers appeared and I folded my arms giving them a stern look.

"Hey! You're alright!" Chip said happily. We nodded and we all went inside.

"I was watching." I told the rangers.

"I was at the Tribunal of Magic in a glass box that no one could see through and I watched everything. I watched you give up. I watched you fight and I watched you win." I continued with a stern look.

"I don't ever want you see you give up again." I told them. I may have been younger than them but I still scared them. They nodded then I said.

"Group hug?" With a grin and they relaxed...


	16. Dark wish IIIb

The Other Light 16

We had a group hug then we talked about how Koragg helped them reach the Tribunal.

"The danger isn't over yet Rangers. Two of the Barbarian Beast are still-" The crystal ball bonged and Vida commented.

"You had to say it." I chuckled slightly at her remark with a smile and they left.

"So, care to explain about the book and the cell phone?" Clare asked and I grinned.

"Gifts from the Tribunal. I'm a bit surprised about it myself but I'm happy." I told her my grin growing. She examined the book then the cell. Udonna asked what they were and I told her.

"Before they sent me back here they gave me them. A spell book with all the spells I'll ever need and a morpher even though I'm not sure I'm going to be using it." She nodded then told me.

"The next fight, after the Barbarian Beasts, if you have improved in both your spell work and combat you may go." I looked at her stunned then smiled.

"Thank you, Udonna..." But then something surfaced in my brain it was the names. Ileana and Icest. Two names I had been called but I have no idea why. I looked back at my book then creased my forehead troubled. Clare put her hand on mine and asked.

"Everything alright?" I nodded then paused. Truella's words echoed in my head. _"Ileana, daughter of Fire and Snow." _

"Harper? Harper? Udonna, she's gone." Clare said when I wouldn't answer her.

"Harper!" Udonna called sharply, still nothing a part from my forehead creasing more.

"Oh dear, she really has gone." Udonna told Clare surprised. Then it clicked.

"Udonna. Have you ever heard of the names Icest and Ileana?" I asked her facing her. She nodded then explained.

"Icest was the name of the Ice titan. Ileana was the name of someone very special to my family. Why do you ask?" My forehead uncreased slightly then I said.

"The Master called me 'young Icest' but the Tribunal of magic called me 'Ileana, daughter of Fire and Snow'. I was just curious if you knew what they were." Udonna placed her hand on my arm and said.

"You're worried it means something bad will happen." I nodded and sighed as the rangers returned with good news. Udonna and Daggeron went to the Xenotome while the rangers and I went into town. Vida linked arms with me and asked.

"What made you decide to come with us?" I smiled slightly and said.

"I think I need a break from the mystic realm." She grinned then Chip asked.

"How could you get sick of the mystic realm?!" I laughed and ruffled his hair. _Same old Chip._

"Sometimes, my dear Chip, you can have too much of a good thing." I told him smiling as he grinned. We arrived in Briarwood and I took in a deep breath remembering my first time here.

"I love this place." I grinned as Vida pulled me in the direction of the park where everyone was heading. we sat on the grass for what seemed like second before Udonna called us and told us to head for the Never Dimension but there was no need.

"You're coming with us?" Madison asked and I nodded.

"Believe it or not, The Tribunal of Magic gave me a morpher and so I'm going with you." they nodded and we morphed. To my extreme surprise I was a white ranger with a snow flake on my cape and the head of a snow fox for a viser.

"Daggeron!" Nick yelled as we found Daggeron in his titan mode fighting, what looked like, a giant robot. It had knocked Solaris Knight to the ground.

"No!" Vida and I chorused. Nick's morpher started ringing.

"This better be good news!" He warned.

"Very good." Udonna replied.

"The Legend warrior mode also comes with megazord powers." She continued making us sigh in relief.

"But what about-" Vida started but I shook my head.

"I've got myself covered." I told her then they morphed into their legend warrior mode and into the Manicore Megazord. I cleared my throat and yelled.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" I grew in size then pulled out my magistaff.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Ready!" They answered and we attacked. I took first hit then the others took second and third. Then they summoned their legend striker and took a mighty swing that the robot.

"Legend striker spin attack!" They chorused.

"Magistaff, Ice shot!" I shouted then fired as the rangers sent forth a tornado of flames. The attacks collided then hit the robot square in it's metal chest.

"Check mate!" We chorused then the robot was destroyed. We powered down then we gathered together.

"Well done guys." I told them and Madison grinned.

"What about you? You were pretty good yourself." I shook my head then linked arms with her and Vida.

"That was unreal!" Chip grinned.

"That's it! No more Barbarian Beasts!" Xander cheered hugging Nick and Madison.

"Oh! And we still got time to go to the party!" Vida reminded them but Koragg joined us. We stopped laughing and dropped the cheer.

"Just so that we're clear our alliance is over, Rangers." He growled and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It doesn't have to be." Madison proposed.

"I only serve The Master." Koragg told us.

"Right. so we're back to being enemies. But don't forget, Koragg, we've got than ever." Nick warned him. Koragg turned and said.

"That will only make my victory all the more satisfying when I defeat you." I scowled as he walked away.

"I better get back to Rootcore." I said still scowling at Koragg. The others frowned but let me go. I got back to Rootcore and found Clare and Udonna talking in hushed tones.

"Hi guys." I said with a smile. They looked at me in wonder and I asked.

"What?" Clare shrugged but Udonna still looked at me in wonder.

"Udonna, you're starting to freak me out." I told her and she asked.

"How did you know the attack?" I shrugged and said.

"Instinct." She creased her forehead then sat down looking confused.

"If it's any help, I came straight back here after the fight." I offered and Clare went to go feed Fire Heart. Daggeron came in with Jenji both grinning.

"That was incredible, Harper. No wonder the Tribunal chose you." Jenji said over reacting.

"You're still the king of the drama cats aren't you, Jenji?" I asked him teasingly. he ruffled my hair then Udonna stood up and said.

"Harper come with me." I shared a worried look with Daggeron then followed her to her room...


	17. Pictures and frogs

The Other Light 17

Udonna told me to sit next to her on her bed as she opened a book and took out the book marker. It was a picture of a couple and probably their children.

"Do you recognise any of these people?" She asked showing me the picture. I studied the couples faces then it clicked. They were the people in my locket.

"Wait a mo." I said taking off my locket, opening it and and compared the pictures. They were the same people.

"They're the same..." I muttered confused to why Udonna would have a picture of those people. _Wait one flipping minute! Udonna knows who they are! She might know my parents! _My thoughts screamed as I looked at the two them slowly at Udonna.

"You know them...?" I asked weakly not at all how I planned it to come out. Udonna nodded then pointed at the red headed woman.

"That's me when I was younger. The man is my husband, Leanbow, and these two are our children, Bowen and Ileana." I looked at the baby girl then smiled slightly.

"That's me when I was a baby. The carer who looked after me used to call me her little spitfire because of the red hair and because I would always be crawling around." I murmured then realised what she was trying to tell me.

"You're my...?" I asked and she nodded. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"I thought and called my mother crazy!" she laughed slightly and patted my back.

"Like I said before, I don't blame you." I smiled slightly and looked at her.

"I'm really thick aren't I?" She shook her head then put the picture back in her book and my locket round my neck.

"Come on, Ileana. We've got some explaining to do." I nodded and knew it would be to Clare and Daggeron, possibly Jenji.

* * *

A few weeks later we, Clare and I, sat in my room hiding from Mum just talking.

"So, tell me, Clare, have you or have you not had any experience with boys?" I asked her hugging my knees with a smirk.

"No, I haven't. I've had no time for boys. Udonna told me that I wasn't allowed to fraternise with boys until I was a full sorceress." I chuckled and guessed.

"Mum that tough, huh?" Clare nodded sheepishly then asked.

"What about you?" I blushed and smiled sheepishly at her.

"There was one boy when I was fifteen I was with this boy for about a month before he dumped me." she frowned and asked.

"Did he get hit in the head or something?" I nodded and told her.

"With a baseball." We both started laughing and she nudged my leg. I grinned then Mum found us.

"Uh-oh." we chorused and Mum folded her arms.

"What are you two laughing about?" I looked at Clare and she looked at me.

"Nothing." I told her. She took on a stern look then said.

"Ileana, Daggeron needs help I've sent the other rangers but go with them just in case." I nodded grabbing my morpher then running towards the door.

"Be careful." Mum told me and I gave her a small smile.

"Mum, since when have I ever been careful in a fight?" her stern look increased and I nodded.

"I will." I told her then left to find the rangers and Daggeron. I found them before the Rangers and saw Imperious standing over Daggeron.

"Imperious!" I barked at him. He looked up as I ran towards him, magistaff in hand.

"Let my friend go, you sorry excuse of a mummy!" I growled at him but he refused. I fired ice shards at him but he blocked them. I growled then turned my magistaff into a sword then swung it at him.

"Let me teach you a lesson in how to know when you're beaten!" He hissed then pushed me back sending me half way across the field. Luckily the other rangers appeared and Nick kicked Imperious away from Daggeron. I got up and ran to Daggeron as he got up.

"Daggeron, are you alright?" Vida asked.

"Yeah, Nick, Harper, come with me. You guys go after Koragg." Nick and I nodded then the others ran towards Koragg. We were going to take on Imperious. Imperious shot centipedes made out of dark magic towards us which were shortly cut into two by Nick with his sword. Then he shot multiple curse at us which the boys swiftly dodged and I countered with ice and snow curses. Then we all ran at him as he declared.

"I do love a good final!" He shot curse as we jumped in the air, Solaris Knight firing his laser lamp, Nick using his magistaff and me using my sword. He tumbled to the ground then rose and told us.

"This game has had a most unfortunate ending." Before disappearing back to the Underworld. We joined the others as Koragg followed Imperious and Daggeron said.

"Next time Udonna wants some beetles bain I'm sending Clare." We laughed and I said.

"Lets go home." We powered down then went our separate ways. On the way home I found a small frog and decided to play a trick on Daggeron and put the frog down his top with out him noticing. Mum and Clare met Daggeron and I at the entrance of home and Clare noticed that I had a smug smile on my face.

"What's with the smile?" She asked with a grin. Then Daggeron jerked suddenly reaching down his top to find the frog and Mum and Clare looked at him as if he was having some sort of fit then he pulled out the frog and I burst out laughing.

"It took you this long to realise!" I laughed wrapping my arms round my stomach as I bent over laughing.

Daggeron put the frog on the floor then turned to me still laughing.

"Ileana, I'm going to count to three and if you haven't stopped laughing and started running you will be feeling my wrath." I stopped laughing then turned and ran the direction of the river before he started counting. He eventually caught me then put me over his shoulder and carried me back to Rootcore despite me saying.

"Put me down right now Daggeron or I will freeze you!" It was an empty threat. I wouldn't, couldn't, hurt one of my mother's friends let alone my own and mentor.

"You know Ileana, you're getting stronger by the day and Udonna is growing more and more worried about you. She's worried that you might be taken away from her again." I swallowed. I knew Mum was getting worried about me but I didn't let it show that I knew.

"I know. Do you think, if I asked, she'd let me train with you and the rangers?" I asked as we neared Rootcore.

"If you don't ask you'll never know." he told me and I nodded. We arrived at Rootcore and I yawned.

"Home sweet home." Daggeron chuckled then put me down.

"Ileana, Daggeron?" Clare called coming out then smiled.

"Come on I made dinner." Then she turned and walked back into the kitchen. Daggeron looked at me and I looked at him.

"If we make it through dinner I'll ask Mum. If not my will is in the top drawer of my bed side table." I told him and he nodded...


	18. The Full Story

The Other Light 18

A few weeks after the dinner we managed to survive even if **somebody** (Me) puked most of it up afterwards, we sat watching Daggeron and Nick doing bound battle training. I grinned as I watched the two fight.

"Go on Daggeron!" I cheered for our mentor seeing as nobody else was. I had made a secret bet with Xander and Vida that if Daggeron won they owed me $10 each but I would owe them that if Nick claimed victory. So far it was going in my favour.

"Sorry, young warrior, next time I'll take it easier on you." Daggeron taunted Nick playfully. Nick, being his normal self, retorted.

"Don't even think about it." Then dislodged Daggeron's sword from his own and sent him backwards.

"Why doesn't he use his laser lamp?" Xander asked Mum. The rangers had no clue about me being Udonna's long-lost daughter. Mum started to explain.

"In bound battle training only swords can be used and no magic." She paused then added with a gleeful smile.

"Daggeron is very skilled in this technique." Xander and Vida shared a look then looked at me.

"See why I put my money on Daggeron?" I asked them and Vida nudged my leg painfully. Daggeron and Nick paused as Daggeron spoke.

"Because I was taught by the best! Now Nick is going to be beaten, I mean, taught by the best." Daggeron teased Nick earning a chuckle from me and one from Vida.

"I see humility doesn't set in as one reaches uh..." Nick paused with a smirk as he continued.

"Middle age." There were 'ooohs' from the rangers and I but I added.

"You aren't going to let him get away with that, are you Daggeron?" My voice had a bit of playfulness to it.

"Middle age?" Daggeron tisked Nick shaking his head. Then they launched head first back into the fight.

"Nick's got this one wrapped up." Vida said sounding cocky.

"It's not over yet." Xander and I chorused. I was enjoying this maybe a bit more than I should but enjoying any how. Nick managed to disarm Daggeron and I groaned but then Nick passed Daggeron back his sword making Vida say.

"Ah! You had him don't give him back his sword!" Finally Nick defeated Daggeron and I groaned laying on my back.

"Come on. Cough up Snow Cone." Vida said in triumph holding out her hand. I sighed and gave her the money.

"All of you have improved." Daggeron told us and I rolled my eyes thinking. _I haven't and you know it._ Daggeron sat next to me and ruffled my hair.

"You were taught by the best and so are we." Chip said excitedly and I swear he gets more excited by the day.

"Maybe one day we could be as good as Leanbow!" He continued making Mum look at him with a slightly bemused but confused expression. The name Leanbow meant something to me I couldn't remember at the time what it meant but I knew it meant something.

"I'm sorry, Udonna, I told Chip about your husband." Daggeron apologised when Chip realised what he'd said. Mum turned to Daggeron seeking an explanation.

"He promised not to say a word." He continued making Chip say quickly.

"And I didn't until now." Mum looked slightly betrayed at Daggeron then Xander asked looking between the two.

"Someone want to fill us in?" Mum's betrayed look increased as she looked down.

"Udonna he was a great man." Daggeron told her with pride in his voice. Mum looked up at him then nodded once.

"Perhaps it's time they learned about him." He continued and all rangers, even me, looked at her.

"Yes. It's time we told you the whole story." A small smile lingered on her lips as she spoke.

"I love stories!" I said grinning. The rangers and adults looked at me strangely.

"What? I do! I have since I was little!" I said telling the honest to gods truth. Vida and Xander awed then said in baby voices.

"Aw! Does little Harper want a bed time story?" I turned bright red and nudged Vida's leg hard and secretly froze Xander to the log he was sitting on.

"Push off the pair of you." I grumbled folding my arms over my knee.

"Lets go to Rootcore It'll be a bit more comfortable there. We got up and started to leave but there was a little problem for Xander who said.

"Um guys? I'm stuck." the others, including Mum and Daggeron went to help him then found he had been frozen to the log.

"Harper." They all chorused.

"You mess with the bull you get the horns." I told them folding my arms. Mum took on a stern look then pointed to Xander and told me.

"Harper. Unfreeze Xander now." I sighed then did it reluctantly grumbling.

"Strings me up in tree, makes fun of me and gets away with it but I freeze him to a log and get told off." The only one who heard me was Nick.

"I'll get him back for you later." He whispered to me before we went back to Rootcore and up to the upper floors where Mum started her story. I sat on a windowsill of sorts looking grumpy and bad tempered.

"Long before The Great War, Leanbow and I lived happily with our babies. Their names were Bowen and Ileana." Mum stopped as she looked at me but I turned my head away.

"Leanbow was my mentor." Daggeron continued stopping probably remembering memories of my father. Then his tone turned into one of iron.

"The forces of evil attacked and we fought them on all fronts. Leanbow fought bravely But Morticon and his troops were too strong." He paused taking a breath.

"We needed a plan so Leanbow met with Niella and myself." I was starting to get a pain in my chest and pit of my stomach and I didn't like it, at all. Mum turned with a smile of happy reminiscence.

"He always did things his way." Daggeron nodded.

"I remember. It was always the honourable way. Niella and I prepared for the final battle when we were joined by someone we thought was our friend." His voice had turned into a growl and I guessed he meant Calindor.

"But I thought Calindor was your enemy?" Chip, ever the child he was on the inside, showed his naïvety by asking the question. Mum turned to him and said.

"He is and having once been a dear friend it made the betrayal cut all the more deeper." She paused then continued with the story.

"When the battle was taken to the surface world I knew the forces of evil would be after our children, Bowen and Ileana, born of magical blood together would have the power and the potential to stop their evil domination." Mum stopped again and I hugged myself closing my eyes. I could see it all playing out in my head, my mother in a younger form watching her husband fight and watching her children be separated. I didn't want to see it but I knew I couldn't stop it playing out.

"As I left with Bowen I was attack by Calindor. Dark magic gave Calindor more power than ever." Daggeron paused.

"In the end our magics collided leaving us both cursed. As for Bowen we now know that Phineas found him and took him to the safety of the human world." Daggeron glanced at Mum who nodded then looked at me, I shrugged and Mum came to my side.

"And we know that the mystic who took Ileana was killed trying to protect Ileana thus left those of us that were left to think both Bowen and Ileana were dead but she was found and put into foster care and is here now." Mum put her hand softly on my head and I looked up at her with a girlish smile. The rangers stared at me in disbelief and shock because they couldn't believe I was Udonna's daughter...


	19. Barely there

The Other Light 19

"So your son is alive? Somewhere." Madison asked snapping out of the disbelief and shock that had consumed the others.

"Yes, somewhere." Mum replied with a smile then continued the story. _This is a bloody long story._ I thought.

"Leanbow led the fight and banished the armies of the darkness to the underworld. Then he continued the battle behind the gates. Alone. Leanbow and Niella gave their lives to save us all." I could tell Mum was upset so I covered her hand with mine and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain." Xander said getting up.

"They will be remembered." Vida announced making my heart swell with happiness.

"We won't stop fighting." Chip said making me grin slightly. I looked at Nick and my happiness faded as he clutched his head and yelped in agony. We all turned and looked at him.

"Koragg wants to fight." I nodded getting up and letting go of my mothers hand despite the fact that she tried to recapture it.

"We are ready-"

"No. Not you Daggeron. You are to meet with Imperious. Separately, to finish off an old battle." I nodded and looked at Daggeron completely ignoring the fact that Mum was saying.

"This is surely a trap." Madison nodded and told her.

"We're still going. Think it's time for payback." I nodded again joining them.

"For everyone who fell in the great war." I said looking serious.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for this." Nick spoke for us.

"As am I." Daggeron nodded then left with the rangers. I was just about to follow them when Mum put her hand on my shoulder.

"Be careful. I don't want to loose you." She whispered turning me to face her. I nodded then hugged her burying my face into her shoulder.

"I'll be careful Mum, you won't loose me. I love you, Mama." I told her for the first time telling her that I loved her. She wrapped her arms round me then whispered.

"I love you too, Ila." I let go then left with a smile. I met Koragg with the other rangers and Nick asked him.

"What do you want?" He stood before us.

"Your legend warrior powers and her." Koragg pointed at me.

"You've got to be joking." Xander and I chorused.

"There's no way!" Chip growled.

"Let's show him what legend warrior power is for!" Nick ordered the others nodded and morphed. I smiled slightly thinking. _They've earned that power hopefully I'll earn mine. _

"Excellent. Your new magic is strong. That's why I must have it." Koragg declared taking out his sword. The others made their protests and I made mine.

"Over my dead body." I told Koragg and he chuckled.

"Won't be long before that's a reality." I growled deep in my throat reaching for my magistaff as the others leapt into action. I ran forward and transformed my magistaff in my sword and swung it at Koragg's chest with fury and anger lighting my very being.

"You won't hurt my friends Koragg!" I growled at him knowing they probably will get hurt but not too badly. We kept fighting then we grouped together as Koragg demanded.

"Give me your legend warrior power and the second white ranger and the Master will grant you place at his side." My growl escaped the deep confinements of my throat as I tightened my grip on my sword.

"Forget it!" Vida growled.

"We only use our magic for good." Xander told him and Madison confirmed that with Chip adding.

"And we always will!" I spoke next.

"Like I said before, over my dead body."

"Lets show him rangers! Code 1!" Nick ordered then jumped into the performing his fire storm hitting Koragg.

"May I?" I asked the rangers who nodded.

"Now you get to taste what my bad moods are like!" I growled at him leaping into the air performing my Snow and Ice Fury Attack. Then something cold and icy ran over my body, my heart almost stopped beating as I crumpled to the ground unexpectedly.

"Ila!" Nick yelled running to my side. There it was. The vision I'd hope never to see. Daggeron being destroyed by Imperious.

"No!" I whispered as tears ran to the bottom of my helmet.

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"Daggeron... Imperious has destroyed Daggeron!" I told them as Nick helped me up. I felt hot, sickening anger rise inside of me as I picked up my sword. While the other resumed battle I looked at my sword then ran towards Koragg with Nick by my side. Suddenly we were knocked off coarse by a monster with heads all over its body.

"Oh my god!" I squeaked knowing what spell would of done this.

"What is that thing?!" Vida asked as the other formed a protective rank around me and Nick.

"You're all mine rangers!" It cackled and I shuddered. It's voice was of many combined and it clashed horribly.

"Come on ugly!" I yelled getting up.

"Come on rangers! Code 1!" Nick ordered and he sent forth his fire storm only to have it rebounded and hit all of us knocking us off our feet.

"That didn't even make a dent!" Chip stated shocked. It laughed then fired lightning at us out of one hand. It hit us and we were sent backwards again. Next thing I know is that we were being transported to the one place I never wanted to return to. The Underworld. The spell had knock us out of ranger mode and we were swarmed by Hidiacs.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled fighting them off but then I was grabbed so I couldn't move my arms or legs.

"Welcome to my humble home, Rangers, and welcome back young Icest." Imperious announced. I surged against my Hidiac holders trying to get to Imperious.

"If I had known guests were coming I would of tidied up." he joked and I growled at him.

"Wow! Really nice to see you guys!" Leelee smiled coming into view.

"Leelee?! They got you too?!" Vida asked.

"Don't worry we'll get you out!" Chip said fighting against the Hidiacs like all of us were.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of this disgusting place!" Xander promised her.

"Thank you. I hate it here. It's always dark and damp. And not to mention getting turned into an insect at everybody's whim." She said and I froze in horror.

"Complaining again, daughter?" Necrolai asked Leelee.

"Daughter?" Chip asked what we were all thinking.

"Can we keep them here, Mom? Can we, huh? They have things that zombies down here don't, like souls." We started struggling again as Necrolai said.

"Of course, my dear, once their power is gone you can keep them as your pets for all eternity." I felt sick. I wanted to be sick.

"Sweet." Leelee said smiling. I had a bad feeling as was dragged onto a sand step-type-thingy. I went to step out of the sand step but was stopped as if I was a glass tube. Then shock waves through my body making me scream in pain. The other weren't screaming they were trying to hold it in.

"It's so nice of you to give me you legend warrior power and so nice that you, young Icest, would give your life to raise the Master." I growled at him then growled.

"Over my dead- AH!" I screamed as another shock wave sucked more energy from me.

"You're not getting anything from us." Vida hissed at him.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for the Master!" Imperious cackled then red lightning shot up from the hole that had the Master trapped inside.

"That's the thing Leanbow sacrificed himself to destroy." Nick said pointing at the hole. Then, with a flick of his wrist, Imperious made my chest glow then my magic, my very being, flowed like a river out of me slowly making it more painful by the second. My scream a long with the others echoed round the pit until there was a white light and someone shouting "Stop!" I crumpled to the floor barely alive, barely breathing but I looked up and saw my mother...


	20. Back again

The Other Light 20

The pain was too much, I was giving up but just standing in front of me was my mother, the one I had been searching for for years, with a look of pure anger and fury.

"How touching! The White Sorceress comes to safe her little Rangers. Well, I'm afraid ones already gone. Now you'll face the wrath of the Master!" and at Imperious's order the Master used his magic to take hold of Mum and torture her from the inside.

"No..." I breathed weakly. I couldn't move a muscle yet I want to move every part of my body to save her, to get her away from him, to do something!

"Mum!" By some miracle I shouted to my mother. The Master through her aside still torturing her near me, her silent screams shock her violently. Imperious was laughing. e was laughing at my mother's pain and so help me he was going to pay. He destroyed my mentor and friend, he'd hurt my friends and now he was enjoying the fact that my mother could be dying. I was going to hurt him so badly if I had the strength.

"Behold her destruction!" Imperious cackled and I was slowly loosing it, I was loosing my grip on reality, I was dying while watching my mother be destroyed. My eyes grew heavy and my breathing slowed then as Koragg ran towards Mum my eyes shut and darkness swallowed me whole...

_Vida's POV_

I watched as Koragg ran towards Udonna. I knew it, he was going to end her suffering. I closed my eyes but then opened them as I saw Koragg cut the connection between the Master and Udonna transforming into something else near Ileana's body. The sand steps turned into piles of sand and I nearly fell off of mine.

"No! It can't be!" Imperious said shocked as Koragg turned into some sort of warrior then into a human.

"Who's that?" Xander asked. He turned to us and Udonna asked.

"Leanbow?" Then she hurried to her feet and ran with open arms to embrace her long-lost husband.

"Oh Leanbow! Can it really be you?" She asked as he embraced her back. They parted but held hands. I looked at where Ileana should have been standing and saw she wasn't there but on the floor. Eyes closed and she appeared to not be breathing.

"Oh my god..." I whispered staring at her.

"Leanbow survived but not Solaris knight!" Imperious told us.

"Now to finish what I started!" Imperious said then shot a curse at us which Leanbow blocked then transported us to another dimension.

"Ila!" I said then ran to her side.

"Ila! Ila wake up!" I said shaking her but nothing. Nothing, not even a little sigh.

"Ila...?" I asked checking her pulse. Dead.

"Vida what is it?" Mady asked.

"She's gone!" I said braking down in tears.

"What are you talking about? Ila's just sleeping." She said with a smile. Udonna came over to us and looked at her daughter then asked.

"Did you check her pulse?" I nodded,

"And?" I couldn't say it. I covered my mouth and shook my head. She got the message...

_Back to Harper/Ileana's POV_

I was floating. Just floating in a green worm hole of sorts.

"Welcome, Ileana." A voice echoed through the air. I whipped round.

"Who's there? Come out! I'm not afraid of you!" I called looking round. Then appeared four figures dressed in white dresses.

"Long time no see, Harp." The tallest one smiled.

"Margaret? Chloe? Kat, Daisy?!" I asked squinting at them. It was them. Older thems. My friends.

"Girls! I can't believe it!" I laughed happily floating over to them. They had a faint glow around them, smiles warmer than I'd ever seen.

"We know but, Harp- I mean Ila, you have to go back. Look!" With the wave of a hand Kat showed me that Nick and the others were fighting and that Leanbow was being taken Necrolai to the Underworld.

"Dad!" I said balling my fists in anger. My friends were being hurt and I was just lying on the ground. Mum was nowhere to be seen.

"Is Mum back at Rootcore?" I asked and they nodded. I nodded and said.

"It was nice to see you again. Bye!" I smiled at them before disappearing back into my body. I sucked in an unearthly breath then looked round to see the fight. I got up and muttered stretching my hand out in the direction of the villains.

"Fresh frost!" The villains were knock off their feet and the rangers turned to see me.

"Ileana!" Vida said happily.

"You didn't think I was going to let you lot have all the fun, did you?" I asked with a smile. They laughed slightly then resumed the fight. I morphed and joined the fray. The rangers were knocked to the ground and I turned my magistaff into my sword and attacked the monster only to be hit four times then sent backwards and into my friends.

"Sorry who ever I landed on." I said looking behind me to see that I had landed on Nick.

"Get up!" Xander said helping Vida up. The monster ran at us but a bright light stopped it and out came Solaris Knight riding a unicorn.

"Stop!" He yelled and fired his laser lamp.

"Daggeron!" Xander and I sighed in relief and happiness.

"But I destroyed you!" Imperious said in disbelief and Chip being Chip staggered over to Daggeron and looked at the unicorn.

"Rangers the unicorn's name is Brightstar, she can travel through all dimensions and if you run into trouble she can combine with your megazords, now hurry!" Daggeron told us dismounting and going to face Imperious and the monster. Then, as I looked at Brightstar, her horn glowed and we were transported to our world with out Daggeron.

"I can't believe Leanbow..." Nick muttered as I got up to his side clutching my aching arm.

"What about him?" I asked but I didn't receive an answer because the monster from before appeared but a lot bigger, about the same size as a megazord.

"Here we go!" Xander said bracing himself like we all were but Nick had other ideas.

"I got this one!" The red ranger said running towards Brightstar.

"Nick! Wait!" Madison commanded but Nick ignored her.

"What are you doing?!" Chip asked. I was just stunned to see Nick doing this.

"We can't use the manticore but I can still make a megazord!" He told us mounting then riding Brightstar towards the monster.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked after him. Then he morphed into the Phoenix Unizord. While the others morphed into their dragon megazord and I was stood thinking. _What the hell can I do?! _Then the idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Mysto Power Prifior!" I bellowed sending more fire power to the dragon as it fired at the monster Nick was fighting. But my extra power made no difference as the monster deflected it and caught the dragon, hit nick with it the blasted the rangers out of dragon mode and out of ranger mode.

"Guys!" I yelled running over to them. Nick was getting his butt kicked big time and I wished I could remember the words that made me huge like before.

"Get up and fight!" Koragg bellowed at Nick.

"No!" I yelled looking up at him.

"Dad! No!" I yelled again franticly trying to remember the words.

"On your feet!" Koragg ordered then I remembered.

"That's it! Galwit Mysto-" I stopped as Nick snapped.

"Koragg! I knew you were lying!" I froze. I froze as if someone had hit me with a freezing charm.

"Let this be our last fight!" Koragg ordered and it dawned on me. Nick was going to destroy my dad or my dad was going to destroy my friend. I didn't know what to do...


	21. Tentacles and prayers

The Other Light 21

Nick rose to his feet and bellowed.

"Fine! But after I finish this freak!" Vida got up and asked me.

"What are you waiting for?! Go on!" I snapped out of my paralysis and started again.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" I grew in size and faced Koragg.

"I have no business with you witch!" He growled at me and the thought of him being my father flew out the window for a moment.

"You have plenty of business with me!" I growled at him swiping my sword across his chest twice hitting both times. From then on he blocked my swipes and stabs and hit me until I was so battered he knocked me clean out of ranger mode.

"Ow..." I groaned trying to get to my feet. The others helped me stand as we watch Nick take over my fight. They were an equal match each hit was as powerful as the next which made me even more worried. They knocked each other out of megazord mode and started to fight again.

"This isn't over." Koragg growled and I reached for my morpher but Madison stilled my hand. I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Whatever you say!" Nick retorted running at his opponent with his raised sword. We watched them fight, the two sharing one or two words as they attacked the other.

"They're a pretty even match." Vida commented.

"But they can anticipate each others moves." Xander acknowledged. Then Koragg knocked Nick to the ground sending his sword flying near us.

"You don't have a chance with out your sword." Koragg stated and I snapped.

"Do you always state the obvious?!" He growled at me then turned back to Nick.

"Now, pick it up! I won't fight an unarmed opponent." he continued as Nick rose and called.

"You got it!" Koragg then stated.

"You're too angry. You must learn to control your emotions." His voice was calm but Nick's was not.

"There were so many times you could of destroyed us but you didn't! Tell me why!" His voice practically reeked of anger and hatred.

"I know why." Madison stated calmly and knowingly.

"Because there is still a part of him that is still good." She continued.

"Apart of him that is still Leanbow." I swallowed at Xander's words. A part of Koragg was still Leanbow and Leanbow was my dad. It hurt to think about it.

"There were so many times I wondered what meeting my parents would be like and meeting my father by nearly killing him was not on the list!" I chocked out then felt agony spread through my brain making me yelping in pain and clutched it my head.

"What is it? Ila?" Chip asked and I said.

"I don't know! But something must of happened to Imperious!" Then the pain stopped and my brain relaxed.

"Daggeron must of destroyed him, I no longer have a connection to him." I smiled slightly then the fight resumed and my smiled was wiped from my face as Nick was forced out of ranger mode. I lost it completely and got out of Madison's grip, morphed on the go and pulled out my sword to defend Nick.

"Since you have proven to be a worthy opponent I will grant you a swift end." Koragg told Nick but I yelled.

"Over my dead body!" And batted his sword away from Nick. Lets just say the odds of me winning against Koragg were stacked against me.

"I will not let you kill him!" I growled at Koragg who likewise growled then swung his sword. I blocked it then countered hitting his shield. I mentally cursed his shield then continued to fight loosing in the end and wound up laying next to Nick with cut and bruises covering my body and a cut stretching from the top of my temple to the bottom of my cheek on the right side of my face.

"Ila!" Nick said reaching for my hand. I may have been bleeding, in a lot of pain and angry beyond belief but I managed to drag myself in front of Nick to protect him as much as I could. Koragg pulled back his sword to kill both of us when the others started to run towards us and a voice cried.

"Leanbow stop!" Koragg turned with me and Nick and saw Mum and the others.

"Don't do it!" She cried again and gritted my teeth as she ran towards us and pulled his sword away from us. _Oh thank god! Talk about a swift save._ I thought as Mum started to talk again.

"This is Bowen and Ileana. Your children. Our children." I looked at Nick as he looked at me then we looked at Mum and Koragg.

"What?" Koragg asked. Nick moved behind me and got up.

"What are you saying?" He asked helping me up and to stand.

"You were with me all a long and I never knew." Mum smiled looking like she was going to cry at any moment with a smile.

"It's truly magical." she commented as I put my hand on Nick's arm and squeezed it slightly. Koragg put his sword away then reached out to touch Nick's face.

"My... my son?" he asked and the corners of my mouth twitched. Koragg backed away in disbelief then with a howling groan he changed back into Leanbow.

"And I thought my family reunions were weird." Chip commented and a small smile appeared on my face.

"I am your mother. It's true Nick." Mum said walking past me with Leanbow and my smile slid down my face. I felt a small pang of hurt then thought. _Stop feeling hurt! You had your time in the light, let your brother have his. _

"I knew there was a reason you cam to Briarwood. It was to forefill your destiny. The greatest wizard of them all." I stood with my back to my friends as my parents had their backs to me all focused on Nick but I didn't mind, not much. _When you get back to Rootcore make sure you have a shower. _I told myself then Nick said.

"This is going to take a little getting used to." Our parents chuckled then the ground started to shake.

"What the-?!" I asked as monstrous tentacles erupted out of the ground and Nick pulled Mum back.

"Come on rangers!" Vida ordered reaching for her morpher like the others.

"No!" Leanbow barked casting a spell on us.

"The place holding spell..." I murmured getting a feeling in my gut that Leanbow was going to do the same thing I would do. Fight and die fighting the monster with the tentacles. He walked towards it then stopped.

"This is my battle. I must finish what I started." He told us and that's when my gut was proved right.

"No!" I shouted as Leanbow morphed into his ancient mystic mode and walked towards the beast. I started to surge against the spell trying to get free.

"NO!" Nick practically screamed after him.

"Leanbow don't!" Mum screamed after him.

"Don't!" Vida yelled after him. I struggled harder wanting to be free and to stop him.

"Back to the depths foul beast!" Leanbow yelled as he slammed his shield into one of the tentacles and jumped trying to push it back into it's hole. We were screaming our protests and his name to try and get through to him but nothing seemed to be working. He had done it and the last thing we heard was.

"Power Rangers! Carry on my legacy!" Then there was silence. The rangers got their legend warrior powers back but nothing else came out of the hole.

"Our legend warrior power, it's back." Xander declared with a grin.

"But Leanbow is gone." Mum said weakly. Nick put a comforting hand on her shoulder while I stared at the hole then reached into my pocket where I kept my rosary beads. I closed my eyes and put my rosary beads in between my hands like I was praying, which is what I was doing. After I did that I put them away and met the questioning stares of my comrades and family. I shook my head, put my hands in my pockets and started home...


	22. Snowy Nightmares

The Other Light 22

The night after Leanbow died was the quietest night in my entire life, we hardly ate even Nick had joined us and we didn't talk ether. I managed to get to sleep even if it turned into a wrestling match with my pillow.

In my nightmare I saw Leanbow running through a forest in full battle armour heading towards me. I looked to my other side and saw Necrolai and her minions running towards me as well. I panicked and froze. I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to. They were getting closer and I still couldn't move. My breathing increased as I looked frantically then my head started to throb and it started to rain. Leanbow was first to reach me. He grabbed my arm and threw me behind him and attacked Necrolai. Someone wrapped their arms round me protectively, I looked up and saw Mum holding me as she watched Leanbow and the rangers fight Necrolai and her minions. I screamed as Bowen and Xander were struck down then Madison and Vida. Chip and Leanbow were the last ones fighting then Necrolai struck down Leanbow. I got free of Mum's grip and ran to him. He was dead then Mum was struck down as well as Chip. I was on my own. I was afraid. I was heart broken. I was next. Necrolai turned on me with a cruel, humourless cackle then fired dark magic at me and I screamed waking myself up.

I breathed deeply and found myself drenched in sweat. I sat up and wiped my forehead and got out of bed. It was the middle of the night, no one was up and I felt like wetting myself. I walked outside and walked in my nightgown through the forest. I found a small clearing and I stood in the centre and closed my eyes. After a few deep breaths I started to make it snow. It started off as a gentle storm as I started to let out all the emotions I had to hide. Fear, Pain, Hopelessness and Sadness. Then as more of those emotions flowed through me the gentle storm became a blizzard, then into a snow hurricane. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I tried with all my might to stop my emotions but they just kept coming and coming and coming. The snow level started to build. It was up to my waste by the time I had managed to get it under control. I felt all my energy drain from me. I felt all my emotions dry up and hide again. I felt bone tired. My eyes shut and my whole body went into shut down and I collapsed into a deep sleep...

_Nick/Bowen's POV_

The morning after Leanbow died I got up and went into the kitchen at Rootcore to find Mum trying to calm down Clare.

"What happened?" I asked as Clare looked up at me, her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"I went to go get Ila up and she wasn't there. She isn't in Rootcore." She stated breaking down in tears again. I nodded and jogged back into my room got dressed then headed out with out a moments hesitation.

"Ila! Where are you?!" I called running about the forest until I trod on some snow. Where there was unseasonal snow there was Ila. I followed the snow until I reached a small clearing full of snow.

"Ila!" I called then noticed a hole in the middle of the snow. I waded through then snow to the hole then found my sister on her side fast asleep. _She left home to sleep in a pile of snow? Wow. _I thought as I picked her up and carried her back home. She was so cold, it was almost like carrying a block of ice yet she appeared not to feel the cold. She shifted in her sleep a couple of times mainly berrying her face into my shoulder. We got home and went inside to see Daggeron up.

"Morning." I whispered moving Ila into a move comfortable position getting sleepy protests in return.

"Morning. Why is Ileana-" Daggeron whispered then stopped as Clare came into the room and looked at Ila then yelled.

"Udonna!" Waking Ila who looked round then at me then realised I was carrying her then grumble.

"Put me down, Bowen." Mum came in quickly and saw me putting Ila on her feet.

"Ileana where have you been?!" Mum asked sharply making Ila winced slightly and cover her ears.

"Not so loud please." She whispered faintly begging for quiet. Mum complied and asked again.

"Where have you been?" Ila uncovered her ears then rubbed her face again wincing as she ran her fingers over the permanent scar that ran the length of her face.

"Outside. I'll explain why later. Please just let me sleep." She begged opening her eyes a little more than before and showed that her eyes were red and agitated. Again Mum complied but had made me walk with Ila to her room.

"Nightmare, huh?" I asked as we walked to her room. She nodded then took hold of my hand.

"Mum think's he's coming back, doesn't she?" I nodded remembering the discussion yesterday. I squeezed her hand as she sniffed.

"I know what it's like. Dying." She took a shaky breath then continued.

"The way I died and the he died were similar. He'll see the loved ones he lost before and it was up to them whether he comes back or not." We arrived at her door. I turned her to face me.

"Get some proper sleep. Sweet dreams little sis." I smiled slightly as she smiled a little then hugged me tightly.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm asleep, big bro." She mumbled into my shoulder. I laughed and said.

"Stupid? Me? Have you been hanging around Vida too long?" I grinned and elbowed me.

"No and yes you stupid." she told me then went into her room and to bed. I smiled and sighed. _I'm so glad she's my little sister. _I walked back into the kitchen and found Mum on her own.

"Alright, Mum?" I asked her. She nodded then asked.

"Is Ila in her room?" I nodded making a bowl of cornflakes. Mum sighed then asked.

"Bowen, why was she out of bed?" I had a mouth full of cornflakes which I was still chewing when I answered.

"Nightmare." Mum scowled at me and scolded me.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Do you know what it was about?" I shook my head then paused thinking about how Ila had referred to our father as _he._

"Mum, I think she's scared." I said and she looked confused.

"Of what?" She asked as I finished eating.

"Losing everything she holds dear. I mean look at her past. First she had us then lost us, secondly she made friends when she was in hospital then they died and she lost them and now she's got us back as well as Clare and the other rangers and she's scared that one day she'll turn round and we'll be gone." I explained and Mum bit her lip.

"And the fact that she came back from the dead might have something to do with that. She saw her friends again then they sent her back." I added as an after thought.

"That would be enough to make her even more frightened. Watching your father enter that pit might have triggered the response of serious nightmares and flashes of her past. We need to keep an eye on her." Mum said sounding like a psychologist. I nodded then asked.

"Is she going to have a scar? You know, on her face?" She nodded sadly and I smiled slightly.

"It can be proof of how she saved her brother's butt." Mum tried to stifle her laughter then I looked at my watch. Time for work...


	23. Escape my cruel reality

The Other Light 23

I smiled to myself as I rolled over in my bed then saw Mum standing in the door way. My eyes widened and I sank under my covers, hiding from her.

"Morning sleepyhead." She said with a smile sitting on my bed next to me.

"I'm not here." I said stubbornly. After a second she started to tickle me through my blankets.

"No! Stop! Ha ha! Stop it!" I squealed squirming and wriggling under my covers. She laughed continued to tickle me till I uncovered my top half and caught her hands. I was bright red, my face ached from smiling and laughing.

"Mama that tickled." I stated childishly. She smiled then placed a motherly kiss on my forehead.

"I take it your ticklish then? You take after me on that one." I grinned mischievously then let go of her hands and faked looking at something behind her. She looked and I started to tickle her sides.

"No! I- Ha! shouldn't of told you that! Stop it!" She laughed and I stopped folding my arms looking triumphant.

"Payback." I grinned then asked.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Mum thought for a minute then nodded looking worried and concerned. I cringed and said.

"This can't be good." Mum raised her hand and gently ran her fingers through my hair then drew her fingers softly over my scar to my chin. My scar didn't hurt when Mum, Clare and Daggeron touched it. Yes, Daggeron had a fond habit of playing with my hair and tracing the out line of my scar when we were alone. She gently pulled my chin up so I was looking at her troubled features.

"Bowen told me about why you were outside last night. He, and I, think you might be scared-"

"Scared?! I'm not scared! Why would you think I'm scared?!" I asked getting up hurriedly to avoid eye contacted.

"Ila, sweetheart, please calm down. I don't want you getting upset again." Mum begged. I was panicking. How did she and Bow know about my secret fears? I walked into my wardrobe and closed the doors behind me.

"Ileana. You can't hide from everything." Mum's muffled voice called through the door.

"I know but I can hide from my fears." I told her leaning against the door. The door opened and I toppled out.

"Ow!" I said as I rolled backwards collided with the bottom of my bed. Mum helped me up checking my head for any new bumps. Mum sat me back on my bed then asked.

"Is what Bowen told me true? Are you scared of loosing us?" She asked me and I scowled folding my arms.

"Bowen is so going to getting it when he gets home." I muttered under my breath then nodded. Mum wrapped her arms round my battered form and whispered.

"You aren't going to loose us. It's like you say. 'Over my dead body.'" I grinned and nuzzled into her shoulder. Then the idea hit me.

"Mum?" I asked looking up at her.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Would it be alright if I went into Briarwood today?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"No, not today. I have something I want to tell you and the others. Together." I looked confused as she looked down at me.

"What about?" Mum shook her head then let go of me.

"I'll tell you when everyone's here." She told me and I crossed my arms in a huff.

"Get dressed, have some breakfast then go see Daggeron. I know it's been a while since you two talked and practised hand-to-hand." I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Yes Mum." I said then she smiled.

"Good girl." She said then left. I smiled shaking my head. _Mothers. Thank god I have my mentor for my mother._ I got dressed into a knee length dark blue dress and kept my hair down. I walked into the main room to find only Daggeron.

"Morning." I smiled at him. He smiled in return then asked.

"Sleep well?" I nodded and returned the question as Clare and the rangers entered the room.

"Good morning. Nice dress." Xander told me patting my back.

"Thank you, Xander." I smiled and Bowen put his arm round my shoulders.

"I have a bone to pick with you later." I murmured to him and he nodded.

"Come on Daggeron! You can tell us. What's this meeting about?" Chip asked him as he picked up a huge bag of oats. Fire Heart.

"I'm in the dark as much as you are about this meeting." He told us then yelled to Fire Heart.

"Come on Fire Heart! Come and get your oats!" Then he threw the bag and Fire Heart set them on fire.

"He likes his oats toasted." He joked making us laugh.

"I'm glad you could all make it." Mum said seriously from the top of the stairs. We stopped laughing sensing that the meeting was serious as she walked down the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Bowen asked concerned like I was.

"Yes... and no." Mum said coming to stand before us. I shared a worried look with Clare and Bowen. This was not good.

"Clare, you have been a wonderful apprentice, you'll make an amazing sorceress." Mum said making Clare smile slightly. _Definitely not good._

"Daggeron, I'm so happy you've come back into my life." She said turning to Daggeron. Bowen dropped his arm from my shoulders as we shared one more look, me a look of fright him of worry. _Please tell me she isn't leaving! Please!_ I begged mentally.

"Vida, Chip, Xander, Madison. You have far exceeded any expectation I ever had of you when we began this journey." Mum smiled at them and I gripped Bowen's hand tightly in my left hand.

"Bowen, Nick, my son. You have grown into the man I always hoped you would be." Mum said coming over to us and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Ileana, Harper, my little girl. You are still growing but so far you've grown into the teenage girl I hoped you'd be." Mum said turning to me and putting her hands on my cheeks.

"What's going on?" Bowen asked as Mum removed her hands from my face. I had tears in my eyes which I quickly wiped away.

"You're leaving." I guessed my worst nightmare coming true. Mum was leaving me again. Mum nodded and said.

"I am. somewhere out there is my husband, Leanbow. I'm going to find him and bring him home." She finished with a smile. My tears slipped through my eyelashes.

"We'll go with you!" Vida said. Mum refused her offer telling her that they were needed here. Then she turned and left the room.

"Ila? Are you alright?" Daggeron asked concerned. I shook my head then ran out the room in tears.

"Ila!" My brother called after me but I ran into my room and slammed my door shut behind me not only to hide but to escape. To escape my cruel reality...


	24. The Lights

The Other Light 24

I was sat on my bed sobbing into my knees. _This isn't fair!_ I thought wiping my eyes a bit too forcefully. Then I remembered. Life isn't fair. I believed that all my life. I looked over at my bedside table and grabbed my Walkman. I put my earphones in and put on my favourite Disney song. You'll be in my heart from Tarzan.

_"Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always." _As it played I stopped crying and started to sing along feeling comfort from the familiarity of the song. As the song finished I felt my bed sink slightly and arms wrap themselves round me securely.

"Hello Daggeron." I said taking out my earphones and turning off my Walkman.

"Hello, lovely singing. We all heard it. Clare, Udonna, me. Even Fire Heart heard you!" He chuckled as I blushed and turned my head away from him.

"The rangers gone back to work then?" I asked still blushing with a smile.

"Yes." Daggeron said then started playing with my hair. I giggled slightly and turned to face him.

"Must you do that every time we're alone?" I asked him as he smiled and locked eyes with me. His eyes were a rich dark brown that seemed to hypnotise me every time we locked gazes. He nodded dropping his smile then, with out even realising it we leaned in and our lips had just brushed each other when Mum started to call our names. I snapped out of my trance and pulled back saying.

"We better go." He nodded a little disappointed but went with me to the main room where Mum and Clare were by the crystal ball.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking quickly over to them.

"A mass of dark energy is swarming the town." Clare said as I looked and saw the sky had darkened and a dark opening had opened in the town.

"Daggeron." I said and he nodded. We ran out of Rootcore, through a tree and found the rangers looking up at the sky. There was a rip big enough for it to be a dimensional gap.

"In all my years of magic I have never seen anything like this." Daggeron said in morbid surprise.

"I didn't want to hear that." Xander said and I nodded in agreement. Creatures emerged from the rip and I grabbed Daggeron's hand feeling scared as hell.

"Who are they?" Madison asked.

"I think they... But they couldn't be." I said shaking slightly out of fear and I wasn't one to get scared so easily. The creature with the fish for a head laughed and started to speak.

"People of the surface! Let me introduce to you the destroyers of your world!" He started then began rolling off names.

"Black Lance! Megahorn! I am Sculpin! Itassis! Serpentina! Heckatoid! Oculous! Magma! Matoombo! Gekkor! We are the Ten Terrors of the Underworld!" He announced and I gulped.

"We are here to punish you! Give us what you hold sacred! Give us The Lights!" Sculpin ordered as Nick stepped forward and said.

"We gotta stop this." We nodded then we morphed then morphed into megazord/giant. we walked over to them and Nick declared.

"we're going to give you a one way ticket back to the Underworld!" Then they launched a legend striker spin attack while I shot my snow and ice fury attack but they were deflected by Black Lance then he swiped us with his lance and we were sent backwards knocking us all out of ranger mode.

"Ow..." I groaned clutching my stomach and arm.

"We will have the Lights." Sculpin vowed and we got up, me with Daggeron's help.

"'The Lights'? What's he talking about?" Bowen asked and I shrugged then clutched my stomach saying.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" The rangers backed away but Madison put and arm round my waist then said.

"Come on, back to Rootcore." Then she and Daggeron got me back home. They got me into my room then Madison had to get back to work.

"What's wrong?" Daggeron asked me. I shrugged and rubbed my stomach and face.

"I think it's because of when we were knocked out of ranger mode. But it's never happened all the other times." I told him then my stomach growled.

"Or because you didn't have any breakfast, lunch or dinner for the last two days." Daggeron scolded me. I shrugged for a final time before yawning.

"I've not been hungry." He scowled at me then pulled me into the kitchen, sat me at the table and made me scrambled eggs on toast. I ate it quietly then said.

"Daggeron, about earlier... in my room, I didn't mean-" He held up his hand and sat next to me.

"Things happen." He stated before leaving me on my own. The thing was, Mum's voice played in my head.

_"Get dressed, have some breakfast then go talk to Daggeron. It's been a while since you talked and practised some hand-to-hand." _Her voice echoed as I finished eating. My eyes filled with tears.

"Come back soon Mama." I whispered before braking down completely...


	25. First Terror

The Other Light 25

A few days after Mum left I was sat on a bench somewhere in Briarwood thinking about my time here when a creature made completely of magma appeared and set the signal tower on fire vowing that when the fire went out he would return and destroy our world. I whipped out my morpher and called Daggeron.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Daggeron! have you seen-" I started but I saw then I saw him as the Solar Streak megazord.

"Never mind." I said and closed call to watch for a second. Daggeron sent out his remote trains carts only for them to be destroyed by the heat from lava-boy.

"Hey!" Daggeron protested then Magma sent a chain of fire at Daggeron knocking him completely out of megazord mode.

"Daggeron!" I yelled and ran towards him getting pushed and shoved by running citizens.

"Are you ok?" I asked him kneeling down next to him.

"I'm fine. Morph and help!" I nodded then stood and faced the now same height Magma.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" I yelled and morphed.

"Lets get it on!" Magma yelled at us.

"Have it your way!" I said and charged him with my magistaff in hand.

"Magistaff! Ice power!" I yelled and shot ice at him which he melted but landed and made a sizzling noise.

"That hardly made a dent!" Magma cackled then hit me with his baton then with the ball he had on the end of a chain.

"Ah!" I yelled feeling my arm and stomach burn. Daggeron flipped over him then he was hit by the baton sending him flying into a car. He got up and used his laser lamp on laughing lava-boy but it did nothing.

"What?! My magic has no affect on him!" Daggeron said in shock as I staggered over to him.

"Daggeron, now is not the time to state the obvious." I told him holding my burnt arm.

"What did you expect from one of the Ten Terrors?" Magma asked and I answered.

"Frankly, someone who scared me. You're just full of hot air." I said then regretted it when he launched a fire blast at us sending us tumbling backwards.

"Daggeron! I can't take much more! My powers are weak against him and I can't get close enough to land a physical blow!" I told him then we heard running and Bowen yelling.

"Yo Lava-boy! Try and take us all on." We turned and saw him and the others. Madison took my side and we charged Magma getting knock back instead.

"Madison, promise me something." I told her as we got up.

"What?" She asked.

"Promise me that we won't have to face him again." I said and she shrugged.

"If we beat him then yes if not... well we'll get there when we get there." She told me and we used our magistaff's with Vida and Chip only to get it thrown back at us. _We're doomed. _I thought getting up. I couldn't take much more damage.

"Ok, he's only a little bit stronger than the others we've faced."

"Only a little?! Bro, have you been fighting the same guy as us?!" I asked him as he joined us with Daggeron. Vida whacked the back of my helmet with her hand as a warning.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Magma told us heating up then creating a tornado of flames knocking us clean off our feet.

"You have lost your will to fight, so I no longer have any business with you. I will go and plan for the destruction!" He told us but I leant on my magistaff and struggled to get up but he had already gone. We were all breathing heavily and I spoke.

"Lets get back to Rootcore." I said and we went there. I sorted out my burn as the others talked.

"I can't believe we got blasted like that!" Bowen said shaking his head in displeasure.

"Maybe there was something that I could of done or I should of done but I just-"

"Give it rest sis!" Vida told her sister snappishly.

"Guys-"

"We had our butts handed to us plain and simple." She continued over my brother.

"Hey, you don't have to be so hard on Mady!" Chip defended the blue mystic as Bowen made another protest.

"Quit it the lot of you!" I snapped trying to wrap my bandage tightly around my arm.

"Why don't you stay out of this!" Vida hissed at me.

"Well sorry! Maybe next I'll stay here and watch you get your butts kicked again!" I shot back as Xander entered.

"Has anyone seen Clare?"

"No!" We chorused.

"Alright! I only asked a simple question! No need to bite my head off!" He snapped back then we all started bickering until Daggeron slammed the Xenotome shut causing us to fall silent.

"You sound like a bunch of spoiled children!" He said annoyed by our behaviour.

"We lost. Got our butts kicked. we're up against and enemy by the like we have never seen." He stated as we all felt guilty. I finished my bandages then listened.

"If we can not be a unified force then we have no chance at all. We do not blame each other, we do not take it out on each other. we wait for our next opportunity and we-" Just then the ball in the centre of the room bonged and we turned to face it.

"Hot head's back." I said cracking my knuckles in anger.

"You sure you'll be ok to fight him?" Chip asked.

"It was only a burn. It's not like I'm going to brake my leg out there." I told him and he nodded. We got there as quickly as we could and chorused.

"We'll see about that!" And combined our magic to stop him making a lava ball big enough to destroy the town. We managed to knock him off his feet.

"Who dares?!" He asked getting up. Daggeron ran then jumped into the air.

"We do!" he said as we ran after him.

"It's your turn to feel the heat." He continued. The Magma suggested that we play a game. He set the radio tower alight then told us that if he defeated all of us by the time the fire had gone out then he won if not we'd win.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Chip asked getting a laugh then.

"You don't that's what makes this game fun. So, do we begin or maybe you don't feel like playing any more?" Nick agreed then shot a fire storm at Magma. It didn't do any damage then Xander took his turn with his rock slide getting no where. Magma shot us and we fell back. This was going to be hard...


	26. Games and followers

The Other Light 26

"I hate to be a pessimist but we're are going to get our butts kicked!" I said trying to remain calm.

"This game is a little one sided wouldn't you say?" Magma asked us tauntingly. I growled at him then watched Madison get up yelling.

"I'm not giving up!" Pride filled my heart as I watched her.

"This game isn't just about us losing. If we lose everyone loses, the world loses and I'm not going to let that happen!" I grinned at her then got up.

"She's right, as normal." I said facing her. Madison fired her code one title wave while laughed as Magma cried.

"It burns! It's burns!" I helped Vida up and said.

"Lets see how he likes getting burned." Daggeron congratulated Madison who told him it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes it was. You saved everyone." Bowen told her and I nodded in agreement.

"Good job sis." Vida said excitedly then Magma rose and grew in size.

"Is it perfectly reasonable for me to be scared now?!" I asked Chip.

"Yeah just don't tell Xander or him!" He told me then they morphed into the manticore megazord, Daggeron stayed on the ground and me into big me.

"Now I can finish you all!" Magma yelled.

"Sis, you make the first move." Bowen told me and I nodded.

"You again?! You won't make a dent!" Magma taunted me but I was on the move and yelling.

"Snow and Ice Fury!" It hit him square in the chest weakening him considerably.

"Your turn guys!" I told them feeling satisfied with my attack.

"Legend Striker! Spin Attack!" They chorused and fired doing nothing to him.

"You should know by now that your attacks don't work on me." Magma growled then I looked at the radio tower and saw that it was burnt out.

"WHAT?! My heat! It's fading!" Magma said astonished then he was struck in the stomach by a steak of some kind.

"What?!" I asked as Magma stumbled saying.

"I made up the rules of the game and I lost! The rules of darkness show no mercy but you have nine other terrors to defeat this is just the beginning." He said then turned to stone then blew up. _Wow! Talk about the big bang theory. _I thought as I powered down with the others.

"I better get back home. Someone needs to feed Fire Heart." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Ok, see ya later." Bowen said hugging me. I hugged back then planted a swift kiss on his cheek.

"See ya guys!" I said then hurried home.

"Clare? Daggeron? Jenji? Anyone?" I called into Rootcore. Only Daggeron and Jenji answered.

"What is it, Ila?" Jenji asked.

"Where's Clare? I haven't seen her since this morning." I asked him hanging my jacket on my chair.

"Dunno." Jenji said.

"Helpful, cat." I snapped feeling worried. Clare never went out for this long.

"She followed Udonna." Daggeron said and my mouth dropped.

"Why didn't someone tell me?!" I asked shocked, worried and frightened.

"We knew you'd try to go with her so she told us not to tell you until she was gone." Jenji said guilty written all over his furry face. I took a deep breath trying to calm down and look on the bright side. If Clare caught up with Mum, Clare would be able to keep Mum safe as well as herself.

"Happy place go to your happy place." I told myself trying to calm down. Jenji yawned then returned to his lamp leaving Daggeron and myself alone.

"You look tired." He told me as I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"I feel tired." I told him feeling exhausted. Daggeron stepped forward and opened his arms. I went to him and closed my eyes. He was warm and he had the familiar scent I always associated with him. Wood, earth and, bizarrely, a mix of vegetables.

"I hope Mum and Clare are alright." I murmured into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and mumbled.

"We all do." I sighed and pulled back holding both his hands.

"When this is over I really need to relax more." I joked getting a chuckle and a worn smile. He released one of my hands and rubbed my cheek just brushing my scar.

"Everything will be alright." He told me softly and our eyes locked. _Oh god. Oh god! What do I do?! _My thoughts screamed as Daggeron placed a firm but gentle kiss on my lips. I let go of his hand and stepped back away from him.

"Ila-"

"Stop. Just stop." I told him quietly and took a deep breath. Was I really ready for this? In the middle of all of this, was I really ready for more emotional complication? Apparently not. Before my mind could catch up with my body I had run straight out of Rootcore leaving a bemused Daggeron and a bewildered Jenji.

"Breath! Just breath!" I repeated pacing amongst threes. Then something thumped behind me and I turned and screamed slightly at the sight of Phineas who screamed back at me.

"Oh Phineas it's just you!" I said realising who it was.

"And it's Miss Light." He said and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Come again?" I asked confused then he explained how Bowen and I together had the power to defeat the darkness. I shook my head and sat on the floor.

"It's not my day is it?" I groaned putting my head in my hands. Phineas shrugged and asked what happened, I explained and he tried to offer some advice.

"Look on the bright side, at least it can't get any worse." Then a twig snapped behind us. I turned and saw a walking sphinx.

"You were saying Phineas?" I asked standing and putting my hands on my hips. He shrugged with an uneasy smiled before running away. I turned back to the sphinx and said reasonably.

"Listen, I've had a bad day, I don't really want to fight but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get." The sphinx pushed it's glasses up it's nose then outstretched it's hand making a purple seal surround me.

"Not again!" I sighed in frustration as I sank into the seal. Could my day get any worse?...


	27. Turning Terror

The Other Light 27

I was grabbed in one giant hand and squeezed tightly. I gasped trying to breathe.

"Loosen your grip on her Black Lance!" Sculpin barked as he turned towards us. The grip loosened and I gulped in the oxygen I needed.

"Thank you..." I breathed looking up at Black Lance then at Sculpin.

"Now, what the hell do you want from me?" I asked frustrated but civil. Sculpin put out his hand, palm facing upwards and Black Lance put me in his hand. Sculpin raised his thumb so I could hold on to it and not fall off.

"You may not know this but you're the other half of The Lights." Sculpin told me as he walked away from Black Lance.

"I know. Phineas explained it to me before the sphinx, Itassis I think her name is, brought me here." I told him politely. I was talking to one of the guys who wants to destroy my world like he was a friend of a friend, what the hell was wrong with me?

"Well, I ordered Itassis to bring you here for one reason and one reason only. To make you like us." He said and I was stunned.

"Come again? I don't think I heard you properly. You want me to be like you?" I asked looking confused and stunned.

"Correct. You have a past and power worthy of becoming one of us. If you were to join us we could give you one thing that the rangers and the white sorceress could never give you." He paused as I wrapped my small hand round my locket thinking about what he was offering me.

"A place where you belong." Sculpin finished and my mind became clear. It had only just occurred to me how out of place at Rootcore and with the rangers I was. Like I was a surplus in case something happened to one of them. But what Sculpin was offering me was a place to feel like I was needed, like I was wanted, like I was me. It also occurred to me that when I was brought back to life the only one to show that they cared and were happy that I was alive was Vida and that bothered me, a lot.

"What would I have to do? To join you." I asked him removing my hand from my locket.

"Just let Itassis put a spell on you and accept the power that she bestows upon you." Sculpin explained hiding the eagerness in his voice. I pondered it for a second then Necrolai flew in.

"Lord Sculpin! The choosing ceremony is about to start!" She said landing next to me. Sculpin nodded then told her.

"Take our young friend and let her watch by your side. Then she shall make her mind up." Necrolai bowed then took my hand gently and took off pulling me with her. We landed on a shelf near the terrors and I asked.

"Necrolai? Have you heard from Leelee since the terrors were unleashed?" She looked at me then shook her head.

"No. Not a word." I looked sympathetic and softly put my hand on my leathery shoulder.

"A mother has many worries but none as worrisome as a young teenage daughter." I said comfortingly. I had never seen Necrolai like this. She was different. Almost worried about someone other than herself and I felt sorry for her. I took a small almost hesitant step towards her and moved my hand from her shoulder to put my arm around both her shoulders. She stared at me for a moment then I said quietly.

"She's alright. I... I just hope that when I get out of here I'll be able to see her, to tell her that you're ok." My arm dropped as the stone at the other end of the room flashed then Oculous's weapon flashed and he left.

"Have you decided, young one?" Sculpin asked and I nodded.

"Well, what is your answer?" Megahorn asked impatiently.

"No. My answer is no!" I told them stepping away from Necrolai and tried to square up to Sculpin as much as I could at my height.

"I will not betray the mystic force and I will never ever help you defeat my friends and family!" I spat at him feeling my courage and anger at myself for considering to join them. Sculpin turned to Itassis and said.

"Very well. You leave us no choice. Itassis?" Itassis nodded and snapped her fingers sending a binding spell at me. I dived away from it and rolled into a hole. I hid in the hole listening to huge footsteps near me as I franticly searched for my morpher.

"Morpher? Morpher?! Where's my morpher?!" I asked patting all my pockets then I remembered that my morpher was in my jacket pocket back at Rootcore. _Damn it! _I thought and rolled away from the approaching hand. I panted quietly gripping my locket tightly in my hand as I hid round a small bend in the hole. _Please don't find me! Please don't find me! _I repeated closing my eyes trying to calm my rapid heartbeat.

"Have you got her?" A muffled voice asked.

"No, not yet." Another said then I felt fingers curl round my legs.

"Damn it!" I yelled as the hand pulled me out and held me by my ankles.

"Put me down you great brute!" I yelled thrashing my arms and, as much as I could, legs about. I was being held by Gekkor and an angry Gekkor at that.

"Itassis." He croaked and Itassis snapped her fingers once more and my eyes closed and I stopped thrashing about.

"Sazora Uthanus." Itassis chanted and I felt all memory of my life fade and be replaced by new memories like Itassis and Necrolai finding me floating on the Lake of Lamant at age nineteen.

"Gekkor put me down!" I ordered annoyed at my fellow Terror.

"Sorry little Icest." He croaked and dropped me. I grew in size then whacked him round the back of the head.

"Next time I'll flatten you." I warned him as he rubbed the back of his gilded head.

"She's a feisty one!" He grinned looking at Sculpin.

"And she's strong. Icest! It's time to start your training!" I nodded in agreement and Necrolai landed on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly towards her and smiled brightly at her. I raised my hand like a platform for her to walk onto then and held her eye level to me.

"You alright Necrolai?" I asked as I started to walk towards the room I remembered that I lived in.

"Yes, I am Icest but don't you remember anything?" I cocked an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Of coarse I do Necrolai. I remember everything from the day you and Itassis found me." She shook her head seeming disappointed and I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked confused. Before I could ask her anything else she took off and flew to the surface. _Strange little bat._ I thought with a smile. My training started a few days after the blasted Power Rangers defeated Oculous and I swore that I would avenge my fallen terrors...


	28. Lots of Styxoids

The Other Light 28

Hi guys just a warning the story is going to jump to just after Hekatoid had re-captured Udonna. Thanks for all your reviews and praise! Love you all!

* * *

I growled as I returned from my training with Itassis and found Hekatoid playing in his room with a little thing in a cage.

"Hekatoid! What are you playing with?" I growled feeling my bad temper rise at the sight of his childish time.

"I'm not playing with it! I'm putting it on my shelf! And anyway, it's the lights source!" he denied then My bad temper eased and I step forward.

"May I see her?" I asked quietly putting out my hand, he nodded and placed the cage in my hand. I held it up to my face and examined the being with in. It was a human woman dressed completely in white with red hair. She looked familiar. So familiar it hurt. I cringed and gave her back to Hekatoid before rubbing my temples to stop the pain. It was sharp and deep like a knife cutting deep into my skin and muscle. I ran out of the room and straight to Itassis.

"Itassis! Itassis help me!" I called to her in agony. She rushed to my side as the pain grew and intensified so much I fell to my knees in mid step.

"What's wrong, Icest?!" She asked worried then Necrolai joined us. I explained what happened and she told me.

"For once I don't know how to cure it." I looked up in shock pain. Itassis always knew what to do, what to say and what was happening. I stood and said.

"I'm going back there. Hekatoid should be out protecting those poisonousness tadpoles from Solaris Knight." Itassis nodded as Necrolai told her that she had located Leanbow and that Sculpin, Gekkor and Matoombo were fighting him. The pain escalated at Leanbow's name. I quickly ran out of her room and into the Underworld where I found Styxoids fighting a Troblin.

"What the...?" I asked putting my hands on my hips then I looked behind the fight and saw The White Witch laying on the table and two girls standing behind her. The Styxoids were defeated and the last one was being used to wipe the floor with.

"Hey!" I said offended by the now even dirtier floor.

"Ila!" One of the girls grinned with a bright smile.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" I asked them taking my stands to fight.

"Ila, it's us. Your friends. Leelee, Phineas and me, your cousin Clare." The girl that called me 'Ila', Clare said.

"I don't know you! Now step away from my prisoner!" I growled and the Troblin took stands against me. Then we started to fight. I kicked his upper thy from behind then flipped him over.

"Yield." I ordered him but he got up and took stands again. He soon pinned me to a wall then I kneed him in the stomach and pushed him off.

"Dotus corphus!" I said and shot dark magic at him sending him flying back into a wall.

"Yield!" I barked and he did. I turned to the girls and saw Clare standing up to me.

"Ileana, what happened to you?" She asked with soft eyes. Eyes that shot pain through my brain making me stagger back clutching my head in pain howling like a wounded animal.

"Ileana!" She and Leelee knelt beside me.

"Stop it! Leave me be!" I yelled moving away from them and cowering in a corner. I didn't cower. I never cower! But then again I never felt so much pain before.

"Ila... It's ok. Your safe with us." Leelee told me and I looked at her. I sniffled slightly as I breathed.

"Your Necrolai's daughter. You're a traitor to the master, My master." She shook her head then looked at Clare. Clare put both her hands on my cheeks then murmured.

"Heptus mova." I looked straight at her as all my old memories came flooding back and the pain stopped.

"Clare...?" I asked weakly, lifting a shaky hand to her face and ran my fingers over my cheek.

"Clare!" I said tearfully then we hugged as I cried begging for her forgiveness.

"It's ok... It's ok... I got you. Just stay here while we sort out Udonna." I nodded looking at the table then when she let go of me dark magic erupted out of me like lava erupting out of a volcano and it hurt! I panted feeling every part of my body ache.

"I'm fine." I told them as they stared at me. Phineas had gotten up and offered me his hand. I took it and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Phineas-"

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive you." He said then Clare asked Leelee.

"You said there was one last thing we could try. What is it?" Leelee smiled.

"Oh, maybe this will help." She revealed a staff with a snow flake on top.

"I borrowed it from my mum. with out telling her." Leelee explained then gave it to Clare.

"Udonna's snow staff!" She smiled then turned to Mum.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Mum's snow staff?" I asked her confused as hell.

"Your mum is the white ranger." I face palmed myself and said.

"I take after Mum in more than one way." Clare put Mum's snow staff on top of her then positioned Mum's hands on top of it.

"Ila sit down, you need to recover your strength." Clare told me and I folded my arms saying.

"But I wanna help." Clare gave me a pleading look and I sat on the floor near the table.

"Now what?" Leelee asked.

"We need to channel our powers." Clare told her then the three, Phineas included, joined hands and chanted.

"Mosarto valarium maxima." I watch tentatively as Mum started to sparkle and shine.

"What's going-" I stopped as the sparkles stopped. Mum's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Clare? Phineas? Where am I?" She asked looking at the two of them. Leelee walked round to me and pulled me by the scruff of my neck.

"A word. Now." She hissed and we snuck outside.

"What?" I asked and she punched my round the face.

"I deserved that." I said rubbing my jaw.

"I know that's why I did it. Now, tell me what made you forget us." I explained to her about when I was brought to the Ten Terrors and what happened after that.

"Wow... Now I feel bad about the punch." She said and I smiled slightly shaking my head.

"Don't be. I deserve it really." She shook her head and pulled me back into the room.

"Will you slow down! I can't keep up!" I told her nearly tripping over my feet. Leelee stopped and I stopped. She let go and I rubbed my jaw again looking at her. She was staring right in front of us.

"I think we walked in on a moment." She whispered and backed up. I looked at where she had been staring and saw Mum and Clare hugging while Phineas just looked uncomfortable. I chuckled to myself and turned to follow but I was grabbed and pulled back.

"Phineas! let go!" I laughed as he dragged me over to my family. He refused and put me next to the two. I smiled tucking my untidy mane out of my eyes. My cousin and mother let go of each other as a freezing chill ran up my spine and my eyes snapped shut and the vision of Daggeron in trouble appeared.

"Not to be a mean girl but we gotta go. Daggeron's in trouble. Big trouble." I said my eyes snapping open. Leelee appeared with Phineas and so did some Styxoids.

"You lot go. I've got these guys." I told them my voice serious, dark and a bit scary. Phineas and Leelee nodded but Mum and Clare looked like they wouldn't go with out me.

"Go!" I growled taking my stands against the Styxoids. Phineas and Leelee managed to get them out and away while I fought defeating most of them but the last few had knocked me back and over.

"Traitor Icest! You'll be brought before Lord Sculpin and the remaining Terrors for this!" The lead styxoid vowed seizing me and dragging me back towards the terrors den...


	29. Reminding the Terror

The Other Light 29

_Clare's POV_

It had been least three weeks since Hekatoid's defeat and Udonna's rescue and still Ileana hadn't come home.

"You're worried about Ila, aren't you?" Vida asked me before they went off to work.

"Yeah, she gave herself up to make sure we got away. Udonna didn't even get to see her, not properly at least." I told her sadly as I picked up some books Ila had left to be put away near the bookcase. Vida smiled sympathetically then left with the others for work. I looked at the spines of the books and saw that they were story books. Stories from the mystic realm that Udonna used to read to me when I was little. _She said she loved stories... Shame she wasn't here to read them. _I thought sadly. Then the crystal ball bonged and I ran over to it to find Ileana trashing the city,

"Udonna!" I shouted and she and Daggeron came running in as I covered my mouth trying not to cry.

"Clare what is it?!" Udonna asked coming to my side. I pointed at the ball and it showed them Ileana and one of the terrors.

"Ila!" Daggeron said in surprise. He left Rootcore immediately as Udonna wrapped her arms round me and tried to comfort me as we watched her...

_Ileana's/Harper's/Icest's POV_

I laughed manically as people ran in fear of me and my accomplice, Gekkor.

"Go Icest, have your fun while you have the time." He cackled then the pesky rangers turned up.

"What do you want pests?!" I growled at them, dark energy radiating off of me. Since Itassis had given me more power I seemed to be the most fierce out of all terrors.

"That's no way to talk to your friends or your brother!" The red ranger scolded me. I smirked and asked.

"You really expect me to believe that you are my friends?" I snapped my fingers sending black ice flying at them in shards. All my shards did damage to them but Solaris Knight arrived and blasted me backwards.

"Gekkor! Where are you?!" I asked looking round but not seeing him. _That slimy salamander! _I mentally growled getting up.

"Ila, we know you're in there!" Solaris Knight told me but I just chuckled and summoned and sword from thin air. I pointed it at the knight and hissed.

"You'll be first to perish by my hand." Then I leapt into the air and brought my sword down hard across his chest then attacked the other rangers. After some fighting only the red ranger was stubborn enough to get up and continue the fight, clashing swords with me.

"Ila wake up!" He told me trying to force me to drop my sword.

"Never! And my name is Icest!" I told him then he somehow managed to push me against a wall and told me.

"Ileana, it's me. Bowen. Your brother. Please remember... Please." His voice was begging but not begging as in 'Please let me go I'll do anything' begging. Begging as if he was hoping.

"Bowen..." I repeated to myself as it sounded familiar. I shut my eyes tightly as flashes of me laughing with the rangers, of me smiling with them and of me hugging them ran round my head.

"No! You are not my brother!" I yelled and pushed him back but the images kept appearing and kept running round my head. The red ranger powered down and reached out to me. He ran one of his fingers down my scar.

"Remember how you got that? You were protecting me." He said and the flash of me dragging myself in front of him battered and bleeding to protect him from the traitor Koragg.

"No! I can't be! You're lying!" I hissed pushing him away from me forgetting completely about my sword. The other rangers followed his lead and powered down telling me about memories that burned in my head until I finally had enough. I bowed my head and told them to move away from me. I took a deep, deep, deep breath and asked.

"If you're telling me the truth then why don't I remember anything?" The Solaris Knight stepped forward and said.

"It's just a spell that's stopping you." The red ranger put out his hand and said.

"Remember?" I looked up at him and he smiled slightly as I gave him my hand which he held then used his other hand to reach for the locket round my neck and opened it. Then a golden light burned out of it and it hovered over me. I looked up at it then it flashed and all my dark magic was absorbed by it making my body burn. My mind span as my magic was absorbed then when it was gone and so was the light I breathed crumpling in my brother's arms.

"I got you. I got you little sis." He whispered cradling me in his arms.

"Lets get her home." Daggeron said looking at me. Home. I felt warm at the thought of Rootcore, of home, as I snuggled closer to Bowen, my big brother.

"Don't ever let me do something like that again." I whispered closing my eyes as he picked me up and carried me home.

"Ileana!" A voice cried waking me from my short slumber. I opened my eyes and saw Clare who looked like she had been crying. I closed my eyes again then felt myself falling and voices saying.

"Catch her!" Then I hit the ground. I opened one eye and saw everyone looking at me. I got up and yawned.

"That is the last time I trust Bowen to carry me while I'm sleeping." The rangers laughed while my brother grinned and put his arm round my shoulders squeezing my tightly. I smiled brightly up at him and hugged him back.

"Aw! That's how siblings should behave." Chip smiled and Vida and Madison looked offended.

"I meant girl-boy siblings." Chip said hurriedly. Clare smiled brightly and Bowen and I shared and look then nodded. We opened our arms and I said.

"Group hug?" The others laughed and grinned joining us.

"What's going on?" Mum asked coming out. She saw us then smiled.

"Always room for one more." I smiled as we made room for her. She joined us and that was when I felt that I was truly home...


	30. The return

The Other Light 30

When it was Matoombo's turn to try and destroy the world I stayed home and watched the fight. It was too dangerous for me to go and fight when it was a terror but Matoombo wouldn't hurt me. He never tried to harm me when I lived with the terrors.

"I have to go with them." I told Mum when she refused to let me go.

"Why? Why do you _have _to go with them?" She asked crossing her arms and turning from the crystal ball she was using to find Leanbow. I wasn't going to call him 'Dad' no matter how much Mum said I was like him.

"It's Matoombo! He wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to!" I told her then Daggeron came in with Jenji who was holding a basket full of laundry.

"Jenji? are you doing the laundry?" I asked in bemusement.

"Yes I am." He told me with his trade mark cat grin. I smiled and said.

"Good luck with that." He walked over to Fire Heart's den. Mum turned me back to face her then told me.

"Alright but only because what you said about Matoombo. Go with Bowen and the rangers to find him." I smiled and hugged her quickly then left with my morpher in my back pocket. I eventually found him with Vida and Xander.

"Matoombo!" I called smiling at them from over the road.

"Ila!" Vida and Xander called while Matoombo waved. I ran over the road when it was clear and over to them.

"I'm glad you are ok, Icest." Matoombo greeted me. I smiled then he was blown off his feet.

"No!" Vida screamed as Matoombo rolled away from us.

"Matoombo!" I yelled and ran after him with Vida and Xander following.

"Why did you save the human child?!" Gekkor asked as I caught up with Matoombo and found Gekkor and Itassis standing before us.

"The Master has chosen you to be his vessel!" Itassis told Matoombo.

"That is if you still serve the Master." Gekkor continued as I helped Matoombo up.

"No I don't." Matoombo told them and I growled at them. Vida and Xander finally caught up with us as Gekkor charged at us. I morphed quickly like V and Xander and protected Matoombo as we could.

"Vida!" I shouted as she took the hit for Matoombo who continued to fight Gekkor.

"V, you alright?" I asked her as the others arrived.

"We can't let him do this!" She said then Matoombo was struck in the chest and sent rolling towards us.

"It's over! You will be the Master's body like it or not." Gekkor told Matoombo as he powered up his staff.

"I gotta do something!" Vida said taking Daggeron's train ticket, punching it, taking Jenji then helping Matoombo up.

"Vida! Wait!" I called after her and ran after her ignoring the other's protests and Bowen calling.

"Mum's going to kill me if you get hurt again!" I helped Vida Get Matoombo onto the solar streak and get him seated.

"You alright?" Vida asked as I powered down.

"Yes, I'm much better now." Matoombo answered.

"Good-" I started then Gekkor burst through the compartment door.

"Matoombo! it's over." Gekkor said coming through the door way.

"You can not escape me or your fate." Vida and I took our stands but Matoombo stopped me.

"We'll see!" Vida said then Gekkor and Vida fought.

"V!" I said as she was knocked to the ground.

"For the last time get out of my way!" Gekkor ordered.

"Vida, Ila! Duck!" Matoombo barked and we crouched on the floor as he shot electricity at Gekkor then Vida used her lion staff to send Gekkor off the train.

"The Sleeping Lake. If we go there Matoombo will be able to sleep for eternity and the Master won't be able to take his body." I said getting up then heading for the front of the train.

"Wait, Ila." Matoombo said sitting down again. I looked at him and asked.

"What is it, my friend?" He held out his hand for mine. I took his hand as Vida sat next to him.

"Be careful. You are my friend and so are you, Vida, I don't want you getting hurt." He told us. I smiled and let go of his hand.

"You know me, Matoombo, I'm always careful." I told him with a wink and I grin. We arrived at the dawn dimension shortly after that and we searched for the Sleeping Lake.

"It's so beautiful here." Vida said amazement.

"Yes. It sets the mind at ease." Matoombo agreed as I stared straight a head in deep thought then someone shouted.

"Vida! Ileana!" We turned and saw Xander.

"Xander?" Vida asked then Matoombo and I were hit by a beam of green light. Then up in the sky appeared Gekkor.

"You won't escape, traitor. Surrender to the Master or destroyed." Gekkor warned Matoombo as Vida and Xander helped us up. We morphed but Gekkor fired fang type things at us and there were too many to deflect.

"There's too many of them!" Vida said trying to swat them away like Xander and I.

"One's too many!" Xander told her then he was struck down losing his lion staff and was about to be toast when Matoombo jumped in front of him.

"Matoombo!" Vida and I said in shock as he fell to his knees then Xander got up and charge Gekkor while Vida and I went to Matoombo's side. Then, as Xander found his lion staff, we disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I put my magistaff under my belt then put one of Matoombo's arms round my neck to help him hobble towards the lake. Xander kept telling us to go faster then I told him.

"If you keep telling us to go faster I'm going to loose it big time Xander!" The Gekkor found us.

"Run!" I said then we split in two. I took the real Matoombo to the lake while Vida changed into a Matoombo look a like then went with Xander.

"Come on, it's just a little further." I told him as he started to limp more.

"Ila, you are a good friend. We've found it." We stopped at the lake side and Matoombo carried on.

"It is truly beautiful! The perfect place to spend eternity and the master will not find me." I nodded and let him limp a little towards the water then Sculpin appeared and slashed Matoombo a cross the chest making hi collapse.

"Oh no!" I gasped then turned and ran towards the forest powering down. "Vida! Xander! Anyone!" I yelled searching for one of the two. I soon found them in a quarry.

"Vida! Xander! Help!" I yelled down to them making them turn to face me.

"Ileana!" They yelled as I skidded down the quarry side and ran over to them.

"V, I couldn't do anything! Sculpin- He... He was at the lake... he found Matoombo before we could get him into the lake." I told her as I tripped and she caught me.

"I couldn't do anything to save him..." I whispered then the sky darkened and the ground rumbled then appeared a giant Matoombo.

"Matoombo!" Vida screamed and as I held her back with Xander's help. Tentacles erupted out of him through various places in his body then the fury armour we knew as Matoombo melted away and was replaced by a many tentacled creature and I knew then that this was the creature that haunted my nightmares.

The Master...


	31. Sleepless peace

The Other Light 31

It had been a matter of weeks since Matoombo's death and the Master's return and it gave me nightmares every night since then. I would lay awake at night trying not to let them get the better of me.

"Ileana, have you been sleeping alright?" Leanbow asked me one morning when I was out on the balcony on the upper floors at home.

"I've been sleeping just fine, Leanbow, sir." I said not looking up from my book. Like I said before, I wouldn't call him 'Dad' no matter how much I was like him. Leanbow walked over to me and gently put his hand on my chin. I sighed through my nose and closed my book.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" I asked jokingly. He nodded with a smile and a chuckle turning my head to look at him.

"Just like my daughter. I know I haven't been much of a dad to you, unfairly more of a dad to Bowen and not you, but I-"

"Leanbow, sir, there's one thing that everybody knows about me. And that is, if you get past my stubbornness and my, lets face it, recklessness you'll see that I'm just another girl interested in her family's well-being and making sure her friends stay safe. That's all people need to know." I interrupted him getting up with my book in hand. He gave me a crocked smile.

"I'm guessing I'm part of the 'people'?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, you're part of 'her family' and that's how it's going to stay." My smiled grew as he moved his hand from my chin to my cheek then rubbed my cheek gently near my scar.

"That's my girl, I always hoped you'd turn out like this. Just like your mother... Now are you coming to watch Bowen and I train?" I grinned and asked.

"Miss one of you two get your butt kicked or sit out here and read? I think I'll watch." We walked side by side to where Bowen was waiting for Leanbow to start training.

"I don't see why we have to do this. We've battled enough." Bowen said as I sat in a chair and watched with a small smile on my face.

"We're not battling. We're training. The Master will be at his full power soon. We must be ready." Leanbow said wisely and I started to read again.

"My magic has never been stronger, you know that." Bowen told him and I interjected.

"You mustn't rely on your magic. Never rely on your magic even in the hardest of times." Bowen and Leanbow chuckled and Bowen asked.

"When did you get all sage-y?" I grinned and looked up.

"When did you get so protective?" I countered and he laughed.

"Show me." Leanbow told him snapping into his ancient mystic mode while Bowen morphed into his ranger mode. They started to fight and I stopped reading and ran into Rootcore as their battle became more intense. I walked into the main room and found Mum and Clare chatting happily.

"I think he really likes her." Clare smiled at Mum. Apparently nether had noticed me.

"Clare you're being ridiculous. Their relationship is mentor to student and friend to friend." Mum told her sternly. I leant against the banister watching them grinning broadly.

"No I'm not and she likes him too! I see it when ever they look at each other and when Daggeron and Ila train they always joke about and have fun while training. They are in love!" Clare squealed making my grin drop.

"I'm not in love with Daggeron!" I told her annoyed. They turned and both looked embarrassed. I folded my arms and drummed my fingers on my arm waiting for an explanation.

"W-we were just-"

"Discussing my love life. Wait! You didn't tell her about ball boy did you?!" I asked Clare urgently. She shook her head quickly and I sighed in relief.

"At least that's safe." Mum cocked an eye brow then shook her head then she studied my form.

"Ileana have you been sleeping alright?" she asked and I nodded.

"What is up with everybody and asking if I've been sleeping alright?!" I asked putting my book down and putting my hand over my face.

"You've got dark rings round your eyes and you look really grumpy." Clare said with a sympathetic look.

"Damn it! I thought I covered those rings up!" I groaned feeling older than I was. I heard footsteps and felt a hand on my shoulder, I opened my fingers slightly and saw Mum had her hand on my shoulder looking worried.

"What's wrong Ila?" She asked and I opened my mouth as the crystal ball bonged showing Itassis in the town.

"Itassis!" I groaned covering my face again. I was in no condition to fight and it annoyed me.

"Clare, go get Bowen and I'll contact the others." Mum told Clare who ran to find Leanbow and Bowen.

"Rangers, a terror is in the city, go now!" Mum told them and in seconds Bowen was running out of Rootcore.

"You're not going?" Clare asked as I remained where I was.

"I'm in no condition to fight, Clare, and I know that." I told her sadly. I wanted to do my bit but how could I do that when my friends were fighting each other.

"That's never stopped you before." Daggeron said coming in.

"I know but this time it could damage the team and our chances of survival if I go." I told him in an even voice. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He smiled slightly and I couldn't help but smile slightly back and grip the table as I tried not to go weak at the knees. Leanbow entered and practically dragged Daggeron away for some knightly training. I stared after him still smiling as Clare said.

"My point has been proven." She was smug as I turned back to her and asked.

"What point?" Then it hit me.

"Oh my god! I am in love with him!" I said in morbid astonishment as I folded my arms on the table and rest my head on them. I looked up at the sound of an explosion came from the ball. Itassis and the rangers were still fighting and my urge to stop them grew until it was unbearable.

"I give up! I'm going!" I said then ran out of Rootcore and towards the fight just as Itassis and Bowen were about to fight. I didn't use my morpher. I just put out my hand and created and a barrier between the two screaming.

"STOP!" They turned and saw me.

"Ila!" Bowen and the rangers yelled from their side of the barrier.

"Icest! Where have you been?!" Itassis asked sounding like Mum when I'd been out longer than I said I would have been.

"I've been home and my name isn't Icest! And I won't let you fight!" I told them and I knew it would take a miracle to stop them fighting.

"Ileana, she one of the bad guys trying to destroy our world!" Chip told me from the ground. I lowered my hand and walked steadily towards the two.

"I know. But she's also my friend just like you guys are and I'm not going to let you destroy each other." I told them standing in the middle of the barrier.

"I'm sorry Ileana but this can't be changed." Itassis told me and I turned to her.

"When I lived with you and the others, you and Matoombo were the kindest ones to me and Necrolai. If you can be kind then you can change this, Itassis! I know you can!" I told her feeling Bowen put his hands on my shoulders. Itassis shook her head as she pondered what I said.

"You say your only after knowledge but you're only a puppet of the Master." Madison told her as the rangers grouped together. I winced at the mention of the master. I always did ever since he had risen completely.

"What?" Itassis asked snapping out of her pondering.

"And you don't even have the courage to make your own decisions!" Bowen added pulling me close to him. Itassis turned and vanished back to the terror pit.

"Come on. Home now." I said and cast a seal to transport us back home.

"How do you do these things?!" Chip asked me as they all powered down.

"Easy. I'm being trained by the best and hopefully will be the second best when I'm done. Now, I better go get the first aid things." I added the last part to myself as the others sat down in their chairs as Mum, Dad, Daggeron and Clare entered the room...


	32. A romantic gesture and a butt kicking

The Other Light 32

I grinned after I finished bandaging up my friends and brother. No matter what happened I could always do first aid.

"Now why didn't you do that when we got injured all the other times?" Xander asked me as I stood up. I smiled showing my teeth and ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Didn't know where the first aid kit was." I told him walking over to the table where Mum was putting the rest of the kit away. She smiled at me and pinched my cheek slightly. I chuckled and turned back to the others to see that they had disappeared.

"Oh come on!" I said disgruntled.

"Bowen went out to train by himself." Clare said carrying the laundry basket. I grinned and said.

"I wonder where he gets that from?" I looked at Mum with a 'He gets it from you' look and she shook her head.

"Your father not me." She told me then my morpher rang.

"Yellow?" I asked picking up.

"Hey, Ileana could you meet me on the upper floors of Rootcore in five minutes?" Daggeron asked. I turned very nervous and started to play with my fingers on my free hand.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." I stuttered getting odd looks from Clare and Mum."_Daggeron_." I mouthed to them and Clare shared an excited but knowing look with Mum.

"Ok. See ya there." He said sounding happy. I hung up and sighed sinking onto the table.

"Ileana and Daggeron sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Clare sang happily skipping away as I turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Clare! We're not going to be doing that!" I called after her annoyed but secretly hoping there would be. I may have freaked out before but I wasn't going to do that again. Mum rolled her eyes and sighed. I took a deep breath then got up.

"I'm going to see what Daggeron wants. No spying." I warned Mum as she turned to me looking innocent.

"I wasn't going to." she said and I didn't believe her as I walked out the room and up to the upper floors where Daggeron stood. He smiled and held out hid hand. I gave him mine and he gently kissed it.

"First it was playing with my hair, then it was tracing my scar and now it's kissing my hand when we're alone." I chuckled stepping closer to him.

"A knight must always remember when he is in the present of a lady to kiss her hand at a meeting." He grinned in return then wrapped one arm round my waist as the floor shifted under our feet. I gasped and clung to him looking down to see his magic carpet.

"You tricked me!" I glared at him looking into his face.

"Not tricked. I would never trick you. I just invited you." He smiled rubbing the back of my hand gently. My glare faded and I smiled. I couldn't stay mad at him, he was my knight in shining armour. I raised my free hand and gently ran it through his black curly hair making both of us chuckle.

"Ileana, the reason why I invited you up to the upper floors is because need to tell you something-" He was cut short by the loud noise from below. we looked and saw Leanbow fighting a new Koragg.

"Daggeron." I looked at him and he nodded we landed. The village was destroyed and I saw the rangers and Mum.

"Not good!" I said and ran towards the rangers getting near them then getting blown back.

"Ila!" The rangers yelled as I staggered to my feet.

"Ileana don't!" Mum yelled at me as I leant on a tree clutching my side.

"So, little sister has come to join the fight?" Koragg asked and I gritted my teeth getting my balance again.

"Bowen?" I asked as he used his shield to cast a powerful barrier spell towards Leanbow.

"Yeah. It's me." He growled and I staggered forwards.

"Bowen, why? You saw what it did to- to Dad. You saw what it did to me. Why?" I asked coming face to face with him.

"Power! Strength!" He growled and pushed me back with his shield. I crashed into a tree then slid down it groaning in pain.

"Ila!" Daggeron yelled running towards me. He knelt beside me as I struggled to get to my knees.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Get to the others. I'm not letting Bowen go through what me and Dad did." I told him feeling determined and he nodded going to the others. I got to my feet shaking as I faced Bowen.

"Doesn't family mean anything to you any more?!" I asked him trying to not fall to my knees. He was stronger than I was. He was much stronger than the terrors I had trained with. But I was not letting him go.

"Doesn't it?!" I asked again when he didn't reply. Instead he drew his sword and charged at me. I stood still. I knew that if I could hold my ground just a little bit longer Bowen would realise what he was doing. Boy was I wrong. He swung his sword and I raised my arms in an X shape and blocked it with the little strength I had left. I grunted slightly as he pushed his sword with more force and I countered it. I wasn't going to let up. I wasn't going to give in. I was going to get my brother back.

Suddenly, with some miracle strength, I pushed him back and I glowed then my clothes changed into white armour with silver swirls and other pattens on it and my helmet turned into a mask that cover my head, mouth and nose but left my eyes visible. And on the centre on my chest and reflected on my back was a silver snowflake.

"What happened?" I asked looking at my armour. I was snapped back to the fight when Bowen growled and swung his sword. I ducked and blocked his arm from moving.

"Ila! On your back!" Madison yelled and I felt my back as Bowen broke my block and sent me rolling over into a cart full of hay. On my back were a sword and a mini sword. I pulled them out and blocked as Bowen attacked.

"Thanks Mady!" I yelled to her as I pushed him back and stood in the cart of hay and flipped off over him. I finally knocked him on to the floor and put my weapons away. He got to his feet and said.

"Pick up your weapons." I shook my head and powered down.

"No." I whispered feeling my side throb from before.

"I'm not fighting you any more, Bro. You've fought with Dad and you've fought with me. Enough is enough." I told him my voice shaking slightly as I looked behind me at Dad.

"He loves you. Mum loves you. Clare loves you. The other rangers love you as if you were family as well... I love you Bow. Always have always will." I whispered and he put his sword away and the barrier blocking Dad faded and he ran towards us as Bowen was drained of his dark magic screaming.

"Dad!" Dad caught him and Bowen apologised saying he didn't know what he was doing. I smiled slightly as he and Dad hugged then Dad looked at me over Bowen's shoulder and said.

"Bowen, how about we let your sister in?" Bowen nodded and I shook my head saying.

"Oh no! No way! I don't do hugs after a near death experience." Bowen and Dad got up and folded their arms looking like they didn't believe. I copied them and smiled.

"I guess I can make one exception." They grinned and I hugged them both.

"Guys?" I asked them and they asked what was wrong.

"Don't squeeze too tight. I think I'm bleeding." I said feeling my top become sticky and wet. They let go and looked. I was.

"Oh look at that. I am." I said then felt slightly sick. The others came over and I smiled slightly. Bowen nudged my arm and I looked at him.

"Thanks." He murmured so the others couldn't hear. I smiled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Any time bud." I smiled then winced grabbing my side as more blood came out of my wound. Bowen whispered something to Dad as I tried to stem the blood flow.

"Right, Ileana, home. We need to get your wound sorted out." I looked up at Bowen and saw him smiling. I elbowed him in the ribs and started to walk home.

"Ila!" Everyone chorused.

"What?" I asked turning round and walking backwards.

"We're going back by transportation spell, stupid." Bowen said like I was dumb. I folded my arms walking back over to him.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked with a slightly smile but more of a glare.

"Yes, you." Bowen retorted folding his arms with a smirk. I squared up to him and said.

"Look at your feet." He did then nearly screamed like a little girl. I had made his shoes turn into blocks of ice.

"Ila." He growled turning his smirk into a fierce glare.

"You should know from what I did to Xander that if you mess with the bull you get the horns." I reminded him and the other rangers laughed except Xander. Then went home to sort out the wounded and the place...


	33. Enough with the insults!

The Other Light 33

I sat in my room as Clare bandaged me up and the others sorted out the debris that Dad and Bowen had caused in their fight.

"Done. Try stretching your arms." Clare told me and I did wincing slightly as I stretched my left arm above my cut. I looked at Clare and looked sullen.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she packed up the first aid bits.

"I was just wondering how long it will take for you or Mum or one of the others to get possessed." I told her and sighed looking saddened.

"You, Nick and Leanbow were possessed protecting those you care about. If me or Udonna or the others did the same who would be left to bandage you up or would be here to give you a swift slap round the back of the head saying, 'You could of been killed!'?" She chuckled taking on her cheery disposition. I smiled and chuckled.

"I'm so glad your my friend. I don't know what I would do with out your cheeriness brightening up my day." she smiled as I reached out and rubbed her cheek then kissed her forehead. Clare got up and grinned.

"Put on a clean top and come help us sort out the mess." I nodded and headed over to my drawers. I opened them to see all my tops bright pink. _I HATE PINK! _I mentally screamed as I checked my other drawers, all of my clothing was pink! I was angry beyond belief as I grabbed jacket, zipped it up fully then spotted a note in my top draw. I picked it up and read it.

**_Dear Ileana,_**

**_Payback for turning my trainers in to ice._**

**_Love Bow._**

It read and I growled then crumpled it up into a little ball then yelled.

"BOWEN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?!" When no reply came I marched into the room and found my smirking older brother, confused parents and bewildered romantic interest. Bowen's smirk turned into a grin as he said.

"Why, dear little sister, I merely turned them all pink knowing how much you love the colour." I turned a brighter red than ever before and gave him my most powerful glare and growled.

"If you want to see your next birthday I suggest you tell me how to change them back or else." He smirked again and asked.

"Or else what, sissy?" I growled and balled my fists so tight the note my hand could have been compressed into something thinner than paper. I held up the note and turned it into a ice block then crushed it in one hand. I opened my palm to reveal just a glittering of ice dust. Bowen's smirk vanished and he squeaked.

"I'll sort it out in a minute." Clare came round to me and said.

"Ila, calm down. You're kind of scaring everyone." I unclenched my fists and exhaled. I looked at Clare who looked a little frightened.

"Hey, I'm fine." I said with a smile which she rolled her eyes and went back to sorting out the debris. I rolled up my sleeves and started to help. After about five minutes Bowen asked.

"Hey, Ila, how did you do that thing when we were fighting?" I shrugged knowing he was talking about my weird transformation.

"Have no clue but it was kind of cool." I grinned at him then we heard Dad say.

"You have trained my children well, Daggeron. Maybe a little too well." He winced as Mum sorted out his wounds. Daggeron Paused opposite me as he said.

"It wasn't my training. It was the power of the master." I shook my head.

"You know better than anyone, Daggeron, that we learned most of our combat skills from you." I told him throwing a big piece of wood into the pile. He smiled briefly at me then turned back to Dad.

"You both know how strong it is better than anyone else." I gave a single chuckle then said.

"Boy do we know it, right Dad?" He nodded to me and Bowen asked.

"Did you just call him 'Dad'?" I nodded grinning.

"Well, that's a first." He muttered and I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"And now his plan's failed, I dread to think what he'll do next." Dad said and I shuddered as Mum froze and wind blew into Rootcore.

"Udonna!" Dad said and we looked at Mum. She gasped slightly and told us.

"Something's happened. Something horrible has happened." I moved away from my pile and stood next to Daggeron then a mystic seal appeared and out limped a man that looked like he had a snowflake for a head.

"Help!" He yelped falling over. I caught him just before he hit the floor and Daggeron rushed to his side followed swiftly by Mum.

"Snow Prince!" Daggeron exclaimed with Clare adding.

"You're hurt!" We sat him into a sitting positions and I held him steady as much as I could as he spoke.

"I have terrible news. The Master has destroyed our realm. The magical source has been attacked!" Mum knelt beside us and asked.

"The Mystic Mother?" Snow Prince confirmed it as Mum got up and Clare and I asked.

"Who's that?" Mum looked at us both then at the others.

"The empress of all good magic. Known as Rita in the dark days, she now uses her power to fight all that is evil." Then Snow Prince told us the tale of how he became injured and how he came here.

"Her spell sent me back to your realm but there was nothing I could do to help her." Snow Prince finished and I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat.

"You did what you could." I told him comfortingly, gently rubbing his back.

"If the Mystic Mother is gone," Mum said sounding like she was about to bring doom and gloom to a whole new level.

"Then no one can stop the Master." Doom and gloom you have reach the top floor! I looked up at her and said.

"But if she survived, there is still hope of that, isn't there?" I sounded like a feeble child. Dad nodded.

"There is still a chance that she survived." Dad said as he and Daggeron got up and headed for the door. Clare took Snow Prince to the sofa and sat him down.

"Let me go with you!" Me and Bowen said following them. Daggeron and Dad turned.

"No, Daggeron and I will handle this." We sighed in defeat then Mum and Dad spoke to each other. I didn't hear what they were saying, I had my head bowed debating whether or not to tell Daggeron how I felt before he went or not. Then as Daggeron was pass the door way and made up my mind.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told the others then jogged after them.

"Daggeron! Wait!" I called to him and he stopped and told Dad to go on.

"Ila, what is it?" He asked as I reached round my neck and took off my locket. I took his hand and placed it in the palm of his hand.

"Keep this with you. Don't refuse it please. I want you to keep this with you just in case something happens to me." I told him as he was about to protest. He looked at me a moment then stroked my cheek. I leant into his hand as tears welled in my eyes.

"I don't want to loose you." I whispered closing his fingers round my locket. He smiled slightly and told me.

"Earlier, on the carpet, I planned to tell you something but it didn't go according to plan. I planned to tell you that, I love you." He said and I smiled as tears, happy and sad, slid down my cheeks.

"I love you too Daggeron." I hesitated then kissed his lips gently. He kissed back gently wrapping one arm round my waist. I slid my arm round his neck and pulled away. I smiled slightly and laughed nervously as he smiled broadly then we heard Dad yelling.

"Come on Daggeron!" Daggeron gave me another quick kiss then ran to catch up with my father. I tingled slightly feeling my whole body warm up as I wrapped my arms round myself.

"Oh wow!" I giggled then covered my mouth to hide my smile. I walked back inside and was met by Mum, Clare and snow Prince giving me odd looks.

"What?" I asked smiling. Their odd looks grew at my answer then Clare asked.

"What was that about?" I grinned and said.

"For me to know and you never to find out." I chuckled slightly and pulled out my morpher to get greeted by Xander yelling.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" At me. I looked alarmed and said.

"Calm down, I'm at Rootcore. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Then Mum and Clare pointed at the ball. I looked and said.

"Ah. Be right there." I closed my morpher and ran straight to the fight. Black Lance was fighting the rangers who were loosing big time. I flipped open my morpher again then noticed that my symbol was flashing. Out of curiosity I pressed it and I morphed into the form I was in when I fought Bowen.

"Ok. Galwit Mysto Prifior!" I yelled and grew in size.

"OI! HARD HEAD!" I yelled from behind Black Lance. He turned then I realised that he was in his chariot.

"Oh crab cakes." I muttered taking stands against him as the rangers were knocked to the ground. Black Lance charged at me as I drew my swords and jumped over him barely clearing his lance.

"You guys alright?" I asked them and they nodded.

I sort of battled Black Lance. By sort of I mean block a couple of swipes, get knocked off my feet and not land a single attack then with one final swipe he knocked me clean out of my ranger modes and to the ground in a destroyed area. I groaned struggling to get to my knees. _It was always Black Lance I couldn't defeat in training. Always Black Lance... _I thought then there was an explosion near me. I looked up and saw Mum on the floor in her ranger mode against Sculpin.

"Mum!" I yelled picking up a stone as Sculpin faced me.

"Ileana!" Mum yelled trying to get up. Sculpin cackled at me.

"You again? Ha! You're even more stubborn than your parents put together!" I growled at him and said.

"Sometimes there's nothing wrong with being stubborn!" Then I made the stone in my hand float, then multiply, then grow in size and fired all of them straight at Sculpin. As he blocked the stones I ran past him to Mum and knelt by her side.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded and put her snow staff in one hand as she pulled me closer with the other. She was trying to protect me. Sculpin turned to us and cackled again.

"Mother and daughter team. How sweet." I gripped the arm Mum had put round me tightly as Sculpin walked forwards and seized me by the front of my jacket and hissed in my face pulling me out of Mum's grip and off the floor.

"You are a useless child." Then he threw me half way across the battle ground and into a pile of stone. I groaned and tried to stand as Sculpin grabbed my mother and the rangers landed next to me.

"Rangers!" Mum screamed then tried to fight Sculpin again but was pushed back and Sculpin fired dark magic at her sending her into a pile of stone and forcing her out of ranger mode.

"Udonna!" The rangers yelled while Bowen and I yelled.

"MUM!" Sculpin laughed in triumph.

"At last! Oh how the mighty mystic force has fallen!" He continued as I growled and got to my knees.

"Ila." Madison said trying to stop me.

"No, Madison." I told her warningly. I stood up and tried not to fall over.

"Not all of us have fallen Sculpin!" I yelled at him and he turned.

"You are weak! You will be easy to finish!" He laughed and raised my fists like it was my first fight.

"Not while I'm still breathing am I going to let you and that sorry excuse of what ever the heck he is destroy our home!" I barked. He chuckled cruelly as I took a step forward and fell.

"Damn it!" I growled to myself and Sculpin laughed.

"You can't even walk! You are pa-"

"Don't you dare call me pathetic! I've had it up to here with the insults!" I snapped wiping my dirt covered face crawling to my knees. I felt an ice almost Arctic feeling run up my spine and I eyes shut tightly. I almost screamed when I saw the image in my head. Daggeron dead. I opened my eyes as tears poured out of them. My Daggeron was dead...


	34. The Final Battle

The Other Light 34

"There's no one to help you now!" Sculpin cackled as he shot a spell at me and the rangers.

"No!" Jenji yelled flying out his lamp and in front of us.

"JENJI!" Madison screamed as Jenji disappeared. Jenji was dead, Daggeron was dead, god knows who else was dead. I was ready to just die!

"Come with me sorceress!" Sculpin ordered Mum grabbing her arm.

"Mum!" I yelled trying to get up.

"Udonna!" Chip yelled getting up with the others and running towards them. Bowen helped me up and helped me hobble towards them.

"Black Lance! Rid the surface of these pesky rangers!" Sculpin ordered Black Lance then disappeared with Mum.

"Mum!" Bowen as we hit the floor.

"No!" I sobbed falling next to my brother.

"Your sorceress is gone and now it's your turn!" Black Lance growled pointing his lance at us. He advanced on us in a threatening manor.

"Now you will fall just as your mother has." He laughed evilly still advancing on us. Bowen got up looking livid and growled.

"Now you've made me mad." Then he started advancing on Black Lance morphing as he did so.

"Come on!" Black Lance ordered ready to fight. I closed my eyes tightly trying not to cry as Chip pulled me to his chest.

"I can't watch this." I told him then heard something metallic shatter. _There goes Bowen's sword. I should hear his final breath right about now._ I thought then heard Black Lance sort of whine.

"My shield!" I opened my eyes and looked. Bowen had smashed Black Lance's most prized shield! Then my brother summoned Fire Heart and called to me.

"You coming to help sis?" I laughed slightly in disbelief and got up. I ran over to him morphing into my ancient mystic mode.

"How did you do that?" I asked him as Fire Heart flew in and knocked Black Lance over. Fire Heart landed behind us.

"Good boy Fire Heart." He praised the dragon ignoring my question.

"Your dragon can not protect you this time!" Black Lance vowed and shot dark magic at us. Bowen wrapped his arm protectively round my as Fire Heart wrapped his wings round us blocking the on coming magic. As the smoke cleared Bowen let go of me and combined with Fire Heart.

"You need to tell me how you do these things." I told him as we prepared to fight Black Lance who charged. We fought him, working together until the other joined and helped us defeat him.

"Everyone alright?" I asked them and they nodded. Suddenly the sky started flashing red and we ran towards the source and saw the Master.

"It's him! The Master!" Vida told us and a sound, half growl half whimper, escaped my body as I thought, _Not him! Anybody but him! _He laughed cruelly as he floated to the ground.

"Where's Daggeron and our father?!" Bowen yelled to the Master who chuckled evilly and sent a ball of golden light hovering over a pile of rubble.

"Right here!" He said then the light faded and appeared Daggeron in his ancient mystic mode.

"Daggeron!" I screamed and ran over to him.

"Ila!" Xander yelled trying to grabbed me. I skidded on my knees as I got near Daggeron's body and repeated his name as I shook him slightly.

"No!" I sobbed braking down as I rested my head on his chest and continued to cry.

"And Leanbow!" The Master declared making Dad appear near us.

"No! Dad!" Bowen yelled then he walked unsteadily over to our father's corpse. I lifted my head and powered down loosing the will to fight. I looked at Bowen tear running rapid down my cheeks as he lifted Dad's head and sort of cradled him then looked at me. I bit my then closed my eyes and rested my head back on Daggeron's chest sobbing to no end.

"Now nothing can stop me from destroying your world!" The Master declared and something in Xander snapped.

"What could you possibly get from destroying our world?!" He shouted at the villain.

"Your world is now MY world!" The Master snapped wrapping us all in red tentacles and lifting us off the ground. We struggled against his grip as he told us he was going to us what his world would look like. Just before he pulled us in I dissolved in a glitter of white dust. The next thing I know is that I've landed on my feet in a pristine white room.

"What the...?" I asked looking round the room then spotting Snow Prince at the far side of the room.

"Snow Prince?" I asked and he nodded.

"Snow Prince, what am I doing here? I just want to go home." I said nearly in tears again. He shook his head then stepped towards me.

"You can't go home yet. There are two people who want to see you." He said then turned me towards a pair of double doors that had opened to reveal Clare and a woman dressed completely in white with the mystic symbol for a crown.

"Clare..." I whispered as she ran towards me with a smile.

"You're ok." she smiled and I cringed.

"Clare, Clare, Clare... I'm not ok." I told her then looked up at her slightly with tears pouring down my cheeks. Her smile dropped and she asked me what was wrong. I broke down completely and hugged her sobbing.

"Dad and Daggeron are dead, Mum's been captured and Bowen is with the others with the Master in a parallel world!" She hugged me back and rubbed my back making comforting noises.

"When you ran after Daggeron, you told him how you felt about him, didn't you?" She asked and I nodded.

"I gave him my locket in case anything happened to me and I had my first kiss that why I came back in with that goofy smile." I told her and she let go. Snow Prince walked over to Clare and nodded.

"I'll see you in a minute." She told me then left with Snow Prince leaving me with the woman in white.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Ileana." She said and I shifted slightly as she surveyed me.

"Ok, um... Hi?" I asked and she frowned. She waved her wand and my Jacket and Jeans disappeared and were replaced with a white ankle-length dress with long sleeves that ended in a triangle on the back of my hands. On the bodice it had golden vine patterns going up the sides while the skirt flared at my hips.

"Wow." I whispered marvelling at the softness of the fabric, the brightness of the colour and the way it felt against my skin. The woman cleared her throat and waved her wand once more making a silver pendant appear round my neck. On the pendant was the of winter.

"I have made you a full sorceress, Ileana, with the mystic ranger form of snow and ice. For the dedication you have shown to the ones you care for and for the bravery you have shown in the face of many dangers." She smiled and I grinned then it faltered.

"What's wrong?" She asked as my grin fell all together.

"I don't really know how to say this with out sounding ungrateful." I told her then explained.

"Before I was brought here I was in a state because I believed that all hope was gone, I lost my father and the man I love, my mother has been captured and has probably been destroyed and my brother, cousin and friends are probably dying. What can I do to help them?" I sounded like the little girl I was on the inside. The little girl that had been sealed away since I was seven. The little girl who never gave up!

"You can be you. You can go do what you've done all this time. Protect them from harm." Mystic Mother told me and I nodded.

"Thank you Mystic Mother." I smiled slightly then hurried through a mystic seal that had appeared. I landed on my feet behind the Master and put my finger to my lips as the others saw me.

"A few magic tricks will not stop me!" The Master barked.

"Wanna bet?" I asked from behind him. He turned and snarled.

"You! You are worse than a cockroach!" I smirked and said.

"More like a cat, I think. After all, they do have nine lives." He growled then sent a spell at me which I countered. He growled then stated.

"I will return to the depths and gather my strength." A voice from behind the rangers called.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." We looked and saw Mum followed by Itassis and Necrolai.

"Mum." I smiled tearfully towards her as she continued.

"It seems your pit no longer exists." I wiped my face as tears of joy, and sadness, poured down my face.

"No longer exists?!" The Master asked shocked and livid.

"What she means is that you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness." Itassis joined the informative.

"Itassis?! You're alive?!" The Master asked. I poked my head round him and asked.

"You died?!" My question was ignored as The Master continued.

"Where is Sculpin?!" Itassis pushed her glasses up her nose before answering.

"He is no more." If it could of, my heart would of swelled with joy.

"What?!" The Master asked shocked and slightly fearful. Itassis explained how she had been revived by Necrolai who helped her save Mum then destroy Sculpin. _Now that is girl power. _I thought proudly.

"But I am you master!" The Master declared. _How thick and self-absorbed can you get? _I mentally asked myself.

"Well, this puppet has cut the strings!" Itassis shouted firing her weapon. I ducked to the ground and covered my head as the Master blasted and the ground below him flew into the air and came raining down on me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I squeaked as ground landed on unprotected parts of my body then I heard cheering. I looked up uncovering my head and saw the rangers, apart from Bowen and Mum, cheering and hugging each other. It was a sharp contrast to the pain and grief I was feeling. I got up and walked over to my brother and mother.

"Mum." Bowen and I whispered then we hugged Mum and I just let out all my tears.

"The Master is gone for now but he will be back." Itassis told us as I felt Mum's tears fall on my back.

"Tell me, white ranger, why do you shed tears?" Mum drew back and held me and Bowen on ether side of her.

"The tears for our sadness, for our losses." Mum paused as she turned to look at Dad's and Daggeron corpses. I closed my eyes and hid my face in her shoulder as my tears increased mercilessly.

"I cry for my husband, Leanbow, and Daggeron." She finished and held us tighter to her.

"That is something I can not help with." Itassis told us sadly and I opened my eyes and looked at her. Then a familiar voice said.

"My Mum can." We looked behind Necrolai and saw Leelee Pimvare.

"Leelee!" Necrolai said shocked with her daughter.

"You can do anything you want, Mum, always could." Leelee told her mother making her think.

"Do it Mum! I believe in you." She finished making her mother think even more.

"Alright." She said after leaving us in suspense. Mum shared a look with me and Bowen. I felt and looked frightened. I didn't know how this was going to go!

"I will try to revive them." Necrolai finished walking towards the corpses. I gripped Mum tighter and looked at her. She was staring at Necrolai. Mum pulled us back as Necrolai cast a painful looking spell on Daggeron and Dad then Necrolai was shot back. We kept our gaze on the bodies as I saw Dad's hand move then he got up and smiled at us. I practically glowed as he and Daggeron walked towards us. I looked at Bowen and we let go of Mum and ran to hug him.

"Son, daughter." Dad breathed happily.

"Dad!" Bowen beamed.

"You're alive." I whimpered as I cried into his shoulder.

"Daggeron!" Madison yelled then hugged him.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Jenji yelled appearing out of no where.

"Jenji!" Chip cheered happily. Then Mum joined the hug and I don't I've ever felt that happy in my entire life.

"Mum?" Leelee asked her withering mother. We let go and looked. _Necrolai can't die... can she? _I asked myself. Leelee bent down to shake her mother's shoulder but backed away as Necrolai sparked then transformed. We all just stared at her in amazement as she got up then turned to us. She was hot!

"Leelee's mum is hot!" Xander echoed my thoughts as Leelee and Necrolai hugged.

"Uh-huh!" Vida agreed making everybody laugh. I smiled and looked at Daggeron. He smiled at me. I walked over to him getting strange looks off the rangers, my parents, my brother and my friends but a beaming smile off my cousin.

"I thought you were gone forever." I admitted to him timidly. He chuckled then took my hands in his.

"And I thought I would loose you forever." He smiled getting one back.

"Oh for the love of magic! Just do it already!" A tearful Clare encouraged us and we laughed then kissed. Choruses of 'ooohs' and 'awes' rose from the crowd as well as a 'You go girl!' from Vida and a 'That's my daughter!' from an angry and appalled Dad. Something told me I would need to begged Dad not to murder Daggeron when we went home. We pulled away and I blushed brightly looking at our intertwined fingers then the ground started to shake and I fell in Daggeron's arms. A monstrous roar erupted from the earth as the master appeared in a giant form.

"Quite the reunion sorry I have to destroy it." He apologised sarcastically. Mum turned to us and said.

"Rangers, our magic is gone." Then the idea planted itself in my head.

"I've got an idea: Lets all run!" Jenji suggested but I shook my head.

"No, Jenji. Your magic may be gone, rangers, but mine's not." I told them seriously looking up at the demon in front of us.

"No, Ileana. You're not fighting him-"

"Yes I am, Mum, and nothing you say or do is going to stop me. I've made up my mind." I told her getting out of Daggeron's grip and walking into the space in front of us.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered whipping out my morpher.

"Magical source! Mystic Force!" I yelled morphing into my first form.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" I continued growing in size.

"You have served your purpose! You were a place holder! Now prepare to be destroyed." The Master told me. I took a deep breath.

"I will have served my purpose when hell freezes over!" I growled removing my magistaff.

"Shards of ice!" I yelled jumping into the air then flipping over him as my magistaff fired at him. It did little damage but as I landed he slashed a claw across my back.

"Ah!" I yelled feeling the pain shoot through me.

"Ileana, get ready to use your magic with us!" Bowen called. I turned my head and saw him in ranger mode. I grinned then flipped back over the Master slashing him twice with my magistaff then landing behind my friends.

"Ready?" I asked them after we recited the Mystic Force saying.

"Ready!" They chorused as the Master ordered us.

"Give me that magic!"

"You got it!" We chorused then sent all our magic towards him which he devoured until he could no more causing him to explode.

"Mystic Force!" We chorused and the other landed on their feet while I shrank and powered down and breathed heavily as the others were swarmed by applause.

"Well done guys." I muttered smiling so they wouldn't hear me. I turned and looked at my dress. Mud covered. I snapped my fingers. It cleaned itself, then swapped places with my jeans, Steps band top and leather motor bike jacket. My dress would of folded itself up in my drawers back at Rootcore. I sighed smiling then started to walk away from the crowd. _Well done guys. You did me proud... _


	35. High hopes

The Other Light 35

Hi guys! Just to let you know I'm going to do a few more chapters. Like the day after the final battle and the trip to Nick's adopted parents and a few other surprises as well. Thanks for all your support!

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" A voice called after me as I walked away from the group. I turned and looked and saw Phineas jogging over to me.

"Oh, hey Phineas. Shouldn't you be celebrating with your friends?" I asked pulling my way to long hair into a pony-tail.

"Yeah, I know, but where are you going? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your family?" He asked nodding at the crowd.

"I know I should be but I've got some packing to do." I sighed. I would be leaving that evening for the foster home I grew up in. I had to tell them the news and see the kids I left behind.

"But where are you going? Why are you going?" I smiled sadly and said.

"A girl has to know when she's no longer needed." He nodded understandingly then opened his arms.

"Hug?" I smiled and nodded.

"Hug." I told him then we hugged and I left for Rootcore...

_Clare's POV_

I smiled hugging my friends and family then noticed that Ila wasn't here. I frowned and tugged on Daggeron's sleeve.

"Have you seen Ila?" I asked. He shook his head and said.

"No, I've been looking for her but I haven't found her yet." His smiled faded and the same thought hit both of us.

"Udonna!" I called trying to find her.

"Clare! What is it?" She asked smiling brightly with her arm round her husband who had his arm round her waist. I cringed slightly not really wanting to ruin her mood but her daughter was more important.

"It's Ila. She's not here!" I told her and her smiled faded. She looked at Leanbow who nodded.

"Go home and see if she's there if not contact one of the rangers and tell us what you've found." I nodded and pushed through the crowd.

"Excuse me!" I said repeatedly getting really annoyed. After that I ran all the way to Rootcore, via tree, and found Ila packing her back-pack.

"What are you doing?" I asked her weakly making her face me.

"Clare! I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." She said trying to hide what she was holding. I walked forwards and gently pulled what she was hiding out from behind her. It was a letter.

"You're leaving...?" I asked after skim reading it. Ileana sighed and sat on her bed.

"Clare. You have to understand that I left behind a life when I came to Briarwood. Before I left I promised the kids at the home that I would come back and tell them what I've found. I promised this one little girl that I would go back and visit her." She told me sounding hoarse and tired.

"You never said that you left friends behind. You hardly say anything about your life before you came here. The only thing you told us about was why you had no hair." I told her sitting next to her.

"No body asked so I thought I was safe from bringing it up." She mumbled fiddling with her fingers when she was nervous. I covered her hands with mine and said.

"Painful memories would have been dragged up when we would have asked." She nodded and looked up from her lap.

"I'll come back. I just need to go and visit them. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't keep my promise." She told me and for once I realised just how battle worn she was. She had fought for so much, for different things, for different reasons and she looked like she just wanted to rest from then on.

"What about everyone? What will you tell them when you come back?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I had a very long dentist appointment?" She guessed jokingly and I laughed slightly.

"I'm serious. What are you going to tell them?" I asked just as I felt the entrance to Rootcore open.

"I don't know. Now, do you want to help me pack?" she asked getting up with her hands on her hips looking like Udonna did when I broke my very first crystal ball.

"Yeah, why not." I smiled and she grinned then turned back to her back-pack. when she bent over to pick up a pile of clothing, that's when I noticed them.

"When did you get these?" I asked as she straightened up and looked confused.

"What?" She asked holding the clothes close to my chest. I lowered the clothes and slid my hand under the pendant with the mystic symbol for winter.

"This and this." I said then gently ran my knuckles over the cut with stitches in it.

"When I was summoned to see you Mystic Mother made me a full sorceress for my dedication and bravery. The cut happened when I was younger." She told me then moved my hand away from them.

"You won't tell the others yet will you?" she asked and I nearly laughed.

"How could you keep this a secret? Everyone will be absolutely thrilled!" I told her in pleased disbelief. She smiled sadly and sighed.

"Clare." She said and gave me a pleading look. I huffed and said.

"Alright... But only because you gave me that look." She smiled then continued to pack. I started to help as we heard a masculine sneeze from down the corridor. We gasped then Ila started to panic.

"I can't let them see this!" She said and I volunteered to distract them. I walked outside and down the corridor to see the rangers, Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron, Leelee, Phineas and Necrolai.

"Clare! There you are. You didn't contact any of us." Udonna scolded me and I bowed my head.

"I've been helping Ila." I told her and then I heard Ila shout.

"Damn it!" From her room.

"You alright?" I called to her getting a muffled.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I bit my lip and tried to think of something. Udonna and Leanbow looked at each other then Leanbow called.

"You sure?" Ileana poked her head out of her room and smiled.

"Yeah, just a little-" She stopped as something exploded in her room. Her head ducked back in then she came out coughing and spluttering.

"That could of gone better." I jogged down to her and asked.

"What were you trying to do?" She breathed and said.

"Trying to fit my radio in my back pack. The bang was from outside." She said and I could smell something foul!

"What's that smell?!" I asked covering my mouth and nose.

"The thing that went bang." She said then went back into her room and cleared the smell. I sighed and turned back to the crowd at the top of the corridor. I gave them a thumbs up and followed Ila back into her room.

"Tell them." I told her pointing outside.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Yes." I countered then we got into a yes and no argument which I won. My hopes were high...


	36. Crazy stuff

The Other Light 36

I gave in to Clare and bowed my head. I was going to be in so much trouble.

"I hate you so much Clare." I told her as she dragged me out of the room saying.

"You'll thank me later. Can everyone go into the main room, please? Ileana has something to tell you." The others complied as they stared at me. I burned a bright red and let my hair down and fall over my face. I had never felt more embarrassed in my entire life as I stood in front of my family and peers. I took a deep breath and moved my hair out of my red face.

"Right... Um..." I stammered twiddling my fingers and Vida asked.

"Are you alright?" I nodded then said.

"It's just trying to put it into words." I never thought it would be this hard to tell them I was leaving. I took another deep breath and said.

"I didn't join the celebrations because I was here packing my things because tomorrow morning I plan to leave Briarwood." Clare made a sign with her hands telling me to go on. I glared slightly at her then continued.

"And I kind of met The Mystic Mother and she..." I mumbled the rest fiddling with the charm round my neck. _Oh I wish I never said this now. _I thought as Mum rose from her chair and asked.

"You're leaving?" I nodded looking down. Necrolai rose as well and asked.

"Where are you going?" Then everybody else started asking questions and I yelled.

"Shut it!" They all fell silent.

"Thank you. One at a time, I can't answer all questions at once. I'm not a hydra." I told them feeling my head ache.

"Firstly yes I'm leaving. Secondly I'm going to the foster home where I was raised. Thirdly I'm only going for a week or two. any other questions?" I asked putting my hands on my hips looking at all of them sternly.

"Now that is scary. She looks just like Udonna when she turns stern." Vida joked getting elbowed by her sister. I smiled slightly then Daggeron asked.

"I have a question. What were you mumbling about when you said you met the Mystic Mother?" I turned an even brighter red then covered my face.

"Clare why did you talk me into this?" I asked her and she said.

"I thought it would help?" she was guessing and I glared at her through my fingers.

"Ileana, what were you talking about?" Dad repeated Daggeron's question only he was very stern and glaring at his former pupil. _Oh this is going to be painful. _I thought and took a couple of steps back.

"Promise me you won't freak out. All of you." I told them and they nodded looking agitated and Clare looked like she wished she never started it.

"She kind of made me a... a... Holy crab cakes." I said as I saw smoke coming from my room. I ran towards it and saw my back-pack on fire.

"How the hell-?" I shrieked then put it out. Mum and Clare had coming running in and saw me walking numbly towards my burnt bag. Nothing. Nothing was left. Only the base of my bag which held nothing but a pile of ash that had been the photos I had put at the very bottom.

"My... My photos..." I whimpered falling on my knees in front of the ash pile and lifting some of it in my palms. I let the ash fall back to its pile through my fingers. _This is painful! _

"Who ever did this is going to get ground to a pulp." I growled to myself as I clenched my fists and sniffed. Mum knelt by my side and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Was it just your photos?" She asked gently and I nodded. My photos were the only ones from my childhood that were happy and now they were gone. Clare knelt by my other side and asked.

"Do you know how the fire could of started?" I got half way through shaking my head when I realise what could of started it.

"Oh god..." I muttered as I shifted the pile slightly to reveal a small heat emitting stone. I felt like I was sinking through the floor.

"Temperance's stone." I muttered picking it up and holding in my hand.

"What is that?" Clare asked me looking at the stone.

"It was an early birthday present from the little girl back at the home. I always knew she was special." I smiled slightly at the memory but tears slipped through my lashes. I got up and walked over to my jacket and helmet.

"You can't go now. It's nearly night fall." Mum protested as she watched me.

"I'm not leaving. I'm looking for something." I said as I pick up my helmet pulled out the papers that were stuck inside.

"What are they?" Clare asked as I bit back my tears.

"Please be here... Please..." I muttered searching until I found it.

"Thank the lord above, I've got it." I smiled slightly then whipped out my morpher dialling the number on the paper.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Cody? Is that you?" I asked sitting on the end of my bed with my back to Clare and Mum.

"Yeah, who is this?" He asked sounding tired.

"That's a fine way to talk to your sister figure." I told him chuckling.

"Harper! Ha! I thought you were gone for good!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Cody, don't go telling the others but I'm coming to visit." I told him and he squealed like a little girl. I pulled my morpher away from my ear and looked at it strangely.

"Cody, chill. Seriously, you sound like a little girl." I told him and he stopped.

"When?" He asked urgently.

"I'm setting off tomorrow so a few days depending on the traffic and if a certain somebody doesn't try to tie me to my bed during the night." I grinned tearfully. Then the line went dead.

"Hello? Cody?" I shrugged and hung up. I sighed and muttered a small memory spell. The memories from the photos that had been burned floated round the room.

"What...?" Mum asked then saw the memories. Clare got up and looked at the one in front of her.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked me as she pointed at the boy who had pick a ten year old me up.

"That is Cody. He was the one who I spoke to." I told her then the memory faded as we heard a shout from the main room.

"I think I know who that was!" I said and ran into the main room to see Dad trying to catch Daggeron.

"Whoa! Wait!" I said as Daggeron ran past me.

"Dad! Cool it!" I told him as I grabbed his arm as he tried to get past me.

"I need to tell him what will happen if he hurts you." He growled and tried to get past me again.

"Dad. No." I told him warningly. He tried to protest but I gaze him my look and he gave in.

"That's funny because Udonna has the exact same look that she uses to get the truth out of people." Phineas said as Mum and Clare came back.

"I'm going to find a new bag and see if Daggeron is alright." I said glaring at my father. I walked into Daggeron's room and found him behind the door.

"It's ok, it's just me." I smiled at him and he relaxed.

"I don't think your father likes me any more." He said and I put my hands on his cheeks. I smiled slightly and said.

"Your his student. He wouldn't of taught you if he didn't like you." He nodded then wrapped his arms round my waist. He smiled and pulled me closer. I smiled softly and rested my head on his chest breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Oh Daggeron." I sighed then lifted my head. He smiled sadly.

"I'll help you pack." He said then kissed my forehead. I tingled as I smiled and took his hand. Once we got past the fact that Dad had turned bright red as we walked past him we started to pack, joking about and having fun until we finished packing and I fell asleep in his arms...


	37. Start of a journey

The Other Light 37

I smiled and opened my eyes. I felt happy, almost free. Almost. Daggeron still had his arms round me as he slept. I rolled over to face him then gently kissed his nose making his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered sleepily as he yawned. I covered his mouth slightly and said.

"Morning dear." I whispered then sat up only to be pulled back down.

"Daggeron, please. I need to go!" I giggled as he held me tighter against him. _Not complaining. _I thought as he nuzzled my neck and said.

"Five more minutes." I smiled at him and complied playing with his dark curly hair. I couldn't stop smiling as I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt warm inside and out as his breath skimmed over my skin in an even and pleasing rhythm. _Oh sweet Jesus! I've just realised that Daggeron spent the night with me! _My eyes widened and I hissed.

"Daggeron! Wake up!" I shook his shoulder and he woke up.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned by my frantic behaviour.

"You spent the night in my room." I told him as if it was painfully obvious which it was.

"So...?" He asked and I gestured to the two of us.

"With me." I told him and he got it.

"Your parents are going to murder me!" He said and I looked understanding.

"I'll talk to them. Don't worry and when I'm gone anything happens just contact me on my morpher." I told him and got up. I cleaned myself up and grabbed my jacket, helmet and bag.

"Time for me to go." I told him as he got up. He nodded and took my free hand as we left my room and walked into the main room. I put my stuff on the main table then went into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast then set off.

"You want anything?" I asked Daggeron from the door way. He shook his head then leant against the table. I made a bit of toast then ate it quickly and wiped my hands and went back to get my stuff.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to the others?" Daggeron asked as he met me by the entrance. I sighed sadly and said.

"No, I don't think it would be a good idea." I looked down and held my helmet tighter in my fingers. Daggeron sighed slightly then lifted my head so I could see him.

"I'll miss you." He told me and the corners of my mouth twitched. I slid my helmet onto my arm and said.

"I'll miss you more." I smiled slightly as he cupped my face in his hands then gently kissed me. I responded immediately by closing my eyes and kissing him back. I always tingled when he kissed me. Frankly I always tingled when he was near me. Then someone cleared their throat and we pulled away and turned to see my parents, brother and cousin.

"Glad to see you got my mental message." Daggeron smiled and I looked at him.

"You got them up?!" I asked him folding my arms. He nodded and I felt betrayed.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him, showing my betrayed feelings.

"They're your family and I thought they'd want to say goodbye-"

"But it isn't goodbye! It's a 'See you later' kind of thing!" I told him completely ignoring the fact that I had dropped my helmet. Bowen chuckled and asked.

"Can you two stop arguing for a minute?" We turned and said.

"Hold on." I turned back to Daggeron and he told me.

"Is it my fault that I'm trying to make sure no one gets hurt? Because at the minute you're starting sound like it is." I gave a small offended sound the retorted.

"I never said that it was your fault and I never said it was goodbye." Clare sighed then asked.

"Do you think they're going to keep arguing for much longer?" Out the corner of my eye I saw Dad smile slightly and say.

"Knowing Daggeron he'll have something up his sleeve. Daggeron folded his arms and said.

"Well, if you're not going to say some sort of farewell what are you still doing here?" I set my jaw and told him.

"I'm not entirely sure ether, Daggeron, why don't I just get the heck out of here and never come back? Oh yeah I remember! Because like it or not I've found a real place to call home instead of a place that could be on the verge of sheer depression!" He backed off a bit.

"Well sorry for asking a question!" He snapped then walked off to his room. I sighed angrily and snatched up my helmet and bag before walking outside.

"Hold on young lady!" Mum called after me as the four of them jogged after me. I stopped at my bike and put my bag on the rack.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked folding my arms still fuming from the argument. she gave me a look and I calm down. Then she, Dad, Bowen and Clare smiled.

"What?" I asked confused and Bowen grinned.

"Like the outfits sis?" He asked and I noticed that they, except Clare, were wearing leather jackets and jeans.

"Oh my god. Bowen what did you do to our parents?" I laughed in genuine pleasant surprise. His grin broadened and Mum frowned while Dad shared his son's grin.

"I picked this out." Mum stated gesturing to her white jacket. I smiled and nodded.

"I know, I'm just mess'n." I grinned then Clare explained.

"You see, Ileana, they're going to Bowen's adopted parents today." I nodded then fixed my bag to my bike rack.

"Maybe I'll see you on the road." I said grabbing my helmet and Mum and Dad shared a look.

"Ila, we were kinda hoping you'd come with us. I checked the address of your foster home and saw that it's not far from where I was raised. Just a little further past it in the next town actually." He gave me a crocked smile and I shrugged.

"Why not. Sounds like a plan." I said smiling slightly as they grinned and Clare smiled. Then there was a small flash of light and something appeared in my bag. I opened it and saw that it was the locket I gave to Daggeron. _He sent it back... Don't cry over it you idiot! _I thought and closed my bag.

"Bloody idiot." I muttered and put my helmet on. I noticed they weren't moving.

"You coming?" I asked and they nodded heading for a tree. I smiled at Clare then hugged her.

"See ya soon." I told her then let go and started to push my bike through a tree and next to Bowen's bike.

"Mum and Dad are going to meet us at the edge of Briarwood." He told me then Madison came out.

"See ya later Mady. Go get her tiger." I told Bowen mounting my bike with a cheeky grin and put my helmet on properly before setting off for the edge of Briarwood. The wind whistled past me as I zoomed past building after building then tree after tree until I got to the edge of Briarwood and saw my parents looking at the view.

"Stunning isn't it?" I asked them sitting on my bike loosely. Dad turned and nodded.

"Where's your brother?" He asked grinning as he saw my cheeky grin.

"Probably chatting up Madison. If not, then he will definitely be planning revenge for what I said." I giggled grinning cheekily. Mum turned and smiled.

"What did you say?" she asked as I took off my helmet.

"I embarrassed him in front of his crush. I've know he's liked her for ages! I merely wound him up by telling him to go get her. Speak of the devil here he comes." I grinned as he arrived.

"You are a horrible sister!" He told me and I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't.

"Only because I embarrassed you!" I laughed and he put his helmet back on to hide his red face.

"Ready?" Dad asked us and I grinned putting my helmet on.

"Ready." Bowen said and I started my bike that went a bit funny then shot off with out me on it.

"Hey!" I said then ran after it. I heard Bowen laughing and I knew he hexed my bike.

"Bowen you are so going to get it when I get back!" I yelled behind me as my bike crashed into a cliff side. I made a noise between a gasp and a wail.

"My bike!" I snapped and ran over to it. No damaged had been done luckily. I picked it up and got back on it. The others had drove to my side.

"Everything alright?" Mum asked and I nodded starting it again.

"Come on or we'll never get out of here." I said then as we went Fire Heart flew over head making me grin. _Clare. _I thought then we knuckled down for a long journey...


	38. Dancing in the trees

The Other Light 38

After about a week of travelling, four phone calls to two people and seven different home made camps I was sat in in our make shift camp site after a tiring day of riding and yelling down the phone at Daggeron. For the last couple of days that's all I seemed to do. Argue with Daggeron, eat, ride, sleep then repeat. I had no clue that men could be so infuriating!

"You alright?" A voice asked as I started drawing pattens in the dirt. I nodded and continued to draw until I realised I was writing. I was in a trance as the voice asked.

"What are you writing?" I shrugged and continued to write in my trance.

"'The head and heart make decisions but the soul gives you the notions.'?" The voice repeated sounding close to me. Those words were lyrics of a song Cody had written for me when we were younger. Soon I found myself humming the tune as I answered.

"These word are lyrics to a song Cody wrote." The voice chuckled then sang, completely out of tune.

"The head and heart make decisions but the soul gives you the notions." I covered my ears and snapped out of my trance to see my father standing above me.

"Dad! Shush! You'll wake half the world up!" I laughed uncovering my ears. He grinned and offered me his hand and somehow my radio turned on playing Chubby Checker Lets Twist Again. I grinned as we started to dance. Proper dad-dancing from Dad making me laugh more.

"Come on, don't leave me dancing by myself." He grinned and I joined in feeling like a kid again. We started doing the twist as Bowen and Mum came back from getting some fire wood. Bowen grinned and laughed when I looked towards them.

"Oh come on! You got to join in!" I laughed and Dad agreed. Mum looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or to be ashamed. Bowen put down his pile of wood then joined us.

"Come on Mum! You can dance with Dad." I grinned as she gave in and started to dance with Dad. I looked at Bowen who smiled and nodded. We slowly edge away from our parents, then when we got to the edge of the camp I used my magic to change the song to Christina Perri A Thousand Years. We hid in the trees and watched as they looked around and couldn't see us. Dad moved closer to Mum and wrapped his arms round her waist. _If I wasn't me I would be grossed out by this. _I thought as I smiled and bit my lip. Mum had wrapped her arms round Dad's neck and they put their foreheads together. I looked at Bowen. He had a massive grin plastered on his face.

"Lets give them some privacy." I whispered to him. He nodded and we left them on their own. We walked through the forest in a comfortable silence.

"So, what's this Cody like?" He asked and I smiled softly.

"He's smart, very musical... Charming... Han..." I trailed off as a something cold touched my cheek. I looked up and saw snow clouds over head. Natural snow clouds. A slow smile grew on to my face as I looked up.

"Snow... It's snowing!" I said excitedly. If snow was coming then that meant things would be a bit more cheerful for us all. More snow started to fall and Bowen grinned.

"Come on. Lets get back to Mum and Dad." I nodded the poked him.

"Race you." He agreed then we started to run back to camp. Bowen got there first.

"Come on you two, dinner's ready." Mum smiled and I had noticed that they had put up a charm to stop the snow from putting out the fire. I sat down where I had before and grinned at my older brother. Mum passed us two plates of food I ate mine quietly trying not to yawn.

"Ileana, I think you need to get your radio fixed. It changes songs by itself." Mum told Mum and I tried to keep a straight face.

"Mum, it didn't jump by itself. Me and Bowen kind of danced away and I changed the song to give you two some privacy." I told her keeping my gaze fixed on my mutilated tuna casserole. There was silence for the rest of the meal. _I think I may have upset them. _I thought as I finally yawned and piled up the plates for Bowen to do what ever he did with them. I laid down and looked up at the night sky. The snow had created a blanket over the whole place. I was so tired I just closed my eyes for a brief second and I was asleep...

_Udonna's POV_

"She must of been tired." I whispered as I sat next to Ileana to check if she was asleep. She got so tired ever since the darkness had been defeated. I gently reached out and rubbed her cheek getting a small sleepy noise in return. I couldn't really believe sometimes that she and Bowen had been with me for so long.

"Udonna, dear, I think Ila's getting a little upset about her relationship with Daggeron." Leanbow said when he had put Bowen under a tree and tucked him in. I looked at him and asked.

"Are you sure you're not just worried she's going to get hurt?" He smiled slightly then picked up Ileana, placed her under the same tree as he brother and tucked her in with her baby blanket.

"I am worried about that but did you hear their argument this morning? It sounded like she was ready to burst or cry!" He whispered sitting next to me and putting one arm round my shoulders.

"I think half the country heard." I told him with a grimace. He nodded then we yawned in unison.

"According to Bowen we're only a few miles away from the city now." He said and I nodded. I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly ten o'clock.

"Time to get some sleep." I whispered getting up and putting out the fire. Leanbow nodded then I crept over to our children and planted a kiss on both of their foreheads.

"Goodnight my darlings." I whispered then saw Leanbow on the other side of the tree nearly asleep. I smiled softly then laid down next to him and we fell asleep in harmony...


	39. Breakfast at it's worst

The Other Light 39

_Leanbow's POV_

I woke up to find the fire lit, the radio on at a low volume and my teenage daughter making breakfast. Very worrying. I looked around me sleepily and found Udonna snuggled up to me with her arms holding onto one of mine looking nothing short of beautiful in the morning glow of the sun. I smiled slightly I gently kiss her temple, she sighed in her sleep sounding content. I tried to remove myself from her grasp with out waking her getting sleepy protests in the process. I smiled softly at her then looked at Bowen. Asleep peacefully wrapped in his baby blanket. My smile grew at the sight. I heard the soft humming of the song playing coming from both the radio and my daughter as she appeared not to have noticed that I was awake.

"Thanks for the memories even thought they weren't so great..." She was singing quietly while she flipped a pancake in the air then caught it. I walked over to her and said.

"Morning." She jumped slightly and turned to face me with her hands on her hips looking stern.

"You shouldn't do that! You nearly made me ruin breakfast." She told me and I folded my arms saying.

"Who's the parent here? Me or you?" She shrugged and said.

"Whatever you say Dad." Then turned back to cooking.

"I'll wake your mother and brother." I said starting towards them.

"No. Not yet." She told me then explained when I looked confused

"I don't want them up yet because I want this to be a surprise when they wake up on their own." I nodded and understood.

"What do you want me to do?" She smiled slightly and said.

"Lay the table." _We have a table?! _I thought remembering that we didn't have a table with us. Ileana rolled her eyes then pointed at the table I had been oblivious to the whole time. I nodded again and set the table then it hit me.

"Where did you get the table?" Ileana looked at me a moment then said.

"Don't tell Mum but I kind of turn a rock into the table." She started plating up the delicious smelling pancakes then turned the radio off. I walked over to her then turned her to face me. She had red eyes and had begs under them. _If this is Daggeron's doing then I'm going to murder him. _I thought as she looked down._  
_

"Ila, what's the matter? And don't say nothing." I told her and she wrapped her arms round herself.

"Before you woke up I talked to Daggeron." She said sounding like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. I put my hands on her shoulders as she looked up at me tears sparkling her ice blue eyes.

"I told him that I was sorry for what I said but I heard another voice, a girls voice, ask him who he was talking to and he told her that it was me then called her 'my love'. He use to call me that." She broke down and I did what any caring father would do. Hug her tightly and tell her.

"When we get home after this trip I'm going to kill him." Then Bowen woke up.

"Wha happen?" He asked half asleep. Ileana tears worsened as I said.

"Daggeron's broken your sister's heart." Bowen nodded then got up, stretched and yawned. Ileana sniffed against my chest and whispered.

"Someone get Mum up. I think it's time for breakfast." We nodded then I let go of her.

"I'll wake your mother." I said then walked past Bowen saying.

"Help Ileana." He nodded and went to help her. I knelt next to my beloved's form and moved some hair out of her beautiful face.

_"__My love, time to rise." _I told her mentally. She shifted and snapped back.

_"Five more minutes." _I smiled slightly then kissed her repeatedly until she started kissing me back with a small smile.

_"My darling why do you-"_

**_"Guys! Please! Broken hearted girl trying not to cry over her pancakes here!"_ **Bowen snapped mentally at us before Udonna could finish. We looked at our children and saw our daughter with her head on the table playing with her food. _Not good. _I thought as I helped Udonna up then walked over to Ileana to find she had gone to sleep. _Defiantly not good. _I thought then looked at Bowen he nodded then said.

"Block your ears." We did and he turned the radio up so loud it made Ileana jump, scream and fall out of her seat.

"Jesus Christ!" She screamed then got up.

"What the hell?!" She asked Bowen as he turned the radio off completely.

"You fell asleep with your head nearly in your pancakes." He told her and she huffed folding her arms like a child.

"You are mean. Yet again most older brothers are." She hissed slightly as Bowen folded his arms and retorted.

"And little sisters are suppose to be annoying. You got that right from the start." Ileana got to her feet and walked round the table.

"You're one to talk or have you forgotten what I was before I was your sister?" She asked glaring at her brother.

_"Don't you think we should stop this?" _I asked my wife. She glanced at me then at Bowen.

"No, I remember what you were before you were my sister. A pain in the neck!" He snapped.

_"Now, we should stop it."_ She thought then walked between the two.

"Now come on you two. We've got only a little bit more travelling to do, so why don't we eat our breakfast then pack up and go?" She said trying to be a piece keeper.

"Sure, it's probably burnt and flavourless but lets eat it anyway." Bowen said and Ileana took a step closer to him and their mother.

"Are you insulting my cooking?" She asked looking ready to lose it. I stepped in and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's not. Are you Bowen?" I asked him giving him a look that said, 'Don't agitate her.' Bowen took a step closer and said.

"Of coarse not. I'm only saying that your cooking isn't all that good." Ileana growled and her glare harden considerably.

"Take that back." She ordered and I put both hands on her shoulders ready to pull her back if need be.

"Never." Bowen hissed and Ileana made a go for him but I pulled her back and barked.

"That's enough from you two. Now it's only a little further from the city and if you can't learn to behave then I will personally stand between you two until this trip is over!" They were quiet then Ileana shrugged me off and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?!" Udonna asked.

"To eat my breakfast. I only got my jacket because I'm cold." Ileana muttered sitting back in her seat. We joined her making sure to keep the two apart. When we finished packed everything away and changed the table back into a stone.

_"Leanbow, what's wrong with Ileana?" _Udonna asked me. I explained to her what happened and she looked pained. If I knew my wife she would be willing to do anything to make sure her family were safe. I would do the same but there are some things that even a wizard can't do. Healing a broken heart was one of them.

"You know where to go?" Bowen asked then Ileana's morpher sounded. She offered it to me and I looked at her weirdly.

"You answer it. I'm not sure I can handle it if it'd Daggeron." She said and answered it awkwardly.

"Hello?" I asked and was greeted by a equally awkward.

"Hello, this is Cody. Is Harper there?" I confirmed that then passed it back to her.

"Hello? Oh, hi Cody." She said putting her gloves on.

"Yeah? No. Tell her-" she stopped then took her morpher in her hand again and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't understand. No I get that bit but I don't get how she could do that. How the hell am I suppose to know? No, no I have not." I shared a look with Bowen and Udonna. They were as clueless as me.

"Cody calm down! I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. No, no, no and no. Don't do that. Put that thing down and get out of that room. If you dare all hell will brake loose." I gave her a confused look and she shook her head.

"Cody, calm down and talk to Marie. She has experience in that department. Hey I'm still a- Yes I am." I sat on my bike drumming my fingers then she said.

"Cody, I've got to go. No, Cody, now. Bye." She said then hung up and face palmed herself muttering.

"Men..." Then she mounted her bike put on her helmet and started her bike. We all started our bikes then left for the hopefully short journey...


	40. Bowen's Parents

The Other Light 40

Things were better once we actually got into the city, Crestworth, Bowen and I didn't fight any more and I got a decent nap before we went to meet Bowen's adopted parents.

"Ileana stop twiddling your fingers." Mum told me softly, gently resting her hand on mine which had been nervously playing with each other.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous." I murmured as Bowen knocked on the front door of the house we had arrived at.

"You're not the only one, mate." He patted my back and wait about five seconds before knocking again.

"Patience Bowen." Dad told him and I smiled slightly.

"Patience is a virtue." Mum started then I smiled slightly and said.

"And we have none." Dad and Bowen chuckled then the lock on the door clicked open. _Breathe just breathe. _I thought as a woman appeared in the doorway. Her posture and appearance reminded me of my old chemistry teacher. Straight backed, natural stern expression, hair drawn into a tight bun. I nearly screamed.

"Nicolas." Her stern expression turned into a warm smile as she looked at him. _Oh crab cakes. _I thought as she gave me the once over and noticed that I had twisted the bottom of my jumper out of shape.

"Mother. It's been a long, long time." Bowen said with a forced, but believable, smile. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Still not using the correct terminology." She tutted him and he frowned.

"If I said it had been an age then that would of made you sound really old." He stated and I nearly laughed turning it into a cough. She noticed us and asked Bowen.

"And who are these people?" She asked and Bowen introduced us.

"These are my parents, Udonna and Leanbow." Mum and Dad shook hands with Bowen's adopted mother then they turn to me.

"And this misfit, is my little sister, Ileana." He grinned and I repeated.

"Misfit? I'm no misfit." She put out her hand and I shook it gently.

"Come in." She admitted us in and I elbowed Bowen when none of our parents were looking. I didn't really know how to feel about her. She seemed polite yet a bit too familiar. _Damn my chemistry teacher! _I thought as we were led into the sitting room.

"Still nervous?" Bowen asked me quietly.

"I feel like I going to scream." I murmured taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. He gave me small smile and rubbed the back of my hand comfortingly. Then a man entered and smiled.

"Welcome back Nicolas." Bowen got up and shook Mr Russell's hand. Introductions were made for a second time and then there was an awkward silence. I shifted slightly and murmured to Bowen.

"Well, this is awkward." He smiled slightly and tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny, Nick?" Mrs Russell asked looking intrigued. My brother nudged my arm with a grin and said.

"It was something Ila said." I turned red in embarrassment and looked down. _And let the embarrassment begin. _I thought and Bowen told them what I said making the adults chuckle.

"She has a point." Mr Russell smiled and I smiled sheepishly. Then the conversation turned to Bowen's up bringing.

"He got into a fair amount of fights at school when he was younger." Mrs Russell said and Bowen looked embarrassed.

"Sometimes he would say that the reason he got into the fights in the first place was because the bullies had a group around them, helping them beat up the victim." Mr Russell continued for his wife. I smiled and nudged my brother.

"I always knew you were even more reckless than me." He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I giggled sorting out my hair again. Mr Russell smiled slightly then said.

"Nick, why don't you take your sister outside and show her the tree house?" Bowen nodded grinning then he pulled me up and dragged me out into the back yard.

"I didn't even get to answer." I said as Bowen let go of my hand and gestured to the oak tree that had a well built cabin in the branches. I looked up at it then at Bowen. He was grinning like he was a kid.

"Cool,isn't it?" He asked excitedly. I nodded with a smile and he gestured to the rope ladder. _You've got to be kidding me. _I thought as I looked at him blankly.

"Come on." He said gesturing to it again. I laughed slightly and shook my head.

"No. I'm climbing up a rope ladder into a tree house. I'm not a kid any more." I told him but he sighed and dropped his grin. I didn't like seeing him upset. I didn't like seeing any one upset now that the darkness had been defeated. So I did the sisterly thing.

"Alright. I'll climb the ladder. But only because I don't like seeing you upset." I gave in. He smiled and gestured to the ladder.

"Ladies first." He said and I smiled slightly rolling my eyes. I started to climb and prayed that the ladder wouldn't snap under my weight. Boy I needed that prayer. As soon as I got onto the platform Bowen started to climb up and just as he got on the second to last step the ladder snapped and I gabbed his arm quickly to stop him falling.

"I got you!" I told him as he dangled about two or three meters above the floor.

"I give me your other hand!" I told him and he did. Big mistake. I felt myself sliding slightly then falling on the ground next to Bowen.

_"It's agreed. We're too old to do that." _I told him mentally as we groaned and got to our feet dizzily.

"Is it normal to see three?" I asked seeing three of him.

"No. Lean on me." He told me and I did. He gripped my sides tightly and asked.

"You ok?" I nodded as the triple became one. I looked up at him and said.

"We are never doing that again. You're bleeding." I told him as his nose started to bleed. He nodded then said.

"You are too." My nose wasn't bleeding nether was my lip so what was bleeding?

"What's bleeding?" I asked him as we started to head back to the house.

"Your forehead. Mum's going to flip her lid when she sees this." He muttered as we heard our parents laughing with the Russell's.

_"Dad, when we enter try to keep Mum calm." _I told dad through telepathy getting ready to open the door.

_"Why? What happened?" _He asked and I told him that he would see. I turned to Bowen and gave him a tissue to stop his bleeding nose. He thanked me then we did rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first. I won. Bowen went in and Mrs Russell and Mum asked.

"What on earth happened?" I poked my head round Bowen and smiled.

"Hi guys." I smiled and Mum stood up and crossed her arms giving me her 'will' stare. I shrank back behind Bowen and said.

"Please don't yell." Bowen agreed and explained what happened braking like I would of done under her gaze.

"When I said show her the tree house that's what I meant. Not climb the ladder and nearly brake your neck." Mr Russell scowled at his adopted son. Our parents agreed and Mrs Russell shook her head.

"I think it would be a good idea if we sorted out Nick's nose bleed and Ileana's graze before we scold them." Dad nodded trying not to smile.

_"Is that why you wanted me to calm your mother?" _He asked and I nodded confusing the others.

"Dad-daughter thing. Don't worry." I smiled slightly as Dad wrapped one arm round my shoulders and placed a gently kiss on the top of my head. I smiled up at him and he grinned down at me.

"I'm not going to ask." Mum said shaking her head and I nearly laughed as Dad stuck his tongue out at her when her back was turned. Mum and Mrs Russell dragged me and Bowen into the kitchen and we were sat forcefully in two chairs.

_"Daddy! Help! Mum's going to yell!" _I heard Bowen mentally yell to Dad. I stomped on his foot and hissed.

"Don't be a baby." he glared and hissed.

"But out of other people's conversations." He kicked me in the shin and I bit my lip trying not to yelp in pain.

"It's kind of hard when you're standing right next to someone mentally shouting 'Daddy! Help! Mum's going to yell!'" He burned bright red and Mum and Mrs Russell turned to us looking confused beyond believe.

"Will you two stop bickering for five minutes!" Mrs Russell snapped at the two of us. Bowen shut straight up and looked down ashamed. I on the other hand looked stubborn. This was going to go well...


	41. Do her some good

The Other Light 41

Well, where do I start? Um… I was in tears by the end of our scolding, Bowen had kicked me in the shin again and told me not to be a baby and Mr and Mrs Russell thought I was strange. Not something I was happy with.

"I don't get it." Bowen told me as he took me into the guest room I'd be sleeping in.

"Don't get what?" I asked him grumpily.

"You. You never cry unless you're really upset or badly hurt." He told me opening the door for me. I shrugged and walked in murmuring my thanks. I put my bag next to the bed and turned to face him.

"Some things are better left unsaid than undone." I told him feeling emotionally drained. Last time I had been scolded was the day before I left the 'home'.

"And others are better left said than done so spill." He told me leaning against the door frame. I scowled at him then said.

"Many times when I was younger I was told off for a lot of things that weren't even me. A lot of the time I wasn't even there and Mum and Mrs Russell scolding me," I paused feeling embarrassed and frankly pathetic. _Maybe Imperious and The Master were right. Maybe I am pathetic. _I thought then continued.

"It just reminded me of the injustice I felt as a kid then that reminded me of all the bullying and all the rest of it." Bowen walked over to me and gently sat me down.

"You didn't have a great childhood, did you?" He asked kneeling in front of me. I sighed and shook my head.

"A kid like me doesn't have an easy life. That's why I wanted to go on my own to the home." I told him but he shook his head.

"You've got us now. We may not be able to help much but we'll get through it like a family." He said. I hoped to high heaven he was right.

"God help us if something happens. We will be up to here in lava if Clare finds out that I was this close to cracking without her here." I told him with a genuine chuckle. He grinned then gave me a playful punch on the arm. Just then my morpher started to ring, Bowen's too. We looked at each other then answered them.

"Hello?" We chorused smiling slightly at each other.

"Not one word in over a week!" The familiar voice of our cousin rang in my ears.

"Hello Clare." I smiled and Bowen mouthed. _"Mady."_ To me. I grinned and shooed him out the room because I didn't want to hear his conversation to his possible-girlfriend-but huge-hidden-crush.

"Don't hello me! Not one word in over a week! Always the arguments with Daggeron but not a single 'hello' to me!" She snapped at me and I smiled slightly.

"I take it you miss me?" I asked and she huffed.

"Don't change the subject, Ileana." I oohed at her then said.

"Something must of got your knickers in a twist if you're using my full-first name." She huffed again then said.

"As a matter of fact there is. You need to make up with Daggeron." I winced at _his _name. I didn't say it unless I had to. I didn't _think _it unless I had to. That man had ripped my heart to shreds for what he did.

"Why should I? He's made his feelings pretty clear to me." I told her feeling pretty edgy. Clare snapped something at someone on the her end of the line.

"I'll give you three perfectly good reasons _why__!_" She put stress on the last word like it hurt was meant to drum it into my head. Then she started reeling off reasons.

"One: He's a mess! Two: The only time he ever comes out of his room is when he's helping rebuild the city or one of the woodland villages! Three: He's become moody a-and snappish a-and not at all like Daggeron!" I processed all of this and thought. _Is he really that bad? _Before I knew what I was doing I asked her.

"Is he there with you?" Clare confirmed that then asked.

"Do you want to talk to him?" I took a deep breath trying to settle the nerves that were turning my stomach then agreed. _What the hell are you doing, Ileana?! _I thought as I heard a calmer version of the voice I normally argued with say.

"Hello?" I took another deep breath then stuttered.

"H-Hi Daggeron." The air in the room seemed to have been sucked out and was replaced with invisible, dry, untouchable water.

"Hello Ileana. How can I help?" He sounded cold and detached.

"I wanted to talk instead of argue for once. I'm sorry for what I did, I hope you can forgive me." I told him feeling like I was drowning on the inside. Not good. Daggeron seemed to have a smile in his voice when he agreed and asked how I was.

"Good, you? Clare's not being a pain is she?" I asked hearing Clare protest in the background. Daggeron laughed and said.

"No, no she's not being a pain and I'm great. Better than great, I'm actually smiling for the first time since you left." I chuckled and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, Daggeron. So how's everything going?" I asked as Dad came in. I smiled and waved slightly at him as Daggeron said.

"Well, we've finished rebuilding the city and are nearly finished rebuilding the last woodland village. Your father's just came in hasn't he?" I grinned and confirmed that getting a, 'Oh brother!' from Daggeron.

"Oh come on Daggeron. Once I've explained what happened he'll be cool with it." I looked up at Dad seeing him bright red with his arms folded over his chest looking like someone had just burnt his favourite jumper. Not something someone wanted to do.

"Hopefully." I added my smile dropping completely. Dad put out his hand then said.

"Hand it over. Right now." I frowned then said.

"Daggeron, I've got to go. Talk to you later. Love you." He returned my farewell including an 'I love you too' then I hung up and handed over my morpher.

"Any reason why I'm getting my morpher taken away?" I asked crossing my arms looking like the teenager I was supposed to be. He gave me a stern look then said.

"You are grounded." I was shocked. I didn't know what I did wrong!

"For what?!" I asked looking like I had just been slapped in the face with a fish. Dad turned even more stern then said.

"For the argument this morning, for the argument downstairs and talking to _him _with out permission." I made an offended noise then said.

"First of all Bowen started both of those arguments and I started off talking to Clare who dragged Daggeron up and gave me the opportunity to apologise!" Dad still told me that I was grounded then left...

_Udonna's POV_

Leanbow came down the stairs carrying Ileana's morpher after grounding her. He looked annoyed, handsome like always, but very annoyed.

"How did it go?" I asked as Mr and Mrs Russell entered from the garden. Mrs Russell looked worried.

_"I'll tell you later." _Leanbow told me in my head and smiled slightly. I then turned to Mrs Russell and asked.

"Everything alright?" she shook her head then said.

"When we were outside I saw Ileana looking out her window. She looked really broody. She was smiling and laughing one minute then Nick went to see her and they started talking then Ileana just seemed to give up on what ever they were talking about. I think something may be wrong." I looked at Leanbow then said.

"I'll talk to her. I think it's about time I found out what's been getting her upset lately." Mrs Russell nodded approvingly while Leanbow and Mr Russell looked like they were worried but did not want to risk their necks. I walked up stairs and heard humming coming from both rooms. I didn't recognise ether songs so there was no hope of me ruining them with my terrible singing. I walked into the first room that had music playing in it found my disgruntled son reading a book called 'City of Ashes' which sounded interesting yet strange.

"Hello Bowen." I smiled at him as he looked up.

"Hi Mum." He said grumpily, closing his book.

"What is wrong?" I asked him and he explained how he and Ileana had talked about her getting back together with Daggeron and how when we get back to Briarwood he would be asking Madison out on a date.

"Well, what's wrong with Ileana getting back with Daggeron? They were always happy together." I asked confused by my son's reaction to the news.

"Yeah but it's my duty as the big brother to protect her from getting her heart broken in the first place." He said frustrated and I smiled softly. We all knew how protective Ileana was of those she loved but she hated when the people she loved put themselves in harms way for her.

"Bowen, give her time. She needs to settle down a bit. I mean, starting this journey straight after the darkness was destroyed is one thing but having social and emotional complications with that is almost as painful as getting tortured by The Master." I told him and we shuddered at the memory of when I had lost my powers trying to save the rangers from the Underworld.

"I'm not going to talk to her for a while after the conversation we had." I nodded after some deliberation. I told him I was going to talk to her and hope for the best. Hopeful it would do her some good...


	42. Mother to Daughter talk 1

The Other Light 42

_Udonna's POV_

I had been just over a week since I left my grumpy son in his room so he could finish his book then went to the guest room next door to it. I heard gentle sniffles then a small voice saying.

"Cody... Temperance... Mama... Daddy... Bowen... Clare... Vida... Madison... Chip... Xander... Daggeron... Jenji..." My Ileana was crying. Why was she crying? Why was she reciting names? Why was my baby girl hurting? I moved closer to the door hoping to hear anything else that she might have been saying.

"Why did I ever make myself do this? I should have waited until I had calmed down." Ileana sniffled and I had heard enough. I knocked softly and opened the door slightly.

"Ila? Is everything alright?" I asked softly, concerned when she turned her head away from me and quickly wipe her face.

"Yeah, Mum, everything's fine." She said trying to sound normal but she unsuccessful. I opened the door a little wider so I could slip through and find my nineteen year old daughter in the exact same way I was in when Leanbow had been sealed behind the gate.

"Sweetheart..." I whispered sitting in front of her. She kept her head turned away from me as I gently cupped her cheek in one hand and used my other to move her hair out of her face. We sighed softly in unison as the familiar sound of our breathing filled the air.

"Ila, tell me what's wrong? I don't like it when you shut us out. Not when we can help." I told her and beads of water slid down her cheek then came to rest on the back of my hand. Ila shook slightly as she whispered.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of confronting my past which will affect my future. There are things in my past that I don't want to come up but if they do I don't know how you, Dad, Bowen, Clare and everyone else back home in Briarwood will react when you learn about them." She took a shaky breath then continued.

"I-I can't take it if you all turn your backs on me-" I felt a flash of pain then I gently placed a finger on her lips to silence her words.

"None of us will ever, ever, ever turn our backs on you. No matter what you've done in the past. All that matters is that we are a family again and we will always love you no matter what." I told her softly and she nodded but I sensed that something else was troubling her as well.

"It's not just that, is it, my child?" Ila looked down then murmured.

"Daddy and Bowen don't approve of Daggeron." I smiled slightly and chuckled. Ila looked up at me probably seeking an answer to my amusement. _Leanbow you over-protective fool. _I thought then I said.

"Leanbow and Bowen don't approve of Daggeron. Is that the only other reason you're upset?" Ileana's cheek pinked as she nodded. I smiled softly then whispered.

"Between you and me, your father is only worried that you'll get hurt again. Bowen on the other hand is trying to what older brothers do best; protect their little sisters." She smiled a little then inquired.

"Am I really that much of a wreck that I need to be protected?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, my dear child, it's just something men have drilled into their heads from the moment they are born. My father was the same with Niella and I." Ileana finally gave me a proper smile and asked.

"Do you think, after this trip, they'll be alright with it?" I nodded then took both her hands in my own. I realised just how much we looked alike and not only that but we were alike in personality. Ileana rubbed my knuckles then I mumbled.

"I don't think it'll be easy for Bowen to get used to having Daggeron put his arm round you or holding your hand or you two kissing or-"

"I get the picture!" Ileana laughed grinning as I shuddered at the thought of what Daggeron would be doing with my daughter. Then it faded as the familiar knock of my husband, firm and steady, came from the door. I rubbed the back of her hand gently as she said.

"Come in." Leanbow opened the door then produced Ileana's morpher.

"It's Clare. She's going out of her mind." He said awkwardly then left. I scowled after him.

_"Leanbow, I want a word with you later." _I told him mentally as Ila spoke into her morpher.

"Clare? What's wrong?" she asked her grip on my hand tightening. Her expression turned from one of blankness to one of concern as Clare told her what was wrong.

"Clare breathe. How did it happen?" Worry sprung in my heart for my niece. What had happened to her? Ila relaxed then said.

"I thought it was something serious then. Ok, ok, I was joking." she chuckled then looked at me.

"Clare calm down and listen. I'm with Mum at the minute do you want to ask her what she thinks?" What was Clare up to? Ila passed me her morpher and I heard Clare's voice.

"Udonna! Udonna you would not believe what has happen!" The excited voice of my niece squealed to me. I looked at Ila who was trying not to laugh.

"Clare calm down, what's happened?" I asked with a smile at my daughter. I heard laughter then heard Clare giggle. Something was defiantly happening.

"I got asked out on a date! I'm so excited! Vida and Madison are helping me get ready but I wanted to know what Ila thought and when she said and about asking you, I thought it would be a good idea." I smiled slightly and did what Niella would of done. Be over-protective.

"Do we know him? When are you going out? When will you be getting back? Has Daggeron met him?" I asked and Ileana burst out laughing at my over-protectiveness towards her cousin.

"Udonna! Don't start being protective like this please!" Clare begged and I repeated the questions expecting an answer.

"Yes you know him, I'm going out in twenty minutes, I'll be back by eight o'clock and Daggeron has met him. Daggeron says hi." I smiled slightly and asked.

"Tell him a say hi as well and who is this boy?" Ileana moved closer to listen and I tilted her morpher so she could hear too. There was silence then we heard Vida's voice.

"Clare, if you don't get changed Chip is going to arrive and you'll keep him waiting." I looked at Ileana who looked shocked.

"YOU'RE GOING TO A DATE WITH CHIP?!" She yelled down the morpher. I moved away and rubbed my ear making her apologise. Clare came back and said.

"Yeah... A couple of days after the repairs to the woodland villages and the city were complete Chip asked me and I accepted." Clare explained and Ileana started talking absolute panic-hysteria.

"Is Ila panicking?" Clare asked and I confirmed it before Madison's voice called.

"Clare, Chip's here. Good luck." Then the line went dead after Clare bade me goodbye. I closed the morpher and looked at my panic-stricken daughter. _I don't think I've ever seen Ila panic before. _I thought then Ila slapped herself and stopped panicking.

"I'm ok." she said then looked at the clock. Seven o'clock. Ileana sighed and sat back next to me rubbing her face. I took her hands in mine and asked.

"You worry too much about Clare." She smiled slightly and muttered.

"Can you blame me?" I smiled softly and shook my head. Ila looked at me a minute than asked.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" I nodded as she freed her hands from mine, twiddling her fingers and asked.

"Would it be alright if I left for the home tomorrow?" I blinked processing this question then trying to find answer. I looked at her nervous features then asked.

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" She smiled half heartedly before looking back down at her fingers as she continued to twiddle them.

"We've been here for week. I need to get this trip over and done with soon or it will come back to bite me in the bum." I stifled a chuckle at her later comment then said.

"Have you spoken to your father about this?" She nodded then I asked about Bowen and she nodded again.

"What did they say?" I asked she told me that they told her to ask me. _Thank you boys! _I thought sarcastically.

"Would it?" Ileana pressed me and I turned this one over in my mind examining the pros and cons to both answers before coming to a decision.

"Alright. I tell your father but you have to tell your brother." I told her and she nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Mum." Then something surfaced in my head.

"What about the Russell's?" Ila looked like she hadn't thought of them. We sat thinking for about ten minutes before she said.

"I'll tell them in a minute. It saves a difficult conversation in the morning." I nodded and knew that this was going to be tricky. Even for Ileana...


End file.
